


【授翻】Reset to Default

by myshourglass



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Psychology
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 75,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myshourglass/pseuds/myshourglass
Summary: 在终于设法突破了足立透社群六级后，悠继续加深着这一段羁绊，即便自己也不知道这种执念因何而起。逐渐的，悠获知了那位警探点滴的过往，读到对方写下的绘马，并得知了调任背后的真相。悠想要帮助他，但足立却比他遇见过的任何人都复杂得多。随之产生的疑心也让事态变得愈发复杂起来。
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Narukami Yu
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reset to Default](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860938) by [nanisorero (miriam_lee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miriam_lee/pseuds/nanisorero). 



“你看起来好像很闲诶。”

悠已经知道接下来的发展了。当他想试着和足立聊天的时候，他每次听到的都是类似的话 - 而且几乎连用词都从来没变过。都是同一个意思——他没有闲聊的时间。

从七月初的时候他们被堂岛看见在朱尼斯聊天，在那之后就一直是这样了。一周多之后，悠甚至都不知道为什么自己还在坚持。

这和他与其他人之间的僵局感觉不同，因为那种情况下他知道是该选择继续推进，或是耐心等待。他不断回忆起最后一次与警探的聊天，像是相信能从中找出合理的解释，但却是徒劳。调查的推进似乎也没有帮上任何忙：即使是在堂岛回家的夜晚，足立也依旧忙碌。

但悠依旧怀揣着一丝渺小的希望，这样的希望让他在每一次见到足立的时候都主动与他聊天，但换来的只是一次又一次的粉碎。

“你在避着我吗，足立先生？”

他几乎没有意识到自己就这么大声地问出了这个问题；他的勇气一定是已经发展到了莽撞的程度。

悠都已经准备好收回这句话了，但接着他注意到街灯微光映照出的足立眼中的复杂，也许这会是个终于能推动事情的机会，他想。于是他决定放手一搏。

“我知道因为案件的关系你一直很忙，但是在地方警官接手之后，你不是应该闲下来一些了吗？”

悠觉得自己听上去就像个在索求关注的小孩子，但足立没有一笑了之。

“连堂岛先生最近都早一点回家了。”

这并不完全是真的，没有人比足立更清楚这一点。但警探并没有说出来。

“是我惹你讨厌了吗？”

低声叹了口气，足立挠了挠头。

“呃，不是这样的。我只是…不明白为什么你不用这点时间陪菜菜子和堂岛先生，”他笑了笑，“他们是家人，而我只不过是你舅舅的同事罢了，对不对？”

终于从他的话里看到了一些进展，悠立即抓住这个机会，想要借机弄清楚一切。

“是因为舅舅说了什么吗？在朱尼斯那天之后？”

“嗯…他确实很好奇为什么我们经常在一起。没有直说什么，但是看上去很惊讶。”足立耸了耸肩。“然后啊，他的话让我开始反思自从五月以来我有多少次和你聊天。次数多到显得有些奇怪吧，我猜。”

悠回想起当初邀请足立来家里吃饭的时候有多困难：他一直坚持说那样会很尴尬。

“你是家里的朋友，所以没什么奇怪的啊？”

片刻停顿之后，他听到一声短促的笑声。

“堂岛先生的朋友？我都不知道我有没有希望能荣升到那一级啊，哈哈…”

“也是我的朋友。”

又是停顿。即使只有一瞬间，他看到足立的脸上一片空白。

一秒过后，熟悉的笑容再次回归。

“那个啊，这是不是因为在商场里碰见的那位老太太，还有我们在那之后聊的话？我那时候说的都是认真的。我喜欢一个人，也不介意自己会不会被轻易替代。”

悠微笑着摇了摇头。

“但我不觉得你内心也那么冷淡。”

“不是冷淡，只是人生就是这样的，你必须学会适应。”足立再次挠了挠头。“总之，忘了它吧，好吗？这不是什么你需要费心处理的问题。”

“所以你不否认确实存在着问题。”

警探闭上眼叹了口气。

“你真的不是堂岛先生的亲儿子吗？有时候就和他一样顽固，”足立看着悠，嘴角微微翘起。“我说，这里也有不少你的同龄人，这种建立友谊之类的事不是更适合去和他们做吗？为什么要来找我呢？”

在等待着警探重新愿意与自己聊天的这段时间里，悠无时无刻不在问自己同样的问题。有时他甚至觉得这种执念是玛格丽特和伊戈尔关于羁绊的洗脑之下的产物。但大多数时候他还是更愿意使用伊邪那岐，明确地使自己知道这么做的目的不是为了追求力量。

但他并不知道自己追求的究竟是什么。他唯一知道的是，当有时自己在朱尼斯同时碰上阳介和足立，不与任何一人度过时间比在其中做出选择要简单得多。

“和你聊天的时候我感受不到年龄的差距，足立先生，”他的声音一如既往的平稳，决定先不要过多思考，而是就这么顺其自然继续下去。

足立几乎因为他的话撅起嘴。

“喂，这句话的意思是称赞吗？”

“你不是自己说了足够年轻当那位老太太的孙子了吗？那样的话应该和我差不多大。”

悠露出了足立常有的恶作剧般的微笑，而警探笑着摇了摇头。

“哇哦，你算是个相当优秀的倾听者了，真是让我受宠若惊。”

悠知道最近的自己有些过于依赖这个‘才能’，逐渐已经将它视作理所当然了。但仅仅因为足立的一句话，他又再次为之而感到感激。

***

最终，警探同意了陪伴悠去夜钓。散步间，他们抵达了河岸。悠迈进高草之间，出来时带着一根鱼竿。

“把东西留在外面真的没问题吗？”足立轻轻笑起来。“看来你比我想象的更快地适应了乡下的生活啊。”

惊讶于他的话，悠盯着手中的鱼竿。

“不是吧，别告诉我你现在才意识到。”足立困惑地挑起眉，“这还真是相当程度的适应力啊。”他弱弱笑了笑，“不过，我猜高中生确实能适应一切就是了。”

悠回以一个微笑。

“我觉得不管在什么年龄，搬家都不是什么值得期待的事。”

“哦？”手插在口袋里，警探偏过头。“所以，你当初并不想搬过来？”

正忙于将面包屑固定在鱼钩上，悠皱了皱眉。这么说感觉不太对，但是他也无法回忆起三个月之前的想法了。也许足立说的没错，自己确实适应得太快了。

“我那时只是不知道该期待些什么，”解决了手上的鱼钩，他漫步走向码头。“也没有其他的选择就是了。”

站立在码头边缘，他面朝一片漆黑的河水，感觉到一旁警探好奇的视线依旧停留在他身上。

“我也差不多，”足立在悠身边的石岸上坐了下来，盘起腿，手依然插在口袋里。“看来我们之间还是有一些共同点的。”

“听起来就像是除此之外我们之间就没有相似的地方了，足立先生。”悠微笑着扭过头，却看到自己的同伴出神地望着远处。

决定不打扰到他，悠等待着他的回应。在几乎是一整分钟的沉默之后，警探终于重新回到了对话之中。

“堂岛先生告诉过你吗？就在你来到这里的几周前，我才被调到稻羽来，”他的声音没有丝毫起伏。“在一月初的时候接到通知，除了接受别无选择。新一年的新开始。”

那个通知是没有任何征兆的，还是因为发生了什么事情呢？悠想着，但是没有问出来。足立看起来很平静，但是他能感受到话语背后渗出的痛苦。悠绝不想让这份痛苦再加剧。

“我几乎每天都会去朱尼斯，大概是因为那是这里唯一一个类似城市的地方吧。”嘴角扯出一个歪斜的微笑，足立捡起一粒卵石，懒洋洋地投向水面。“但还在城市里的时候，我却几乎都没有时间、精力，或者理由到那种商场里去。”

“因为‘直到失去才知道珍惜？’”悠问，而足立笑着摇了摇头。

“不，不是，更像是事物之间的失衡。城市里的犯罪率很高，在工作之外几乎没有心思去想别的事了。但在这里，要是觉得无聊了都没有地方可去。”

“看来即便是在谋杀案的搜查期间，你也还是会觉得无聊啊。”

悠本想着开玩笑来缓和一下气氛，但这一次足立的微笑却显得更加苦涩。

“…是啊，是啊，”短暂的停顿过后，他只回了这句话。

利用接下来的安静，悠终于抛出手中的线。

“那商业街呢？”

警探耸了耸肩。

“直到最近才知道‘六四’商店到底该怎么读。只有为了工作的时候才会过去，那地方实在是太乡下了。”

令悠吃惊的是，他意识到自己本能地想要为商业街做出辩解 - 那是四月时他第一个看见的地方，尽管那时的商业街并没有给他留下什么好的印象。

“有时候也挺热闹的，”他最后这么说道。

“是啊，整个小镇知道有个偶像住在那里的时候，确实是挺热闹的。”足立笑了起来，“但不是因为那里的平静。我在城市里的时候也不喜欢喧嚷的地方，太吵了。”

悠笑了笑。

“听起来你并不怎么享受城市里的生活，足立先生。”

“对吧？”警探挠了挠头。“这就是我不明白的地方。在那里我也什么都没有，除了工作地点更加有声望吧，但是我一点也不喜欢那里到处充斥的虚伪和竞争，”足立将视线重新移向水面。“不过啊，我还是觉得城市更好一点。”

接下来的一分钟，两人都保持着沉默。

“我觉得，在城市里保持独自一人要简单得多。”悠望着平静的水面，说道；不知为何没有一条鱼对面包屑表现出兴趣。“那样的生活方式在繁忙的生活下显得很轻松，几乎是自然而然，周围的大部分也不过只是陌生人。但是在这样一个平静的小镇里，独自一人的生活就显得让人喘不过气了。”

他预料到了接下来的沉默，只是没有想到会持续这么长。

“唉，当时在朱尼斯的时候，堂岛先生怎么就没有在我向你提起那些之前早点找到我呢？”足立有些窘迫地揉了揉头发。“我是说，我知道你是那种想要帮助所有人解决一切的人。堂岛先生有一次提到过，说是和你聊起他的妻子的时候感觉有多治愈。天，那可是堂岛先生啊。”他朝悠露出一个显得疲惫的微笑。“但是啊，我觉得你还是不要和我有太多接触为好，悠君。说真的。”

悠几乎能感觉到警探树立起的一道防线，在他终于成功使对话往私人的方向上前进时，又将他隔绝在外。

“你是说，你的情况比堂岛先生还要棘手吗？”

第二次试图开玩笑，悠看着足立再次面向河流。沉浸在自己的思绪里，在悠来得及提醒之前，警探又丢出了一粒石子。

“谁知道呢，也许吧。”

鱼儿被吓走，留下湖面一片平静。悠仔细思考着接下来的回复。

“我知道你觉得我们之间有很大的差异，足立先生，因为现在看起来似乎是这样的。但是在我刚刚搬来这里的时候，我最大的恐惧也是被排除在外。”

听到他的话，警探忍不住笑了起来。

“你？被排除在外？像你这样外向，友善，自信的小孩，在哪里都会受欢迎的，甚至都不需要去努力争取。”

悠摇了摇头。

“事实是…”他闭起眼了一秒，意识到自己还没有告诉过任何人这件事。“在城市里的时候，我大多数时候都是一个人。所以我会说那种方式很轻松 - 因为对那时的我而言就是这样的。在这里，我本来可能会再次独自一人的，我知道如果是那样的话，我一定会很痛苦吧。所以，如果不是因为我遇到的这些人…”

悠停顿了一下，知道自己接下来要说的话可能并不是很“正确”。

“如果不是因为案件，我也不会遇上他们，是他们给了我信心。不然的话，我本来不会有这样的机会重新开始。”

不知为何，足立的沉默让他感到一阵焦虑。但最终，警探只是发出了又一声苦涩的笑。

“…所以，这起谋杀案帮助你顺利安顿下来了？真是讽刺啊。”他从眼角看着悠。“那你算是欠他一笔了咯？抓到凶手之后，你是不是还得去向他道一声谢？嗯？”

悠抿起唇。这听起来既讽刺又伪善，但他无法否认这个事实。

“这一团糟带给我的只有一小点刺激，和一大堆麻烦，”足立轻声地笑着，“你能从中得到一些好处，还真是幸运啊。”

“只是‘幸运’和巧合，没错，”悠同意道。“所以我觉得你身处的是不公平的状况。”

摇着头，警探再一次笑了。

“对我来说反正也不可能有‘重头开始’了。不像你，我这样的成年人背后应当已经有足够的支撑了。我唯一的期望就是赶紧适应，然后完成工作。对现在的我来说，’运气’怎么可能还能帮的上忙呢？”

“它能帮你找到你的归属。”

足立沉默了片刻。

“你的话听起来就和那个‘灵魂伴侣’的传言一样天真又理想，小孩。无论是灵魂伴侣还是归属都不可能存在。都是编造出来带给我们一些希望的。但是大多数人在多年之后依旧无法找到它们，到那时，空虚的希望就会把他们压垮。”

悠看着他的同伴捡起另一块卵石，在手里把弄着。

“谢谢你为我担心了，但是我没有这种希望。没有希望的时候，时间就显得很有帮助了。被排除在外对你这样的高中生而言是种折磨，但是在你长大之后，你会明白那只是…”

“只是‘人生就是这样的’？”悠呼出一口气。警探露出一个微笑。

“没错，听得真专心。到头来所有人都是独自一人。那些说不是的人，仅仅是因为长久的掩饰和伪装把自己都骗过去了。我可不想变成那样子啊。”

悠看着足立脸庞的轮廓，感到胸口的重量几乎将他压垮。他想不出该对这样一个比自己更加不幸、又更加伤痕累累的人说些什么，同时又不会显得傲慢或是烦人——即便只是对他自己。

而与此同时，警探扬起手中的卵石，让悠清楚发现了他要再次投出石子的意图。

“足立先生，”悠偏了偏下巴，示意向手中的鱼竿。

“啊，对。抱歉抱歉。”足立不好意思地笑了笑，将卵石重新放回地面，接着缓缓站起身。“我差不多该走了，和你聊天很愉快，”他微笑道。“别把这些无聊的大人的话题放在心上，好吧？”

悠回以微笑。他倒是希望自己能做到。

“我们能下次再聊吗？”当足立已经踏上河岸的台阶时，他听到自己问道。

短暂的停顿。

“当然了，”警探回过头看着他，笑容几乎带着些歉意。“下次找些更好的话题吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

悠不是没有告诉过堂岛自己夜晚打工的时间和地点。但也许是他的舅舅过于担心夜间出去打工这个行为本身，因此都没有来得及关心日程或是打工地方的名字。要么就是在踏进紫路宫之前喝的酒让堂岛完全遗忘了这一回事。

但他第一个注意到的人不是堂岛，而是自从上周之后就没有再见到过的足立。尽管有音乐和水流声的干扰，他还是第一时间认出了那道声音——

“堂岛先生，我们就不能在别的地方随便喝点啤酒吗？”

“去你的啤酒吧，足立。我要的是清酒。”

忙于清洗手中的盘子，悠偏过头，看见他的舅舅和足立在靠后的座位上坐下。几分钟前还坐在那里的两名年长男人已经离开了。

“喂，谁过来拿掉这些杯子，给我上一杯清酒？”

没有注意到之前客人的离去，悠还没来得及收拾。女主人望了他一眼，从架子上拿起一瓶清酒和一个酒杯。

“赶紧的，小伙子，”她朝他笑了笑，“要是让客人等急了，等会儿的短歌表演就让你一起来哦。”

恐慌于这样的可能性——尤其是在堂岛和足立的面前，悠赶紧关上水龙头，擦干手，走到那两位并不陌生的客人面前。

“…没写好，时间戳没盖，证据编号也缺了，你告诉我你在那份报告上到底花了多少心思？”

“呃，那几个编号也没办法帮助破案啊，堂岛先生，是吧？”

“但这是标准流程，我关照过你要处理好的，”堂岛左手捂住了脸，“我今天浪费了三个小时重做，因为要是重新解释给你听哪里出了问题又得让我多花上一个小时。”

“我猜现在我明白哪里有问题了，哈…”足立移开视线，想向帮他们清理了杯子的人道谢，但在看到悠的一瞬间，他僵住了。下一秒，他朝悠露出了一个歉意的微笑，悠也回以了同样的笑：即使是无意的，但听见他们的对话依旧让他感到不太舒服。

“希望你真的明白了，我发誓这是最后一次我帮你干你的活了，”堂岛头也不抬的继续抱怨着，“我不管你是真的蠢，还是被流放之后就彻底放弃了-…”

“呃，堂岛先生，要不我们换个地方？或者今晚干脆就这么结束好了？”

堂岛放下手，面上带着毫无遮掩的怒意瞪着足立。

“你瞎说什么？这地方怎么了？”没有留出丝毫时间让对方回答，“不是什么大都市里的时髦酒吧，但是你也别想找到更好的了，所以给我闭上嘴，让我稍微享受一下行不行？”

没有再说一个字，足立抬起下巴示意了一下前方，终于让堂岛抬起头，然后瞥见了自己的侄子。

“你怎么会——…”在他说完或是悠能够解释之前，他的目光看见了那条围裙 - 刑警的逻辑让一部分记忆重新浮现上脑海，脸上的惊讶与怒气也随之消灭。“…啊，晚上的打工，你提过的…没想到会是在这里。”

“晚上这里也没有很多地方还开张啊，堂岛先生。”足立笑笑，换来他上司一道不满的视线。“真是辛苦啊，悠君。堂岛先生在零花钱上就这么严格吗？”他勾起嘴角，“虽然我都不知道你要这笔钱做什么。这里也没有太多能花钱的地方。”

“我在存钱，”悠很快回答道，不想引起任何怀疑。他希望舅舅不会过问太多细节。堂岛手里的空酒杯与吧台碰撞出一声响亮的声音，直接忽视了有关花销的问题。

“我几周前刚刚给过他几百。兼职工作是需要技术和自立的，”从堂岛皱起的眉来看，那句有关零花钱的评价确实戳到了他的痛处。要是稍微清醒一点的话他的反应还会这么明显吗？悠感到有些好奇。“还有，别再给我抱怨稻羽了，听到了吗？要是不想被送到乡下，你在城市里的时候就该拼命工作的。”

上一秒还在足立眼中的无忧无虑彻底消失了，取而代之的是嘴角挂起的一道痛苦而疲惫的微笑。

“哈，不管你信不信，我当初确实就是那么做的。”

“很明显你还不够拼命，”堂岛嘲笑道。

“是啊，看来确实是这样。”足立的笑声中没有一丝笑意。

“要再来一杯吗？”试图将堂岛从这个话题上拉开，悠用酒瓶吸引了他的注意力。

“啊-好啊，谢了，”即使是大量的酒精也显然没能让堂岛对于被自己的侄子陪同感到丝毫好受一些，于是这种尴尬让他重新回到了对他来说最方便的话题上。“真是没办法想象你哪天才能干好自己的工作，足立，”他嘟囔着抱怨道，“我和你一起工作了有…差不多五个月了？我相信这小子——就算没有半点专业背景，都能比你更派得上用场。”

悠开始懊悔自己给他端上的酒，并且同等程度地不乐意看见接下来可能的对话发展。

“你只是因为我的成绩就高估我了，舅舅，”他把重新倒满的杯子放在吧台上。“但是到了社会上，分数一点意义也没有。”

喝了口杯中的清酒，堂岛大笑了一声。

“说的没错，毕竟足立当初可也是班上的第一名啊，是吧！”

“哈哈，还真是过分啊，堂岛先生，”足立笑了笑。悠不知道是自己听错了，还是笑声里真的存在有一丝紧张。

“但我可不单单是因为你的成绩才那么说的，”堂岛的表情突然变得严肃起来。“你聪明，努力，外向，而且可靠，这些都是一个优秀的刑警必备的条件，”他再次把酒杯举到嘴边，“但是…这些话可别告诉我姐。要是你真的决定成为警察的话，她一定会杀了我的。”

“堂岛先生说的没错，”笔直地看向悠，足立朝他露出一个恶作剧般的笑。“不是最棒的工作，但是你说不定会相当适合。要我说啊，像你这样的人正是我们国家需要的警力。”

悠惊讶地眨了眨眼。他习惯了从其他所有人那里听到关于自己’成熟’的评价，但是足立将他当作平等来看待还是第一次。

“这话居然从你嘴里说出来…”堂岛哼了一声，“而像你这样的人正是-…”

“舅舅，”悠的语调平静，但声音背后的含义足以让堂岛明白他的意思，也足以让足立惊讶地眨了眨眼。

“啊，对…我都忘了你们俩最近变得这么要好，”堂岛叹了口气，手伸向酒瓶，给自己倒上了第三杯，嘴里一边继续嘟囔着。“我都想象不出你们能聊些什么。算是什么…城市怀旧俱乐部吗？再把那个朱尼斯的小子叫上，你们就算齐了。”

从悠的理解来看，舅舅几乎从来不会和足立聊起工作之外的事。考虑到他自己也从不提起他的私人事情，这也并不在意料之外；他大概以为所有人都是这样的。悠觉得这既不公平，又令人难过。

“…希望你们能对对方产生点积极影响。”

“悠君是班上的第一，我从前也是，所以这不是已经有点进展了嘛，”足立笑了笑，在堂岛来得及开口讽刺之前继续了下去，“既然已经喝过三杯了，今天不如就这么结束吧，堂岛先生？我们周末还有工作，对吧？”

“别突然摆出一副模范员工的样子，”堂岛不耐烦地摆摆手，重新满上了杯子。“而且你又有什么好着急的？反正也没人在等着你。”

尴尬的沉默持续了片刻。

“是啊，没错，”足立挠了挠头，轻笑了一声。“确实没有。”

在悠想出办法介入之前，就看到堂岛皱起眉叹了口气，视线落在身前的吧台上。

“…抱歉，不该那么说的。”

足立挑起眉，似乎是真的感到惊讶。

“啊？不，没事的，堂岛先生，”他又发出一声轻笑，“毕竟事实就是那样。对我来说也从来没有变过。”

堂岛沉默了一阵子。悠盼望着他的舅舅能考虑进行一次真正交心交谈的可能性。

不想打扰到他们，他转身收走了另外两位客人留下的杯子，这才意识到酒吧差不多完全空了下来。

“悠，”堂岛叫住他，示意向足立，“给他也来一杯。”

“堂岛先生——…”

“我自己走回去。”

“很高兴看到你对自己那么有信心，但是不幸的是，你的车可不会自己开回去。”

堂岛闭上眼，重重叹了口气，灌下了又一杯。

很明显是不会有什么交流发生了：在私人话题方面，堂岛就和足立一样不愿敞开。看到他们使悠感到好奇，’成年’是不是真的意味着把所有问题都蒙在心里，即使明知道凭着自己一人无法解决。他不知道这是更不理性，还是更不幸。

“那就把悠送回去，然后停好车，”堂岛的声音含糊，明显是依旧懊悔着说过的话。

“看来你就是想摆脱我啊，堂岛先生，”足立笑了，朝悠眨了眨眼。“但是我不觉得在最后一名客人离开之前悠君能下班，对吧？”

“没错，”悠回答道，无言地感激足立的体谅与忠心。他们都知道凭堂岛一个人是不可能回得了家的。

堂岛第三次发出叹息，嘟囔着什么像是“处得来”之类的话，但大部分都听不清。

“酒还是算了吧，我能要点吃的吗？这里也不是只卖酒，对吧？”

“是的，但是这个时间恐怕只有咖喱和拉面了。”

足立耸了耸肩。

“那就拉面吧。”

悠点点头，走向角落里的厨房，背后又传来了舅舅的声音。

“天啊，又是该死的面…”

“你可不想看见我死于营养不良吧，堂岛先生。”

“成天吃那种东西哪里可能有什么营养啊？！”

“你好像和那两位先生很熟啊，”女主人向他笑了笑，走到鱼缸前去喂她的明彦。

“或多或少吧，”悠微笑着耸了耸肩。

他希望舅舅和足立能更好地了解对方，但同时他也知道，自己在这件事上帮不上忙。

***

“好了，堂岛先生，尽量不要睡着好吗？最多五分钟就到了。”

传来一阵听不清的嘟囔，足立关上后座车门，示意悠坐到副驾驶的位置上。等两人关上门系上安全带，后排已经开始传出打呼声。

“多谢你照看他了，”悠朝足立笑了笑，后者发动了引擎。“完全无法想象你不在的时候，他晚上都是什么样的。”

“大概就是早上六点在车里醒过来，买点药，然后去上班吧，”足立轻轻笑了笑，“相信我，大人都会这样的。”

“那一定很累吧，对菜菜子来说肯定也不容易。”

“做我们这一行的，’累’的定义有的时候会显得很奇怪。有时候精神太过疲惫，你就会冒险让自己的身体运作到极限，希望能让自己的精神稍微放松一下，”足立将车驶出了商业街。“不过确实，菜菜子一定很高兴爸爸能回家吧，不管他的状况如何。每次看到他出现在门口的时候，她的眼睛都会发光，对吧？”他偏头看了眼悠，笑了一声，“不知道为什么，但是我有一次告诉过堂岛先生，说他应该好好珍惜这一切。不过当然啦，他立马就叫我闭嘴，然后当天晚上还是在警局过的夜。”

看了眼镜子，确保自己舅舅依然沉睡着，悠的视线移向了足立。

“他的话和行为有时可能显得有些鲁莽，但是我相信他的本意不坏。”

“不要因为他刚刚在酒吧说的话就小题大做啊，”意识到悠想说的话，足立笑着摇了摇头。“安心，我和堂岛先生在一起的时间可比你多多了，我已经习惯他这副样子了。而且我又不是什么很脆弱的家伙，他只是说了事实而已。”

悠看着足立的侧脸，看着一道道灯光交映着照过他的脸庞。要不是因为堂岛本人的道歉，他可能会以为那不过是自己错会了另一方在酒吧里的反应，理解错了那时短暂的停顿和过后的笑。但要是连是半醉着的堂岛舅舅也觉得自己碰触到了不该提起的话题，那这一切就不可能只是自己的想象。

像是感觉到了悠的不相信，足立也抬头看了眼镜子，然后放低了声音。

“无论如何，那种事也不是我能在堂岛先生面前提起的。像他那样失去重要的人真的很令人难过，”他空闲的左手挠了挠头，“我不知道该不该说，但是…看到他的时候，我就更加确信了独身一人真的很好。不会因为失去而痛苦，这样安全得多。”

认真思考着他的话，悠沉默了片刻。

“我明白你的意思，但是比起不产生任何情感，我还是希望能感受到它们，无论是好的那些还是糟糕的，”他最后这么说道，然后微笑着挑起眉，“这不就和喝酒一样吗？用宿醉的难受来换喝酒时短暂的快乐？”

“不，不，大人喝酒的时候啊，只是经历着’困扰’的循环而已，从’酒精’到’宿醉’，从一个问题逃避到另一个，然后在问题的间隔里找到一些快乐，”足立扯扯嘴角露出一个笑，“但是我猜到你会这么说了。所有小孩都会这么说，但那时因为他们不相信坏事真的会发生在他们身上，”他耸耸肩，“以前经历过的几段感情教会了我，好事发生的几率实在是太低了，根本无法弥补坏事造成的伤害。除此之外，像是回忆这种诗意化的东西，我一点也不感兴趣，所以把时间和精力放在那种事情上对我来说完全没有道理…或者说完全提不起劲。”

悠知道自己没办法提出能令足立信服的反驳；他能说的也只是基于自己的理想，而无论他有多么坚定的信念，理想终究还是比不上亲身经历的。

道路两边闪过一排排矮小的房屋，他已经认出这片街道了。

“你跟舅舅说他应该更加珍惜菜菜子，”悠重新提起了这件事，“那不正是因为你相信有些事情还是值得努力的吗？”

面朝前方的路面，足立的笑声中似乎有些挖苦的意味。

“我们就假设她长大之后去了大城市吧，把自己的父亲留在了这里。这种可能性确实存在不是吗？毕竟没有人知道孩子长大之后会是什么样，”看到悠困惑的表情，他笑了笑，“无意冒犯啦，’哥哥’，只是个假设而已。我只是觉得要是他得面对这种情况的话，堂岛先生最好还是尽力不让菜菜子在长大的过程中觉得自己是被抛弃了。有时候他看到她，就像是回忆起了痛苦的过去，然后…”

足立突然打住了，匆忙看了眼镜子。确保堂岛依旧没有醒来的迹象，他松了口气放松下来。

“哇哦，真是太冒险了，还好还好，”他侧头看了看悠，脸上挂着偷笑，“别告诉他我说了这些，好吗？”

“他也不可能会相信我，”悠回以微笑。“从今晚的事情来看，他对你的看法依旧停留在表面。但是你对他、对他烦恼的理解却要透彻得多，真是奇怪。”

足立终于在堂岛家边上的小道上停了下来。

“不算奇怪吧，我对他的了解都是从工作时的观察上得出的。但是堂岛先生可就没有时间或者机会做同样的事了。而且他也不怎么乐于进行私人方面的交流，”他笑着看向悠，“不像他的侄子。那么，我停好车之后，帮我一起把你舅舅扶到房间里去吧？”

***

“你确定走回去没事吗？”

在两人扶着堂岛上楼之后，悠看着足立在门口穿上鞋，心里感到有些不舒服。足立有一次提到过，他的家比起堂岛家更靠近商业街，意味着他得一路返回他们来的地方。

“没事的啦，要是我借了堂岛先生的车，我明天可就得在七点之前过来接他，我还是更喜欢九点之后再出现啊，”他笑了笑，“二十分钟的走路和两个半小时的额外睡眠，猜猜我会选哪个？”

有那么几秒，悠考虑着提出让足立在这里过夜，但是那对警探意味着同样的早起。他也不确定堂岛有没有多余的棉被，为了问她而叫醒菜菜子也不是个很好的选项。

“抱歉，”他叹了口气，知道没有更好的解决方案了。“还有，谢谢你。”

“不用谢，很高兴能帮上忙。我也确实欠你舅舅很多，毕竟工作上给他带去了那么多的麻烦。”

足立已经迈出了门，但悠还有最后一个问题想要问他。

“他在警局里还有别的朋友吗？”

“‘别的’，哈…”足立笑了笑，但是没有追究下去。“嗯，你这么说的话…我觉得没有。怎么了？”

“他给我的印象一直是喜欢独自工作的人，而且常常会太过拼命，”注意到足立脸上的困惑，悠解释道，“所以我觉得，不管是和谁一起工作，他都能挑出毛病的。”

足立左边的嘴角微微翘起。

“所以你在说，不是我也依旧无所谓？”

“我不是这个意思——…”

还没来得及结束自己真挚的解释，他就听到足立笑出了声。

“抱歉抱歉，只是开个玩笑而已，小孩。我知道你想说什么，但是…”他耸耸肩，“堂岛先生只是想要自己的搭档完成份内的工作，这没什么不对的。”

悠不是很能理解那句话其中包含的情感。

“所以你想要达到那份期待？”

“大概吧。不过话又说回来，要是我能达成我自己的期待，我现在也不会在这里了。”

就像是试图鼓励自己一样，悠想着，正如他自己想要听到更多的细节一样，也许警探本人也需要一个发泄的方式。话语脱口而出。

“足立先生，是什么造成了你的调任？”

开口的前一秒，足立刚刚踏上了人行道，将门口的小小一圈灯光留在背后。悠看不清足立脸上的表情，而这使得这份沉默显得比以往要漫长得多。

“…在你周围我真的会说很多话，不知道是因为你，还是我，还是都有。哈…”足立的声音在空中停留了片刻，然后他继续道，“总之，这个话题就留到下次吧。”

悠察觉到这个’下次’可能在短期内不会发生了。

“如果你不想说的话也没关系，”他摇了摇头，“我不觉得那会是什么高兴的话题，但是要是说出来可能会让你感觉好一些，我是这么想的。”

足立笑了，然后转过身。

“你和我聊的话题有任何一个是算得上’高兴’的吗？换做是我的话，怕是早就厌烦了吧。”

“不，我很享受那些聊天，”悠的声音一如既往的自信。“我觉得它们能帮我更好地了解你。”

“聊天就是为了这个目的吧，虽然我还是不明白为什么你会想要’更好地了解我’。”

悠停顿了一秒，决定利用这个机会来好好解释。

“我和这里的其他人聊天的时候，感觉就像是我能清楚知道他们的困扰。他们聊起的也往往是同样的事。不是说这是坏事，只是有些太…简单了。”

足立没有立即回复。但当他开口时，悠在他的声音中听到了以前从未出现过的语调。

“…你是说，’无聊’？”

悠摇了摇头；他有意没有用那个词，感觉很不对。

“还记得上次你说，我想帮助所有人吗？”悠短暂闭起了眼。“其实这里没有人是真的需要我的帮助。他们已经有了答案，只是需要有人让他们下定决心。他们会感谢我，但是我知道我并没有帮上什么。”

“听起来简单，但是他们之前可能就已经和许多人聊起过同一件事，但只有你让他们明白了过来，”足立耸耸肩，“而且，你确实很善于倾听，所以这确实是你的功劳。”

悠再次坚定地摇了摇头。他不是为了消除自己的疑虑才提起这个话题的。

“我想说的是，和你在一起的时候却不一样。越和你聊天，我就越想帮助你，但却做不到。因为看起来我唯一能帮上忙的方式就是让别人下定决定找出自己的答案，”他看着足立模糊不清的脸庞。“而你似乎还没有找到。”

漫长的停顿，跟随着一声笑声。

“我确实说过我可能是个难题，不是吗？”

“这也是原因之一，”悠点了点头，“听到你像这么说，我没办法置之不理。”

“喜欢挑战啊，这样…”足立的声音似乎比平时更低沉。“所以，你想了解我，就是因为你觉得我已经有了这些答案，只是还没发现。可要是它们根本就不存在呢？”

“那么我会帮你找到它们。”

“为什么？”

足立的声音又一次变得陌生，但他的提问让悠无暇顾及这件事。

“…也许我也不明白为什么，”片刻犹豫后，他说道，微微皱起眉。

他们同时保持着沉默，直到警探发出了一如既往的轻快笑声。

“知道吗？你真的是个很奇怪的小孩，把时间浪费在这种事情上，”足立朝路上走了一步，“不过，也许大家都有各自排解无聊的方式吧。”

悠想要反驳，他知道这绝不是因为无聊，但意识到那样的话自己就必须找出足够的理由。但他能想到的要么不够有说服力，要么就是听上去显得可笑。

“差点没机会说，我也很享受那些聊天，”足立低声笑了笑，“就像我同样享受八小时的睡眠一样。”

悠从口袋里摸出手机，看向时钟：已经快要凌晨一点了。

“看来我在你周围也会说很多，”他摇头笑了笑。

“彼此彼此，哈，”警探笑着回应。“那之后见了。晚安。”

“晚安，足立先生。”

关上滑门然后锁好，悠在原地停顿了片刻，琢磨着那些话。无论自己与足立的对话表面上显得多么真诚和私人，但在某一时刻，他总会感到像是有一道有形的墙壁将他隔绝在外。悠不禁思考着，自己究竟有没有可能跨过这一面墙。

摇摇头，试图摆脱脑海里丧气的想法，他关上客厅的灯，上楼回到了自己的房间。


	3. Chapter 3

“哟，搭档，上周刚看到你来了好几次，嘛，其实是这整个月都一直看见你。多谢惠顾啦！”休息刚刚开始的阳介拉过一张椅子在悠身边坐下，长长叹了口气。“大多数时候的下午我都在入口附近的杂货区，但是要忙着限时促销，所以没办法离开那里。下次来的话随时过来打招呼哦？”

悠微笑着点了点头。

“当然。”

三天前，千枝和他答应要帮忙商场的工作。阳介甚至保证了会付他们工资，但是悠知道他工作多么辛苦，于是婉拒了。更何况就算没有这份工作，他还是会天天来朱尼斯一趟。

“你和菜菜子一起来的吗？”

“不是，她喜欢晚上过来，和舅舅还有我一起，”悠笑着挠了挠头，“已经算是个传统了。”

“‘朱尼斯让家庭更亲密’？哇哦，这可能会是个不错的宣传词呢，”阳介朝他眨了眨眼，“但是啊，堂岛先生天天都那么晚下班，太晚了可是会错过很多好东西的哦？”

“重要的是度过的时间，价格稍微贵一点也没有关系。”

“稍微？拜托，你都没留意过下午时候的价格标签吗？有些东西甚至能打到两折诶！”

悠忍不住笑了起来。

“阳介，你这样就像是个斤斤计较的家庭主妇一样。”

阳介撅起嘴，但最终还是放弃似的闭上了眼。

“在做生意的家庭里长大大概就是这样的吧，”他叹了口气，“不过说真的，你过来真的是为了买东西吗？”

悠摇了摇头。

“我只是在找足立先生。”

“哈？你舅舅的搭档？帮我们找到了久保的那个？”

“是啊，但是在那之后我就没怎么见过他。我之前经常在朱尼斯见到他，所以就来试试运气。”

阳介惊讶地眨了眨眼。

“可是，你一周至少来三次，而且连着来了一个月诶。”

悠知道实际的频率比那要高得多——阳介大概是错过了其他时间的他——但他没有纠正。

“看来我的运气确实很糟，”他试图一笑了之。

“是啊，不过毅力可嘉，”嘟囔着说完，阳介挑了挑眉。“等下，难道是堂岛先生让你督促他不要偷懒吗？”

“不是，我只是想聊聊。怎么了吗？”

“呃，也没怎么吧，只是…”阳介的表情依旧有些困惑，“…你们真的有什么可聊的吗？我是说，他只是你舅舅的脱线搭档不是吗？还记得他上次逮捕那个理世的跟踪狂时候的样子吗？”阳介大笑起来，“天，真的是太搞笑了。”

越是从旁人口中听到他们眼里的足立，悠就越发意识到，对警探抱有复杂的想法的只有自己一人。仿佛所有人对他的看法都和伊戈尔的塔罗牌面一样，并且也都愿意仅仅止步于这个表象。

“足立先生并不像他表现出来的那么冒失，”悠反驳道，“他其实是个洞察力相当强的人。虽然他不会表现出来，但我总觉得…”他的眉毛紧拧，思考最恰当的话。“…他心中似乎怀着相当多的悔恨。”

“好吧，要是你这么说的话…”思考了片刻，阳介低下头，咬着唇，“不管外表如何，大家心里总有自己的烦恼吧，”他苦涩地笑了笑，看向悠，“我们应该比任何人都明白这个道理，不是吗？”

“是啊，”悠点点头，感激着他愿意接纳自己的观点。

“所以，你就一如既往地专心倾听了吗？”

挠了挠脖子，悠回忆着最近一次和足立的交谈，那是在七月底从紫路宫酒馆回家的路上。后来在调查久保美津雄的时候他们又见过一面，但那时谈及的只有关于嫌犯的事。而几天前，足立为了庆祝而拜访堂岛家时，饭桌上的大部分时间他也是在和堂岛聊天，晚餐一结束就立即离开了，就好像是在刻意避开悠一样。

悠沉思了片刻，犹豫着是否该告诉阳介这件事，然后他闭起眼，轻轻叹了口气。

“我愿意，但他却不乐于敞开。我觉得，他是在掩饰自己对许多事物的关心，甚至可能不知道自己真的关心。就算有时他提起了伤心的事，他也只是，”悠挥手比了个推到一边的手势，“用一种像是在谈论陌生人的语气，就好像他自己没有受到任何影响一样。”

“也许真的就没有影响？”

几乎是立刻，足立嘴边常常挂着的那抹苦涩的笑浮现在悠的脑海里。

“不是的，”他摇了摇头，“那一定困扰着他。”

两人都陷入了沉默。

“那为什么…你还要管他呢？”

看到悠困惑地挑起眉，尽管对自己的建议不太自信，阳介还是解释了下去。

“因为，那就是他想要的啊，不是吗？你已经做得很好了，搭档。你主动提出帮助，还试着去更好地理解他 —— 而且你确实也做到了啊，你比周围的任何人都更了解他。但是你没有义务去解决镇子上所有人的麻烦，对吧？如果连足立先生自己都不想面对他的烦恼的话，为什么你要去费心？他是个成年人，这种事应该由他自己解决。”

紧紧抿起唇，一个月前产生的同样的疑问直到现在依然盘踞在悠的脑海里。他不明白为何自己如此执着地想要帮助这唯一一个没有寻求过他的帮助的人，也同样不明白为什么自己能如此肯定足立需要的、或者想要的不是独自一人，即使只存在于潜意识里。

“别想太多了，悠，不然你会累坏的。把多一点的精力留给自己，好吗？”

看到他的朋友脸上真挚的关切，悠微笑着安抚他。

“嗯，谢谢了，阳介。我会试着放松一点的。”

“就是这样，”满意于他的回答，阳介高兴地笑起来。掏出手机看了一眼，他起身离开桌边。“该死，我的休息时间已经结束了，得去找千枝帮她发传单。你这里的活干完了吗？”

悠扫视了一眼美食街，顾客差不多都离开了，他也已经清理完了所有的桌子。

“应该没有别的了。需要我帮忙吗？”

阳介朝他眨了眨眼。

“要是你愿意的话，搭档。”


	4. Chapter 4

还在城市时，悠从不会介意下雨天，雨声总是能为往常嘈杂的都市带来一丝平静。但稻羽的雨天却宛如恶兆一般，带来的只有焦虑与担忧。

希望摆脱脑海里沉重的想法，悠决定前往神社。他不久前完成了讨厌猫的人的愿望，现在正好向狐狸汇报这个好消息。但刚刚跨过神社的正门，他就注意到坐在屋檐下的一道人影。

尽管告诉自己要理性判断，悠的心中却还是忍不住燃起了一丝希望。他明知道足立不可能在这种天气出现在这里的。但再靠近几步，那件熟悉的宽松西装和暗红领带逐渐变得清晰。

“似乎总是能在最奇怪的场合下碰到你啊？”足立笑了笑，说话声盖过了雨水拍打伞面的声音。他的头发被雨水打湿，却奇异的比往常显得更加整齐。

向前迈了几步，来到警探的避雨处，悠向他露出微笑。

“忘记看天气预报了吗，足立先生？”

“我看了，但那群小孩子没有。本来是打算过来问他们一些关于美津雄的情报，结果突然就下起了雨，把他们吓坏了，”轻笑了一声，足立摊开手掌。“有个小孩坚持要用他的虫子来换我的伞，没法拒绝，所以现在我就只好困在这里等雨停了。”

悠本想说些什么，但还是没有说话。他知道足立一定会拒绝的。于是他也迈进了屋檐下，收起伞，在警探惊讶的注视下坐在了他身边。

“啊？你不打算提议让我搭你的伞回警局吗？”

悠整理着领子的手突然顿住了，挑起眉看向足立。

“我以为你会说那样很’尴尬’，然后拒绝我的，所以就 - …”他困惑道，然后就看到警探笑着摆了摆手。

“开个玩笑，猜的完全没错，”他勾起嘴角，“不过你的反应可没让我失望。”

悠叹了口气，微笑着摇摇头，

“而我还以为自己终于稍微了解你一点了。”

“你也确实猜中了我的回答啊。不提这个，你这种天气来神社做什么？还是说是你的’警探警示器’告诉你的？”

尽管知道那只是个玩笑，悠内心却还是不禁幻想那能成真。

“要是真的有那种东西，我们也不会那么少碰面了。”

“少？”足立的表情透露出他的困惑不解，“对我感觉像是没断过一样。”

“也许是因为我太让你烦心了吧，”悠玩笑道。短暂的停顿过后，警探回以一声轻笑。

“时间对我就像是一晃而过吧，我猜，”足立揉了揉他潮湿的头发，“每一天都一成不变，于是它们就合并到了一起。一周只是漫长的一天，一个月只是漫长的一周。”他抬头看向屋檐，雨点一滴滴缓缓滑落边缘。“但是下雨会让那一天变得稍微特别一点。这让我逐渐喜欢上了雨。”

悠体会不了他的感受，毕竟下雨对他和调查队而言意味着完全不同的事。但这并不是能够分享的事，于是他选择保持沉默。

“你喜欢雨吗？”足立扭头看向左侧，直直看着身边人的眼睛。

悠确信这是对方第一次如此直接地向自己抛来问题。

“我更喜欢城市里的雨，”他坦言道，望着被屋檐遮盖了部分的阴沉的天空。“这里的雨显得有些阴森。”

“在这种’阴森’的天气里，你决定跑来神社？”足立戏虐地挑了挑眉。“这算什么反向思维吗？”

悠沉思了片刻，然后告诉了他有关绘马请愿的事情，只是省略去了狐狸的部分。

“呃…那你是怎么挑选绘马的？随机的吗？还是只有你认得出主人的那些？”足立的表情是掩饰不住的困惑。悠这才意识到没有了狐狸，自己听上去就像个无私过头的白痴，甚至像是个跟踪狂。

他挠了挠头，思考该如何解释。

“我和别人有过约定要常常留心捐款箱。要是在下面找到绘马，我就要完成他们的愿望。”

“听起来像是你的又一个游戏，”警探微微一笑，“事后你也能得到回报？”

悠点点头。足立没有再追究下去。

尽管他尽力不去在意，足立口中的’游戏’还是令他感到心烦意乱。足立和直斗是唯二知道搜查队的存在的人，而两人都将他们的行动仅仅当作’游戏’来看待。被直斗轻视令人心生不快，但当足立也展现出同样的态度时，悠几乎感到灰心丧气。

悠没有试图去解释他们的行动，毕竟那从根本上而言就毫无意义。他咬住下唇。解释起来势必会牵扯到一些显得’怪异’的细节，这种难以令人信服的事并不会帮助改变对方的观点。

“说来有趣，我初次来到这里是因为工作的原因，”没有留意到悠茫然的表情，足立转过头，面向通往神社的小径。“有一些关于巽完二的事情需要询问他的母亲，当时她刚刚从这里离开，告诉我说她向神请愿，希望她的儿子能找到自己的声音之类的，”他笑了笑，“对我这种外人，她算是很友善了。询问完之后，她坚持说要我也来一趟，然后半塞给我了一张绘马。”

“你后来写了？”足立的话抓住了悠的注意，让他暂时忘却了脑海中纠结的想法。

“嗯。”

“但是你不打算告诉我具体是哪一张，”悠勾起嘴角。

“哇哦，连对两次啊，”警探调侃道，朝他笑了笑。“不过说真的，我都忘了自己写的什么，当时只是临时起意而已。本身我也不太相信有神灵实现愿望这种事，”他笑了一声，撇了悠一眼。“而且听完你的故事之后，我就更加肯定了。我猜，你没有写过绘马？”

悠摇摇头。他必须承认，这样的念头从未出现过。

“是你的话，大概会许愿让真凶落网之类的吧，”足立道，再次看向前方的小径。“但那是要努力才能达成的。如果凶手在全力逃避追捕，不以加倍的努力去回应可就太失礼了。”

悠好奇地挑了挑眉。

“这算是什么警察礼节守则吗？”

“可以这么说。要不是有坏人的存在，我们做警察的也就保不住工作了啊。而且啊，凶手也不会因为你向神明许的愿就主动送上门来，”警探揉了揉脖子，“不过…那个叫久保的小孩在失踪之前确实主动来过。”

“也许他只是觉得累了，”悠说道。“他的确说过他想得到关注，所以才会主动出现吧。”

“也许他只是受不了愚蠢的警察浪费了那么多的时间，”足立轻笑着耸耸肩，“无论如何，这一切能结束真是太好了。不过希望你和朋友们不会因此而疏远了。”

悠握着伞柄的手不自觉地收紧了。足立说的没错。悠依然相信是这起案件才让他们聚到了一起，而随着案件的结束，他们之间的相处也将随之划上句号。这样的可能性令他感到恐惧。

“糟糕，好像让你想到什么不开心的事了，”警探不好意思地笑了笑，挠了挠头，“抱歉啦，小孩。不管怎么样，我相信你们一定还会是很要好的朋友。”

“是啊，”悠勉强挤出微笑，“我也希望。”

“天…这雨到底还停不停了？”警探再次仰起头看向屋檐。雨点滴落的声音似乎一点也没有减轻，甚至有越发变大的势头。

“真的不再考虑一下我的提议吗？”悠举了举手中的伞向他示意。

叹了口气，足立从口袋里掏出手机，看了眼时间。

“我五点要做个重要的报告，要是浑身湿透出现在局长面前的话，堂岛先生一定会当场杀了我的。虽然说，”他摸摸头发，又看了看湿掉的衣袖，再次叹了口气，“现在这个样子估计也差不多了吧。”

“你的头发这样反而显得整齐了一点，”悠淘气地微笑，看着足立翻了个白眼。

“拜托…附近理发店倒闭又不是我的错。我也没时间再认真打理，收拾成这样已经很不错了。不是所有人都能像你一样无论何时都扮相完美的，小孩。”

“我可以送你回你家，”稍稍迟疑后，悠说道。“你可以换件衣服，然后再拿一把伞。”

“我也没理由会有两把伞啊？”足立低笑了一声挑起眉，但片刻之后似乎回想起了什么。“…不过，上个月弄坏的那把好像还没有扔。只是用一次的话应该没问题吧…”他看向悠。“你确定没别的事要做吗？这样不会很 -…”

“尴尬？”悠在他之前说完，然后摇了摇头，微笑道，“不会，就算是的话我也不介意。”

足立的嘴角勾了起来。

“你真的是个很奇怪的小孩，”他慢慢站起身。“那就多谢啦。幸运的是，我家比警局要近得多，所以不会让你花太久的。”

悠也跟着站起身，然后撑开伞，走出屋檐。

“我应该比你高一点，足立先生，所以-…”

“是，是，不但发型完美，还比我来得高…”双手插在口袋里，警探懒洋洋地迈进悠的伞下，任由对方撑着伞，叹了口气，“唉，明明报告都没开始，我的自尊心就已经粉碎了。”

胸中因他的话而升起一股陌生的情绪，悠不得不改变话题。

“等下的报告是关于什么的？”两人迈过神社的灯笼时，悠开口问道。

“每月惯例的报告。根据书面报告的数量讨论当前进度，”足立叹气道，“各种各样，不过大部分都是毫无用处的重复工作而已。相当无聊。没什么动力去准备啊，所以一直会被点名。”

雨点滴落在伞面的声音填补了片刻的寂静。他们走出神社的正门后右转，走上了商业街的道路。

“总的来说，你觉得警察的工作怎么样，足立先生？”悠问道。“这是你喜欢的工作，对吧？”

足立沉思了片刻。

“我想想…没什么是稳定的，除了还是个公务员这一点。工资，日程，职务，岗位 - 这些随时都可能产生变动。当然，也可能是朝好的方面改变，很多人会争取这样的机会得到升职之类的…”

足立嗤笑了一声。悠几乎能听到他的言外之意——

只是对我而言从来都只有更糟。

“…也许我其实根本就不喜欢这个工作吧，”警探耸了耸肩。

“但是在高中的时候，一定是有什么理由才让你觉得这是正确的决定。”

“啊？你是真的有认真考虑入这一行吗？”足立挑起眉。

“其实在紫路宫聊起之前，我就想过了，”悠坦言道。“现在只是想更认真地思考一下。”

警探挠了挠后脑勺。

“要是问我的话，职业这种事根本就无所谓，”他们离开了商业街，向住宅区走去。“我的意思是，到头来所有工作都是一样无聊。人们总以为会存在更好的选项，实际上根本就没有。”

悠耸了耸肩。

“也许吧，但总得选择一个。我不想做出草率的决定。”

“我明白，毕竟当初我也考虑过很多，”警探的微笑不知为何显得有些苦涩。“曾经的我确实看到过这个职业好的一面吧，但是残酷的现实会粉碎一切理想。所以最好从开始就不要怀抱任何希望。只要找个你适合的工作，赚到钱，那样就可以了。”

这样的观念背后一定有很大原因是来自那份调任，悠想着，要是谨慎深推下去，自己也许能更好地理解他的处境。

“也许算是幼稚吧，但我更希望把未来的职业看作是机会去做一些有意义的事。”

“幼稚与否取决于你说的’有意义’是指什么。”

悠花了几秒思考着回答。

“做出一些积极的改变，”他说，“不一定要是非常了不起的改变 - 只要能起到微小的帮助，对我而言就足够了。”

笔直望着前方，足立沉默了片刻。

“真像是你会说的话，”他翘起嘴角，“我第一个想到的不会是执法机构，不过…实话说，我还真的想不出有哪个工作是能够实现这样的志向的，哈。”

悠闭上眼，轻轻笑了笑。

“所以你的确觉得这很幼稚。”

“抱歉啦，小孩，不过确实。要知道，警察并不是什么英雄。即使我们之中的一部分在最开始期待着能为世界做出一些改变，那些梦想也很快就会淹没在无数的书面工作里。大多数时候，这份工作都是关于形式主义。任何的进展，要是缺少足够的证明文件，就算不上是可以接受的成果，而工作中唯一重要的就是成果。”

说这些话时，警探始终面向着前方，只留给悠一道侧面的轮廓。他看不清他脸上的表情。

“到头来，’改变’只是为了激励你这样的年轻人去免费加班加点工作的空头支票，仅此而已，”他耸了耸肩，“不过啊，所有的工作都是这样的。真正的世界就是这么运作的。我不是在劝你放弃你的选择：如果你决定当警察，你不会错过任何事。”足立终于微微偏过头，朝悠露出微笑。“而且我也确实说过你会很适合这个工作，记得吗？”

悠惊讶地意识到，自己不仅记得他当初说的这句话，还记得说出这句话时警探脸上的表情。

“等等，可是堂岛先生不是提过关于你母亲的事情吗？”

沉重地叹了口气，悠再次闭上眼。

“当时舅舅还在高中的时候她就不同意他的决定。事实上，直到现在也还是，说这份工作对菜菜子不好，”他解释道。“我猜任何人的亲人都不会愿意看到他们踏上这样的职业道路吧，毕竟这算不上是适合家庭的选择。”

“我不会说是’任何人’，因为当初我的父母就没有关心过我的职业选择，只要工资过得去就行，”足立笑了起来，而悠暗自懊悔着自己过于片面的话。“我以为你是因为父母的工作才被送到这里的，不是吗？”

“…是啊，没错，”悠紧抿住唇。父母的双重标准是少数会令他感到焦虑的事之一。

警探轻笑出声。

“看起来你是在计划着什么报复行动啊。”

“不是关于报复。我不想故意让自己的选择伤害到他们，”悠反驳道。“我只是希望他们能理解和接受我的选择。”

“要是不呢？”

悠发出又一声叹息。

“我现在还不想思考这种可能。”

“一如既往的乐观心态啊，哈，”足立低笑一声，“至少你还有堂岛先生的支持。”

“事实上，我前两天刚刚和他聊起过，”悠点点头，“我不想把他牵扯进来的，但是他说他会先和我母亲聊一聊，因为他很确定这件事她一定会怪在他头上。暂时而言，他说会等到九月底，到时再看我是不是认真的。”

“听上去很合理，”警探赞同道。“也没有匆忙下决定的必要，毕竟你要在这里待到春天不是吗？”

“是的，第二学年结束。”

“那就有足够时间让你和堂岛先生一起制定出一个策略了。比如说，他可以推荐一些能让你父母满意的知名学校，”足立转头看向悠，狡黠一笑。“或者啊，你也可以提醒他们说，当初是他们决定把你送到舅舅家一整年的，而且还是在临近毕业的时间。是他们没有考虑到这样一个可能破坏他们所谓的’家庭观念’的坏影响——所以，归根结底是他们自己的错。”

“指出他们的错误可不会对我有任何帮助，足立先生，”悠笑着摇了摇头，“不过，没错，也许等到春天我就能想出更好的解决方法了。”

“那祝你好运啦，”足立指了指他们逐渐靠近的一栋单层平房，嘴边依旧挂着微笑。“顺便，那里就是我家…呃，应该是吧。天，我都不记得上次在白天看见这里是什么时候了。”

走近门口，悠垂下雨伞，警探在口袋里摸索着寻找钥匙。

“这是你租的房子？”悠打量着房子周围，问道。

“是啊，”他闷笑了一声，“好像我买得起房子一样。”

终于，用钥匙打开门后，他踏进了房间。

“啊，在这里，”角落的塑料桶里放着一把透明雨伞，和悠的那把几乎一模一样。他在房间里撑开伞，愁眉苦脸地望着那三根坏掉的伞骨。“八月的时候下过一场暴雨，那时候就坏了。不过幸好今天没起风，撑到局里应该没问题，”他向他微笑道，“谢啦，悠君。看来就算没有请愿，你还是帮上了忙。不过话说回来，你确实是在神社里找到我的，简直就像是什么绘马一样，是吧？”

悠笑了起来，这确实是个有趣的巧合。

“我很高兴能和足立先生聊天。”

“至少这一次不是我在单方面抱怨了，”足立玩笑着说道，一边脱下外套，接着他注意到了悠穿着的短袖休闲衫。“这么穿不冷吗？”

悠这才感觉到手臂上冻起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，刚刚没有感觉到冷大概是因为走路的缘故。

“给，穿上吧，”没有等他反应过来，警探就将手中的外套递给了他。“肩膀的地方有点湿，但好过没有，”他有些不好意思地笑了笑，“要是你感冒了，堂岛先生又听说了这件事，到时候我可不会有好果子吃。反正你也不在意会不会显得’尴尬’，对吧？”

对方的主动令他出乎意料，回过神来的悠将伞靠在墙边，右手伸进袖套。

“啊对了，右边口袋里放着那个小孩给的虫子。对你应该更派得上用场。”

“嗯，”悠微笑。穿好外套后，又重新拿起雨伞。“后天有学校安排的旅行，所以恐怕要在周日之后才能还回来了。”

“没问题，我有替换的，”足立摆了摆手，“以我们这种撞见对方的频率，之后一定有机会还给我的。”

“好的，”悠点头，撑开手中的伞。“祝你报告会好运，足立先生。”

“唉，我会需要很多好运的。你旅行玩得开心。”

“谢谢。”

悠朝路边走了几步，但在听到身后门关上的声音后，立刻回过头去。望着那栋简洁、毫不招摇的房子，仿佛是无意识地想要将它与脑海中的足立关联起来，接着才转身离去。

***

当悠回到商店街时，他在神社附近停下了脚步，思考片刻后，他再次踏上阶梯。

他回到空旷的神社的捐款箱前，呼唤狐狸，告知它自己顺利达成了上一个请愿。看到狐狸一如既往展现出的激动，悠不禁勾起嘴角，耐心等待着它冷静下来。

“如果你不介意的话，其实我有件事想请你帮忙。”

狐狸庄重地点了点头。

“我刚刚在这里遇见的男人在春天时写了一张绘马，”悠伸出手臂，让狐狸嗅了嗅足立的外套。“你能帮我找到吗？”

狐狸嗥叫一声，随后消失在屋顶。大约足足一分钟的等待过后，悠看见它回来了，牙齿间叼着一张绘马。

“谢谢，”他轻轻拍了拍狐狸的头，接过那片破旧的木牌。

盯着那行字看了片刻，他抬头看向狐狸。

“…你确定这是他写的？”

狐狸毫不犹豫地点点头。

紧紧抿起唇，悠再次将目光移向绘马，字词间缓缓渗入的痛苦在他的内心深处回荡。

——‘希望我不像这样麻木，能够感觉到什么。’


	5. Chapter 5

“该死，我回去之后第一件事绝对是举报柏木老师，”阳介呻吟着躺回圆床上，“把我们带到这种地方明明是非法的吧？”

“几小时前在夜店里可没听你这么抱怨啊，前辈，”完二嘟囔着吐槽道。

“不像某些人，全程光顾着直斗了，一个字都没说过，”阳介反击道。“我们定好的，完二，下半张床，赶紧的。”

“喂！我又不是狗啊，该死！”完二看向悠的方向，期待着他能帮自己说话，但后者似乎全然没有注意到这里发生的一切。“…呃，前辈？怎么了？”

“你一整天都有点奇怪啊，悠。那么多里面偏偏选了背我？”光是想起来就让阳介打了个寒颤，“也太没创意了，你真的没事？”

悠朝他们笑了一笑。

“嗯，我没事。”

“看起来可不像没事，”皱着眉，阳介砸了咂舌。“别告诉我又是因为那个警探。”

“啥-…什么-什么警探？”完二明显紧张起来，换来阳介的一道白眼。

“拜托，不是’那个’侦探。能不能请你至少假装一下没有在单相思直斗？至少在我们还挤在同一间房里的时候？拜托了？”

“什——…闭、闭嘴！”完二从床上跳了起来，仿佛随时准备着一拳挥上去。“我才不喜欢他！”

“是，是，我完全相信。”

“该死的，我是认真的！才不是喜欢！”

“天啊，每次提到他的时候你要不就是坐立不安，要不就突然开始结巴，不是喜欢还能是什么？”

完二被他的话弄糊涂了。

“我-我只是…因为他和警察有关系所以才紧张而已！有什么不行的？！”

“哈，认真的？警察什么时候能让你紧张过，”阳介笑话着道，“行吧，行吧，反正我也不想听这种恋爱烦恼。”

“该死的！明明不是-…”

“所以到底是不是？”无视了完二的大嗓门，阳介转头看向悠。

“嗯。”

“不是吧，你明明八月的时候就答应说不会想太多了，搭档。是还在试图找出他的烦恼吗？”

悠抿起唇，思考了片刻该不该向他提起足立的绘马，但片刻后就放下了这个念头。他依然不太清楚那些字到底意味着什么，但是他了解阳介，要是他的话一定会慌起来，然后建议自己放弃试图解决警探的问题，或者干脆彻底远离他。而这两个都不是悠能接受的选项。

“偶尔他会愿意分享，但有些事情他还是不愿意倾诉。”

“…所以，就是这些’事情’让你一整个旅行期间都心不在焉？”

看到阳介脸上的困惑，悠挑了挑眉。

“有一些时候。是的。”

“你是说，你没办法好好享受学校旅行，就因为一直忙着思考着他的问题？”

“喂，等会儿，你们在聊什么呢？”完二插话道。

“足立先生，那个在理世和美津雄的事情上’帮’了我们的警探，记得吗？”阳介叹了口气。“那家伙似乎是有什么困扰，悠从夏天开始就试着想帮他了，但他却不太配合。悠似乎是在帮助他这点上陷得太深了。”

尽管阳介的语气带着明显的不赞同，完二望向悠的眼神是一如既往的钦佩。

“好样的，前辈，总是这么善解人意。”

悠向他投去感激的微笑，一旁的阳介再次叹了口气，闭上眼。

“是啊，但代价是自己的时间和精力…”

“不过，呃…前辈帮我们的时候不也是一样的吗。”

“可…可那是’我们’啊，”阳介试图反驳他的话，然后咬了咬唇，慢慢看向悠。“我是说…我知道的，只要看到其他人有困扰，你总是会想着帮助他们。但是如果你太费心于别人的问题了…你的全部心思就都会想着他们的事。要是那样的话，你自己就没办法好好享受当下的生活了。”

阳介的话让他愣住了，没有立即给出回应。

“我…呃…我觉得花村前辈的话有点道理，”完二挠了挠脖子，“你不需要去帮助碰见的每一个人的，前辈。不是说我很自私或者在嫉妒之类的啊，只是…一想到你要把自己割成那么多份去照顾镇上所有人，就稍微有点难过吧…”

“喂，难道你想说我听上去就’自私或者在嫉妒之类的’？”阳介瞥了他一眼。

“不是镇上的所有人，”甚至没有多想，他的话就自然而然地到了嘴边。“只有足立先生。”

阳介和完二同时挑起了眉。

“啊？可为什么偏偏是他啊，前辈？”

他已经两次卡在同样的’为什么’上了。悠试着思考出一个解释，但没等他想完，完二就插话了。

“呃，大概不该问的…毕竟，为什么是我，为什么是花村前辈，为什么是任何你帮过的人？这种事情是没道理可讲的。”他笑了一声，“不过啊，那家伙还真是走运！”

阳介紧抿着唇，几秒后垂下目光叹了口气。

“…抱歉，不该提起这件事的，搭档。我知道这不关我的事，只是…”他慢慢抬起头，“有时候我会担心，你是不是觉得我们太无聊了。”

困惑于阳介的话，悠片刻后才反应过来。

走廊里突然传来的尖叫打断了沉默，三人同时看向了紧闭着的门。女生的尖叫中夹杂着小熊深情款款的告白。这绝不可能是个好的预兆。

“别告诉我那只蠢熊又开始搞’倒追’的那一套了，”阳介咂舌。

“我的拳头开始痒起来了，”完二咆哮着冲向门。“马上回来。”

两人没有任何机会阻止他，只能看着完二关上身后的门。他显然是对早先的恶作剧还耿耿于怀。

“看来小熊今天可不太走运啊，”阳介笑着说。

“确实是，”悠微笑着回应。

随之而来的是尴尬的沉默，直到阳介叹了口气，勉强笑了笑。

“你知道吗，有时候我会想，要是没有这件案子，也许我们根本不会成为朋友。”

呼吸突然变得困难起来，悠不安于阳介接下来可能说的话。

“也许…也许你会认识另外一群人，和他们聊一些别的事，”阳介轻笑着摇了摇头，“毕竟你的社交能力简直是不可思议。”

悠暗暗松了口气，听阳介继续下去。

“我知道这听上去可能很蠢，但我还是希望我们比起其他人在你心里更重要一些，然后能让你感觉到…’归属’吧，”有些不好意思说出这种话，阳介窘迫地摆弄着脖子上的耳机，“不知道为什么，看到你这么着迷于别人的烦恼，让我觉得像是…像是我们对你并没有那么重要…”

悠紧紧抿起唇。他知道一定是因为自己的行为和态度才使阳介产生了如此的不安全感。深呼吸一口，他整理着自己的思绪。

“我如此想要帮助足立先生也许是因为…当初刚来到这里的我，本来也可能像他一样被排除在外的。”

看到阳介面上写满了不相信，他轻笑着摇了摇头。

“我知道你不觉得这种事可能发生，但那是因为你高估我了，搭档。我并没有你觉得的那么’酷’，在这里能结识到这么多人对我来说也是个意外之喜。”悠停顿了一下，视线飘向远处。“所以我能想象那对他会是什么样的感受。即使他自己不愿承认或是没有意识到，但是我知道，他一定非常需要别人的帮助。”

悠不知道自己现在的话听上去是不是和八月底在朱尼斯时所说的自相矛盾了。

抬起头，他直直看向阳介的眼睛。

“但那不意味着其他人就对我不重要了，”他的声音平稳。“我在搜查队里确实找到了归属感。无论发生了什么，我都会一直关心着大家，这点是不会改变的。”

停顿了片刻，阳介朝他露出一个微笑。

“…嗯，”阳介不好意思地别过视线，揉了揉脖子。“只是我的胡思乱想而已吧。抱歉提起这些，还勉强你说出这种话，还有就是…”他向悠眨了眨眼。“…愿意和我们当朋友真是多谢啦，搭档。”

悠微笑着点了点头，将阳介的一些话带来的困惑深深压在心底。


	6. Chapter 6

从学校旅行回来后，悠连续三天都前往了朱尼斯，最后却都无功而返。

周日，照例查看了一眼入口大厅，悠接着遵照与阳介的承诺前往杂货区和他碰头。后者正苦于架设促销台的任务。两人一边闲聊着，悠一边搭手帮他完成了手上的工作。也许是因为感激他的帮助，阳介没有询问他前来的原因，也没有对他频繁的环视四周做出任何评价。

周一和周二，知道阳介这次大概不会放过追问自己，悠仅仅是在朱尼斯门外透过窗户望了一眼大厅。

周三下了场雨，但他依然前往商场确认了一眼，接着才前往爱家。

他完全没有料到会在豆腐铺门前遇到足立。

“足立先生？”他有些担忧地望了眼店铺门口。“发生了什么吗？”

“是你啊，”警探抬了抬伞，向他露出一个微笑。“安心啦，只是关于那个跟踪狂的一点事情。已经有一阵子了，但是我们得确保理世和她的家人不会起诉。不提这个，学校旅行玩得怎么样？”

“过去之后才意识到，我都已经快忘了城市里的生活是什么样的了，”悠轻轻笑了笑。

“差距超级大的，对吧？唉，这里实在是太安静了，我当初都差点以为自己是聋了。要是回到城市里的话，恐怕我真的会失聪的吧。”足立笑了，“又要在这种天气去神社吗？”

悠摇了摇头。那张破损的绘马依旧深深刻在记忆里。

“是去爱家，”他注意到对方的伞只有一根伞骨微微弯曲，“你修好它了吗？”

“不，这把是我在神社借给小孩的。幸好他们第二天就还给我了。”

“我也该把外套还给你的，而不是每天都跑一趟朱尼斯，”悠微微一笑道，接着看到足立脸上露出的迷茫，他才意识到自己也许不该那么直白的。

“…你是说你每天都过去，就因为可能会碰上我？”

悠平静地点了点头，足立干笑了一声，声音有些发颤。

“还真是执着啊，不过好在你在这里碰到我了。”

“嗯，要是你不赶时间的话，我们可以一起走回家去拿你的外套。”

“抱歉，我得马上赶回局里报告，”足立揉了揉头发，“啊对了，要不你今天晚上来我家一趟好了，反正你知道在哪里的对吧？”

惊讶于对方的邀请，悠点了点头。

“但是时间是个问题，我不知道什么时候能到家。今天应该在十点左右能回来吧，但那样可能太晚了…”

“你有我的电话吗？”悠问道，看到警探困惑的目光，补充道，“你可以在到家之后告诉我。晚上几点我都没问题，我睡得比较晚。”

片刻之后，足立露出了微笑。

“反正案子也结了，晚上出门应该不会有危险，”他从口袋里掏出手机，“给，拨你的号码。”

收到从对方手机拨来的电话后，悠将手机还给了他。

“聪明，这样就不用担心让你等太久了，”足立将手机放回口袋里。“我得走了，那就晚上见了。”

“晚上见。”

目送着足立离去，绘马上的字不断地在悠的脑海中响起。在过去几天的思考之后，他决定将它归因于那份突如其来的调任对他造成的打击。这是唯一合理的解释，也是最有可能的。

从口袋里摸出手机，他将最近的一通未接来电保存进通讯录。最新的联系人自动跳到了列表最上方，而悠意识到自己一点也不介意。他再次望向足立离去的方向，然后继续踏上前往爱家的路。

***

晚上九点的时候，放在工作桌上的手机震动了起来。悠没有看屏幕就接起了电话，但却没有想到传出的会是阳介的声音。

“嘿搭档，忙着写作业吗？”

“嘿，其实我刚刚做完。”

“你…不是吧，那堆我已经挣扎了两个小时的多到不行的数学作业——你已经写完了？”

悠轻笑出声：他几乎能隔着电话看到阳介满脸的厌恶了。

“嗯，写完了。”

“天啊，你哪里来的力气去写的啊？反正我准备用旅行疲劳之类的借口拖延到这周底，”阳介笑着说，但接着换成了认真的语气。“…你觉得我们今晚要看一下深夜电视吗？”

悠抬头看了眼窗户，雨水重重拍打在玻璃上，接着目光移向了挂钟。要是足立在十点打来的话，他一定能在午夜前回到家。

“我有点担心直斗，”他同意道。“以防万一，我们还是留心一下吧。”

电话对面短暂地顿了一下。

“…那个，你想过来吗？我们可以一起熬夜，而且我也真的很需要你来帮我看一下作业，哈哈…”

尽管看不到阳介的脸，闭上眼还是让之后的拒绝来得容易了一些。

“抱歉，阳介，改时间再说吧。”

“…嗯，那算了，”阳介平静的语气听上去显得有些僵硬。“我应该能想办法解决。”

“那我半夜再打给你，”尴尬的片刻沉默后之后，悠补充道。

“嗯。希望什么事都没有。”

心中不知为何涌上一丝愧疚，悠挂断了电话。

还没来得及放下手机，又一次震动传来。这次是足立发来的短信，他会在二十分钟之后到家。差不多正好是走过去要花的时间，悠拎起提前准备好的装着外套的塑料袋，朝楼下走去。

***

“啊，到的好快啊，”打开房门，足立侧过身让悠进屋。“我也是刚回来。”

“早一点过来，你就能早一点休息了。”

“绝对不是因为你还有别的安排，”足立揶揄地挑了挑眉，笑道，“其实，我希望你能稍微陪一下我吃顿晚饭，对你来说算是夜宵，如何？”

再次惊讶于他的邀请，悠没有过多思考就点了点头。

“当然了，如果你不介意的话。”

“介意的话我就不会主动提了，”警探微笑着看着悠把伞放进塑料桶里，边上是自己相仿的那一把。“我也想顺便为上次的事情道个谢。”

“那次报告顺利吗？”悠一边踩下鞋子一边问道。

“呃，和平常差不多，”足立不好意思地笑了笑，脱下自己的外套。“至少没有因为样子不体面而被骂就是了。”

将自己的外套挂在衣帽架上，足立示意向右手边。

跟在他身后，悠踏进了这栋房子唯一的房间。出于习惯，他的目光最先看向了电视 - 是一台类似朱尼斯家电区售卖的款式。矮桌正对面放着两块坐垫，一张床，床头柜 - 所有的家具看起来都比他已经习惯在堂岛家看到的要新得多。

“稍微坐一下，我马上回来。”

悠点点头，把塑料袋放在地板上，然后在桌边坐下。足立把外套留在床上，接着走进了相邻的厨房。里面的灯光亮起后，悠看到厨房里也是同样的现代风格，干净而整洁。

“怎么了吗？”加热好两份预先放在冰箱里的食物，警探端着餐盘返回了房间。

悠微笑着摇了摇头。

“只是这里感觉起来很有都市的风格。”

“反正这里的租金也比城市里的便宜得多，所以就挑了个条件好一点的地方，”足立在对面坐下，将其中一份装着炒蔬菜和苏打水的餐盘摆在悠面前。“附近可没有很多类似这样的地方。”

“我还以为根本不会有呢，”悠接过对方递来的筷子。“也不能说我去过很多附近的房子，但是大多数朋友的家都和舅舅家类似。”

他看着面前的餐盘，对面的足立轻声笑了。

“说来奇怪，但是我还挺喜欢你们家的。虽然我是不能想象自己住进那种房子啦，但是拜访的时候感觉不错。”

警探自己一定也知道那背后的原因，于是悠没有试图点出这一点，抑或是告诉他’家’的概念。

“我也不能想象舅舅自己一个人要怎么清洁家里，”悠笑了一声，挑出盘子里的几片蘑菇。“他不算是善于持家的那种类型。”

“哈，难道我就算吗？我很少会用厨房里的东西，在这里也只是过夜而已。就这么简单。”

一边吃着，悠的视线扫过房间周围，桌子和架子确实显示不出存在任何的活动痕迹。

“现在工作之外很少有空闲了，”警探懒洋洋地挑拣着食物，一副没什么胃口的样子。“所以不要因为这里没什么有趣的东西而惊讶。”

不想显得过于打探，悠收回视线，重新看向面前的餐盘。

“你以前有什么兴趣吗？”

像是和食物一起咀嚼着他的问题，警探思索了片刻。

“小的时候我很喜欢读书，”他终于说道，视线盯着盘子。“不怎么擅长社交，只要是能找到的书就都会看。后来视力都被搞坏了，高中的时候不得不戴眼镜才行。”

“现在不读了吗？”悠挑眉问道，看到警探的嘴角扯起一个疲惫的微笑，然后慢慢摇了摇头。

“高中和大学让我讨厌读书，毕竟没办法继续喜欢一件一直被逼迫着去做的事情。也不可能为了它而抛弃睡眠，”他耸耸肩。“而且读得越多就会变得越挑剔，之后就发现自己很难对手里的书产生读下去的兴趣了。”

“也许是因为那些书不对，”悠说道，换来对方的耸肩。

“也许吧，但后来我就放弃搜索想要的书了。现在的我也没精力去找了，”足立示意向他左侧的电视。“偶尔会在睡觉之前随便看点什么。变成成年人之后，生活就会帮你设定好一切事物的优先级，所以趁现在你还能自己安排的时候好好享受吧。”

他的话带出了悠记忆中的一段对话。回想起旅行时和阳介说过的话，悠咬住了嘴唇。

“…是我说错话了吗？”

自己表情的变化也许有些太明显了。

“不是的，只是...”

悠停住了，他知道自己不能假装无事发生。要是希望足立能向自己敞开心扉，那他也必须坦诚相待。即使这意味着向警探分享在某种程度上与对方相关的事。

“最近我意识到，自己在设定事物优先级的方面似乎遇到了一点问题，”他叹了口气说道。

“嗯？为什么？”

一旦开口后就轻松多了。仿佛自己能向对方倾诉所有的烦恼，而不会有任何不自在的感觉——而这样的意识刺痛了他的内心：在一周前的学校旅行时，他选择没有向阳介提起这件事，那之后也没有产生与任何人聊起的想法。

“我不会追问的，”警探摊了摊手，误以为悠的沉默是因为不愿聊到这件事。“你看上去确实有点苦恼，不过要是你不想说的话也没关系的。”

对方没有施加压力这一点让悠更加安心下来。

他轻轻叹了口气。

“记得吗，我有次向你提起过我是怎么看待自己和周围人的交际的？”

“是指你觉得自己其实并没有帮上他们的忙？”

悠点点头，继续道。

“那一次，你说我扮演了他们唯一能倾诉苦恼的人，单单这样就已经足够了。”

“我现在也是这么觉得。”

“所以，要是对我的朋友们而言我是这样一个’特别’的存在的话，那他们也理所当然会希望我以同样的方式看待他们。对我而言他们也都同等重要，”悠皱起眉。“但现在我做出的选择却开始让他们觉得他们不那么重要了。”

清空了盘子里的食物，警探将筷子和餐盘放到一旁。

“可你早就已经开始做出这种选择了吧？”

悠挑了挑眉。

“你确实会花更多的时间去陪其中的某些人，不是吗？”

“…我有在尽力保持平衡，”悠的回答有些迟疑。

“这个’平衡’不可能是指把自己在每个人身上花的时间记录下来，然后根据这些数字来决定接受还是拒绝他们的邀约吧，因为这样的话不就意味着你的感情都是虚假的，不是吗？”足立耸耸肩，“即使你可能不想承认，但你一定也更渴望和其中的某些人一起度过时间吧。”

看到悠脸上的疑惑，警探笑了出来。

“拜托，’同等重要’？这种事根本不存在的好吗。在某些人周围时会感到更安心，这是人之常情。而且你的朋友们都有不同的性格，将他们作为同等来看待这种话难道不是在贬低你自己吗？”

“…为什么？”

“你认真的？”足立没忍住扑哧笑了出来，“迎和所有人本身就是不可能的事情啊。你周围围绕的人能反映出你的’自我’，不是有这样的说法吗？换言之：要是能与各种不同的人都感情融洽，那意味着你根本就没有’自我’。”

目光凝固在面前的餐盘上，微微皱着眉。悠沉默了片刻。接着重新抬起头。

“无论对方是什么样的人都友善对待，这样的想法难道真的不对吗？”

“…你是说，你不想使自己的行为对任何人造成伤害，而且想和周围所有的人都成为朋友？”

悠点点头。

“是的。”

眼神中透露不出任何情绪，足立没有说话。悠本打算说些什么，但警探却只是收拾起两人的餐盘和筷子，起身走进了厨房。

一分钟不到之后，他返回了，手里拿着两罐啤酒。看着足立将其中一罐放在了自己面前，悠本想礼貌婉拒，但对方的下一句话让他迟疑了。

“听起来可能无关，但是…你想知道我为什么从城市被调到了这里吗？”

悠惊讶地抬起视线看向对面的警探。紧绷的声音和僵硬的肩膀——这对足立而言一定是极其不愿提起的话题。而想到对方克服了这种程度的不适来告诉自己这个故事，悠几乎喘不过气。

“你想的话，我当然愿意，”短暂的停顿后，他点了点头。

警探打开自己手边的啤酒，灌下一大口，然后微笑着示意向悠面前的那罐。

“你自便，但是可千万不要告诉堂岛先生哦？”

片刻迟疑后，悠点点头，拉开盖子抿了一口苦涩的酒液。仿佛是感到满意，足立右手肘撑着桌面，视线钉在木桌面上。

“他之前就告诉过你了吧，我在学校里成绩很好这件事？”他轻轻一笑，摇了摇头，“其实没有听上去的那么简单。多亏了我的成绩，五年前的我进入了城市里最大的地区警察局，一年后被提拔到了犯罪调查部。”

足立再次将啤酒举到嘴边，悠想都没想就照做了。

“局里鼓励像我这样的新人去翻看从前的悬案，我挑的那一份是因同种药物过量导致的三起死亡。那一年类鸦片药物相关的案件数量迅速上升，那不过是几十件案件中的一起而已，”足立闭起眼，片刻后低笑了一声。“而我偏偏挑到了其中最具争议的一起，还真是幸运。”

没有追问为什么，悠决定让警探根据他自己的节奏来继续。

“那些案子比起实际任务更像是个人选择，调查它们不会有额外工资，日常的工作也还是得照做。明面上没有人会要求你在那些案子上投入精力，但要是完全不努力却会被指出批评，”他耸耸肩，“典型的双重标准。”

足立顿了顿，喝了一口酒。

“普遍的做法是半年左右后就悄悄把那份案子重新放回角落。当时有两个和我同时期被提拔的新人，他们最终就是那么做的。只要你稍微展现出了一点努力就没人会在意，毕竟这些悬案的目的就是为了让新人学会适可而止。”他嘲讽地撇了撇嘴，“顺便也让你习惯无薪加班。”

“但你没有放弃，”悠开口道，把啤酒举到唇边。

足立点点头，脸上的微笑显得有些疲惫。

“我蠢到坚持了三年。当然了，中途有无数次都想要放弃，但是一想到已经付出的努力——跑腿，问话，几百通的电话，冒着风险进行的秘密调查…”他叹了口气，揉了揉头发。“越是努力，进展却越少，但那时我已经没办法简单地放下那份案子了（放弃了）。”

悠的脑海中不由自主地回想起舅舅当时说的话——‘不够拼命’。

“去年八月份的时候，我终于追查到了一家大型私人医院，并且找到了一名嫌疑人，是在那里工作的一名内科医生，和堂岛先生差不多大，家里有两个孩子。有证据显示他涉嫌伪造医院档案。虽然没有和案件的直接关联，但我当时相信经过审讯后一定能得到情报。于是我就正式申请案件重启了。”

又长长灌了一口，警探放下易拉罐，食指漫不经心地描摹着瓶口。

“高层安排我主导调查，还分配给我三个协助的人 - 两个我不认识的年长警官，还有一个和我差不多大——就是之前提到过的很快放弃了自己负责案子的其中一个。几周之后，我们准备好了所有文件，得到了逮捕的批准，然后扣留了那名嫌犯进行审讯。”

视线凝固在手中的易拉罐上，足立有好一阵子都没有说话。再次开口时，他的声音几乎毫无起伏。

“我其实和年龄相仿的那个人相处的不错。算不上是’友谊’，但是他是警局里最常和我说话的人。他和其他人也都很合得来，像是有那样的…”足立停顿了一下，像是在思考合适的词，“天赋吧，让所有人自然而然聚集到他身边。所以尽管名义上是我负责，所有人都把他视为真正的领袖。但只要能完成任务，其它的我都不介意。”

悠不知道是不是这个原因才让警探选择提起这件事，但现在不是提问的合适时机。

“但即使拘捕了那个医生也还是没有太多进展。那家伙没有否认伪造文件，但拒绝透露原因或是细节。他大概知道这种程度的罪名最多也就是罚款，所以整整两周的盘问也没能问出任何话。”

足立再次拿起易拉罐。

“那两周里，他的妻子每天都会到警局里来，求着想见她丈夫，样子相当悲惨。但是因为她是同一所医院的护士，可能与案件有牵连，我们不能冒那个险。”

“这是合法的吗？”悠从瓶子里喝了一口，“我是说限制拜访的部分。”

“是的，只要在法庭上证明采取这种行动的必要性就好了。最初我们只有十天的拘留期限，但是后来争取到了最多二十三天。”

“那隔离呢？”

“由调查队伍决定是否允许外界联系。”足立耸耸肩，“其实还是那个’领头’的家伙坚持说不应该允许任何人的拜访，不但更安全，也能快一点把他’压垮’。尤其是他还主动提出去解决嫌疑人的妻子，所以大家就都同意了。”

悠挑了挑眉。

“解决？”

“呃，不是指那种啦，”足立轻笑着摇了摇头。“每次她来局里的时候，他就会给她带杯咖啡，告诉她理解她的处境，然后表示自己也无可奈何，接着再把她交给’管事的那个人’，”他无力地扯了扯嘴角，“所以我每天都得看着她的眼睛告诉她’这不符合规定’，然后安静听她在接下来的一刻钟里骂我是个如何冷血无情的混蛋。”

“为什么要把她交给你？”悠紧紧皱着眉问道。

足立的微笑显得有些悲伤。

“总得有人来当恶人啊。”

依然感到困惑，悠想要反驳，但还是制止了自己。证明那个人的错误不会有任何意义。

轻轻叹了口气，他只是再次举起啤酒。

“总之，二十三天的期限快要耗尽的时候，那家伙在晚上拜访了我的公寓，”警探继续了下去，视线再次落到桌面上。“他告诉我说现状有多么让他气馁，这样下去我们会弄丢最后一条线索，一切努力都会白费，以及自己肯定嫌疑人一定掌握着我们需要的信息。没法反驳他说的任何一点，”他再次顿了顿，“也是在那时，他建议我们采取一些更’严格’的审讯方式。”

预料到悠的问题，足立补充道：“这就不算合法了。”

悠放下手中的啤酒，手臂放在桌上，耐心等着警探继续下去。

“我们争论了一个多小时，然后我投降了，要求是不被直接牵扯进去，但是我答应会在场。我必须在场，毕竟是我负责的。他不介意由自己来执行审问。”

足立的声音很平静，但悠知道那背后一定压抑了很多的情绪，或者说，他希望。毕竟那才是正常的。

“他答应不会诉诸暴力，也会尽量不留下任何证据。但最终场面变得失控了。我有好几次都试图让他冷静下来，因为那个医生似乎昏迷过去了，但他只是让我不要插手。”

悠注意到足立的表情上终于出现了一丝皱眉，但当他又灌下一大口啤酒，放下易拉罐时，那张脸再次变得一片空白。

“第四次试图阻止他的时候，那家伙终于爆发了，然后开始喋喋不休地说起自己 - 包括警局里的其他人吧 - 是怎么看我的。”足立右手撑着脑袋，视线扫过桌面。“嘲笑我’没有自己的生活’，在这样一件’愚蠢的旧案’上浪费了将近四年，局里的所有人都觉得我的目标离谱得可笑，然后笑话说我的审讯什么也没问出来，我是个多么’无能的领袖’之类的…”

复述出这种程度的诋毁自己的话之后，足立却只是毫不在意地耸了耸肩。悠忍不住捏紧了拳。

“几小时之后，嫌疑犯也确实崩溃了，然后给出了一个名字。确认医生没事之后我们就立即离开了…或多或少吧，至少他看起来完全不像没事的样子。”

脑海中的推测让悠不安地吞咽了一下。

“他-…”

“不，不，他没事，”足立在他说完前就打消了他的担忧。“不然的话我也不可能在这一行待下去了，哈。”

警探再一次举起易拉罐。

“但第二天一早，我就被局长叫过去了。结果是有人放他的妻子去见他了，她歇斯底里地威胁说会找来律师把整个警局都告上法庭，还要单独起诉作为那场审讯的发起者和唯一执行者的我。”

陷入全然的困惑，悠拧起眉毛。

“嫌疑人作证说当时只有我一个人，”足立无力地笑着解释道，“他的妻子也坚持说看到我独自离开的房间。我相当肯定当时她甚至都不在警局，但是我队伍里的另一个人证实说她当时在场。”他耸耸肩，“而且我也确实是那个数次拒绝了她拜访请求的混蛋，所以为了能见到自己的丈夫撒这么一个小谎，也算是理所当然的吧。她丈夫应该也接受了类似的交易，”依然微笑着，他的视线看向悠。“是谁安排的想必也不用我说了吧？”

悠沉默地对上他的目光，试图在那毫无掩饰的疲惫之中辨认出别的什么。

“他们给我五天时间去取得成果，不然也就没有理由来帮我掩饰了。短短五天对调查来说根本是毫无作用，我请求得到更多时间，但是局长说，要是我真的有’干这一行的天赋’的话，五天足够了。”

“他们从一开始就没有打算要保护你，所以只是甩给你这么一个不可能的任务罢了，”悠喃喃道，盯着桌面。

“差不多吧，不过当时的我不这么觉得，还以为自己能做到些什么。我调查了那个名字，发现那个人是至少三所当地私立医院的董事会成员，其中也包括医生和他妻子工作的那所医院。”足立举起啤酒，“有了这些关联，我意识到他很有可能将为患者购入的阿片类止痛药转卖出去获取盈利。但也就这样了。我没能找到足够证据证明，也没有时间了。”

紧紧抿着唇，悠慢慢伸手向面前半满的易拉罐，但没有拿起来，只是茫然瞪着它。

“就算我找到了证据，要处理这样的大人物就意味着患者将无法获取他们需要的止痛药。调查刚开始的时候，我以为自己的所作所为都是为了’造福世界’或是’真相’，但最后我犹豫了。像是我又一次变成了恶人一样，当时这个想法占据了我全部的思绪。”

悠手里的易拉罐发出清脆的响声。

“五天之后，我说我什么也没找到。局长显得很失望，他问这是不是就是我的’队伍’能做到的全部了，”警探低笑了一声，“我说我是一个人去调查的，于是又听到了和之前那个人口中类似的关于我领导力的评价。他在几天之后就被任命接替我的位置了。”

悠抬起视线看向足立。

“为什么不告诉他们真相呢？”

“‘真相’啊…哈，”警探忍不住笑了出来。“那种事帮不上任何忙的，小孩。那家伙有两名’目击者’的证词，还有局里所有人的支持 - 因为他的人格魅力之类的吧。而且当初也是经过我同意的。要是我真的那么说了，他们也只会笑话我多么可悲，居然还想拖别人下水。”警探耸耸肩，无力地笑了笑。“不过反正也都会笑话我的吧，因为十二月底的时候那家伙就顺利结案了，然后一月份得到了晋升。也是在同一天我收到了调任，到这个没人听说过那起意外的地方来。”

悠听到警探叹了口气，但却轻飘飘的，没有丝毫重量。悠坚信那样的表面之下一定存在着沉重的心绪，只是被那压抑窒息的麻木所掩盖了。

“那时不该同意的 - 是我的过错吧，我猜，”足立道，“我一开始就知道所有的责任都会由我来承担，因为那是我负责的队伍，而那可能会把我对案子作出的一切贡献都清空。但我也想做个抓住坏蛋的英雄啊。所以尽管我是个无能的领袖，我还是不想让我们几个月以来的努力都化为乌有。就像那个人一样。”

视线凝固在桌面上，警探发出了一声低笑。这是悠第一次感受到他的声音里透露出真切的挫败感。

“在那之后我只和他说过一次话，就在接到调任之后，”足立翘起的嘴角变得有些不自然。“他说很抱歉事情变成了这样，但他相信自己做了正确的事。说要不是他的话，我们一定拿不下这件案子的。而作为领袖的我，则必须通过承担责任来为团队做出贡献。”

依然挂着那勉强的微笑，再次开口时，他的声音却变得毫无感情。

“…有时候我会想，也许当时我就该独自去审问的。当初的坚持 - 无论是为了什么 - 都显得很可笑，所以还不如干脆做到底。不会带来太大的改变没错，但那样的话我可能就不会觉得这么-…”

最后他仅仅是不再说下去，在悠认为最重要的部分留了一片空白。

期望着足立能说完，悠保持着沉默。但接近一分钟的寂静过后，警探只是用手托着下巴，轻笑出声。

“就这样？我还以为这么一个不理想的故事会让你生气呢。”

又是那熟悉的轻快语气，悠却不住感到迷茫而丧气。

“我希望能说些什么来改变你的现状，”低垂着眼，他沉沉叹了口气。“但是遗憾的是，我知道自己做不到。”

短促地笑了笑，足立的视线移到一旁。

“其实也不只是我的现状。成年人的世界相当钟爱’领导力’这种天赋，说什么和各种不同的人协力工作是非常艰巨的任务。但事实上，所有人都希望有人来为他们做出选择，并且在情况不乐观的时候’担起责任来’。就是这样。”

警探直直望向悠的双眼，声音变低了一点。

“你说自己不想伤害到任何人，还想和周围所有的人都成为朋友，但现实世界里只有相互冲突的观念和利益。那件案子教会了我两件事，其中之一就是每当你努力想要做正确的事情时，就一定会有人受伤。也许是罪有应得的人，也可能是无辜的人。”他停顿了一下，没有打破对视。“也可能是你。”

“那另一件事是什么？”迎着他的视线，悠问道。

足立的沉默显得有些漫长。

“也许你以为自己是在寻找’真相’，但到了最后，你可能会希望自己从未发现这样扭曲的’真相’。”

趁着悠的困惑，警探喝下最后一口啤酒，将易拉罐放回桌子上。

“差劲的故事就到此结束了，悠君，”他最后说道，“你没有任何方法能’帮助’我的，希望现在你能接受这个事实。”

想都没想，悠坚定地摇了摇头。

“我从来没答应过会接受这种事。”

警探眨了眨眼，一脸茫然。

“就像你一样，我不能改变过去，”悠继续道，绘马上的每一个字都历历在目。“但我想帮你放下那一切，继续走下去。”

足立沉默了几秒，然后突然闭上眼，爆发出一阵大笑。

“我能再问你一遍那个问题吗？”他直直看着悠，挑起眉，唇边挂着惊讶的微笑。“你为什么就对这件事这么执着？你自己手上已经有很多的麻烦要处理了，不是吗？难道帮我就能让你解决和朋友的交际还有什么优先级之类的困扰吗？”

悠决定坦诚回答。

“其实只有让它们更加复杂。”

在足立接下来的’看吧？’出口之前，他就继续了下去。

“我之前提到的那些选择，其实说的是为了你做出的选择。”

这些话甚至还没有完全经过大脑就脱口而出，悠暗自懊悔着喝下的半罐啤酒。但对此无能为力。

“这个问题我已经思考了一阵子了，有的朋友也问过我同样的’为什么’。虽然我觉得自己的回答是真的，却又忍不住去想是不是仅仅如此。”他盯着警探的眼睛，继续下去。“但我能肯定的是，比起其他的所有人，我更加享受在你身边度过的时间。”

足立再一次笑着摇了摇头。

“你说的完全没道理啊，小孩。你明明自己都说过想要平等对待每个人。”

“我是这么希望的，”他承认道，“但对你，不知道为什么，我做不到。”

足立挑了挑眉。

“你想说什么？”

悠唯一能想到的是用说出来的方式帮自己更好的理解，但越是说出自己的想法，阳介无意间用过的那个词就越是清晰地在脑海中回响，并且显得越发合理起来——

‘着迷’

——这个结论让他一阵头晕目眩。

“…我觉得我可能是，对你产生了一些不同的感觉，”他低头看着桌面，皱着眉，震惊于自己的说出的话。

满屋的寂静之中，悠听得见自己的呼吸声，接着突然被足立的笑声所盖过。

右手肘依旧撑在桌面上，警探的右手盖住了上半张脸，只露出一道显得有些扭曲的微笑。

“‘不同的感觉’？哈，”从笑声中缓过来，足立放下了手。“你到底知不知道自己在说些什么，小孩？我是男的，而且比你大了十一岁欸？”

悠知道。但是说出的话已经收不回来了。

半分钟的沉默之后，他依然没有从自己的震惊和恍惚中回过神来，甚至没有注意到对面的警探站起身，缓缓朝自己走来。

直到足立的声音从极近的距离响起，他才意识到他的靠近。

“啧啧，这还真是个意想不到的转折啊…”

向声音的来源扭过头，悠看到警探正坐在他左边，嘴边挂着诡异的微笑。下一刻，足立的右手轻轻搭上他的肩，让他不住颤抖了一下。

而当警探进一步拉近了两人之间的距离，悠猛地抽了口气，听着他低沉的声音响起。

“已经很久没听到这样的告白了，我是不是该恭喜一下自己，嗯？”

足立的呼吸几乎拂过皮肤，手上的力道也愈发加大，面对这种完全失控的情况，悠的心脏几乎要跳出胸膛。发热的大脑完全无法理清短短几分钟间究竟发生了些什么，听到的话在脑海里不断回响，却都毫无道理可言。

“居然还是从小孩子的嘴里说出来的，稻羽市人见人爱的’英雄’，同事的侄子，而且啊…”

感受到警探的脸颊轻轻擦过自己，悠猛地吞咽了一下。

“…-还是个伪善到让我想吐的小鬼。”

足立的气音刷过耳廓，下一秒，肩上的力道将他狠狠推倒在地，转眼间被足立压在了身下。

悠的眼睛难以置信地瞪着面前那张扭曲的面孔，丝毫无法移开视线。

“你究竟知不知道我有多受不了你？！”警探的手从肩膀移上他的领口，一把抓住。“想和所有人当朋友，以为自己像是个英雄、圣人，来’帮’我解决我的’问题’，”他眯起眼。“你又怎么会知道我的问题？你从来没经历过，将来也永远不会！”

震惊之下，悠瞪着那双漆黑的眼，那尖锐的视线中充斥着怒火与憎恨。

“让我来告诉你你胡言乱语的’感觉’是什么吧，”足立斜睨着他，口中的话宛如毒液一般射出。“是怜悯。我不需要任何人的怜悯——尤其是你的。”

悠不能说完全没有同情的存在，但他知道绝不仅仅是那样的。因为如果仅仅是同情，那现在两人之间的近距离又为何会令他无法自拔？

在恢复思考能力之前，悠听到自己开口了。

“不是的，”他的视线依然直直看着足立。“不是怜悯。”

下巴紧锁，警探仿佛咆哮一般龇起牙，悠感到握着自己领子的手越发收紧。

“你是在嘲笑我吗？”足立的眼中燃烧着熊熊怒焰。“你和那个旅馆公主是朋友，还认识个该死的偶像，朱尼斯的那个小鬼也对你言听计从，只要你想要的都能到你手里，就因为是你。但你还是觉得这来得太简单了，于是你就来这里倾诉你愚蠢廉价的爱意？而且还是对我？！”

甚至没有来得及反驳，他就一把被警探从地板上扯了起来。两人的面孔近在咫尺。

“就这么想要找点’复杂’的？行啊，”足立依然紧紧咬着牙，温热的吐息拂在悠的脸上。“要是抱了什么期待，那恐怕要让你失望了。毕竟我也没多少经验。”

试图说些什么来让对方冷静下来，悠张开嘴，但下一秒就被一个粗暴的吻给封住了。

震惊地张大了眼，足立贪婪地啃噬着他的唇，手指抓进悠领口之下的肌肤。下一刻，他的另一只手就拽住了悠后脑的头发，用力拉扯，一阵刺痛冲刷过全身。

全然的错愕之间，悠甚至没有意识到自己再次撞上了地板，或是自己的四肢已完全摊开在地面上——直到身上的男人用膝盖紧压住他的跨部两侧，右手也从领口移向了衬衫最下端。

身体上传来的冰冷的触碰带起一阵电流窜过脊椎。全部的理智似乎都淹没在了汹涌袭来的颤栗感之下。冰冷的手指爬上他的胸口，悠反射性地弓起腰。

而这一切发生的期间，足立没有片刻停止噬咬悠的唇瓣，迫使后者挣扎着喘息，只有在自己换气时才会短暂打破这个吻。右手抓挠着锁骨附近的肌肤，警探的手指留下一道道血红的印子，另一只手依旧粗暴地扯着那头银发。同时处理着身体各处传来的压倒性的感知，悠的大脑几乎停摆。

而当身上的重量紧紧压在自己大腿上的那一刻，悠彻底屈服了。直觉告诉他寻找支撑，于是他抬起右手，抓住了足立的领带。手指猛地拉紧，他闭起眼，腰部发力跃起，加深了这个吻。

但警探却猛地抽开了身，瞪着悠的脸，几乎石化。

“…你做了什么？”他的声音低沉，依旧喘息着。

浑身燥热地喘着气，悠不知所措地看着对方。

“你。做了。什么？”足立的声音越来越大。“我把你推在地上，压在你身上——这就是你的反应？！”

悠慢慢松开手中的领带，不知道该说些什么。他自己也没有预料到自己会那么做。

“你为什么都没试图阻止我？”警探咆哮着，再次抓住悠的衣服狠狠摇晃着他，仿佛是试图让对方恢复理智。“为什么你没有推开我？”

望进那双漆黑的瞳孔，悠注意到了一些不同；藏在那怒火之后的，也许早已存在的东西，但直到现在才变得显眼起来。

“你很痛苦，”他皱着眉，对自己说出的话没有丝毫的怀疑。

足立再次紧紧龇起牙。

“我说了我不需要你的同情，该死的小鬼。我问你为什么都不反抗！”

尝试着调动大脑为数不多的清醒的部分，悠试图思考他的话。皮肤依旧滚烫，他的心跳剧烈，胸口不断起伏，嘴唇也火辣辣作痛。

“因为我不想，”他回答道，努力想要面对说出口的这个事实。

警探瞪着他，脸上交杂着狂暴的愤怒、震惊，以及极度的痛苦。

片刻之后，没有任何预警，他松开了悠的衣服，站起身。在悠缓缓从地板上坐起身时，一旁的足立顺了顺领带，俯视着他，眼中没有丝毫情感。

“出去。”

他的声音再度变得毫无起伏。

悠没有动，迫切地试图理解刚刚目睹过，并亲身体验过的狂风暴雨般的情绪，试图抓住警探在过去的二十分钟里说的话的含义，试图找到正确的话语向他传达——

“我说了。出。去。去别的地方找你的刺激去，别他妈再来管我了。”

感受到两人之间伫立着的一堵高墙，悠挫败地闭上了眼，只好接受一时不可能将之打破的现实。

他缓缓站起身，理好自己的衣服，沉默地走向进门处的玄关。穿好鞋，套上外套，他从塑料桶里拿起伞，最后望了一眼房间的方向，然后才关上身后的门。

来到走廊后，他撑开伞，看到视线中那根弯曲的伞骨，咬了咬唇。意识模糊地思考着是否该转身还是就这样回去时，身后的门就传来上锁声。叹了口气，悠只好撑起足立的雨伞，踏进雨幕之下。

不想思考发生的事，也无法思考，悠在茫然中前进着，直到察觉到手机的震动感。他停下脚步，打开手机，还没放到耳边就听到传出的巨大声音。

“你看到了吗悠？！那是直斗吧，对吧？”

翻涌而上的愧意让他说不出一个字，悠闭上了眼。在足立提起自己过去的那一刻，他就完全遗忘了深夜电视的事情，他也找不出任何借口。

“…等等，你…现在不在家吗？”

阳介声音里的惊讶令他感到更加糟糕。

“在回家路上。我晚点会解释的，抱歉。”悠知道自己无论如何都必须撒谎，但在这一刻他的良心几乎承受不来。“真的是直斗吗？”

“我…我猜是的吧，”阳介听起来依旧困惑，悠也不能怪他。“我们早上再向完二和其他人确认吧，但我觉得应该是他。”

“那就和平常一样，放学之后见。”

“嗯，”阳介的声音短暂地恢复了朝气，但跟随着一声哈欠。“…早上见啦，搭档。数学作业实在太可怕了，我去睡了。”

悠无力地笑了笑。

“那晚安。”

“嗯，晚安。”

挂断电话，悠呆站在原地，盯着手机屏幕。接着将它放回口袋里，继续在暴雨中慢步走向回家的路。白天和黑夜的区别也不大了，毕竟今晚注定一夜无眠。


	7. Chapter 7

“你看上去没什么精神啊。”

将书包放在身边的地板上，悠转过头就对上了千枝担忧的目光。过去的三天里，每天放学后他都会前往直斗的地下基地，同时还有作业和翻译的打工要处理。这些可能确实让他耗尽了精力吧。

“不要太勉强自己哦？稍微休息一下也是可以的。”

但悠却不觉得自己值得片刻的休息——当初是自己忘记了关于直斗的事。身体的疲惫让他稍微轻松了一些，像是切实的证据能够证明自己的自责与关心。

对上千枝的视线，要是告诉她的话，也许她能够理解自己的心情，毕竟对方也经历过类似的处境。因为对雪子的担忧与内心的愧疚，当初的她才会那么冲动。不需要任何人的介入，她知道只有付诸行动才能偿还自己犯下的错误。

但悠知道，自己内心积压情感的不单单只有自责。这不仅是为了弥补，也是为了让自己分散注意。而休息就意味着想起某些他暂时不愿想起的事。

但如果想解释清楚这一切，要么他就得提起一些从未与任何人提起过的事，要么就必须撒谎。

悠摇了摇头，唇边的微笑真切。

“不用担心，我没事的。”

这是他唯一能允许自己说出的谎。

***

终于救出直斗的当晚，悠却惊讶地看到舅舅并没有回家。前几次明明都是同样的规律：在调查队从电视里救出失踪人员的当天，警方就会结案，堂岛也会早早回家。

“…你爸爸来过电话吗？”他一边脱下鞋一边问菜菜子道。

“嗯，说是有什么’进展’，所以今晚不回来了。”

菜菜子的眼睛紧紧盯着电视里的又一档问答节目，但是悠听出了她声音中的失落。

“没说是什么进展吗？比如找到了失踪的人之类的？”

“嗯…这种事爸爸从来不告诉我的。只说要是这次一切都顺利的话，镇上的大家就都安全了。”

悠紧紧皱起了眉。听起来堂岛指的是整起连环绑架案，但他却不知道是如何得到的证据。要是真的有证据的话，直斗一定知道，但他们必须等到她完全恢复健康才行。

摇了摇头，悠决定暂时放下心中的疑虑。

“舅舅的话一定做得到，对吧？”悠微笑着打开冰箱检查里面的内容。

“嗯，他说足立先生也在帮忙呢。”

悠的动作僵住了，猝不及防。他已经整整两周没有听到过那个名字了

同时这也让他想起每一次结案的当晚，堂岛总会把足立带回家一同庆祝。尽管考虑到发生的一切，悠怀疑那位警探可能再也不会踏进堂岛家的门。

逐渐感到喘不过气来，悠再次甩了甩头，这次是为了赶走某些不必要的回忆。

“你吃过晚饭了吗？”他扭头看向菜菜子。

“你要做饭吗？”菜菜子从电视上转过视线，眼里发着光。

“是啊，反正冰箱也是满的。”

“我今天去买东西了哦，”菜菜子骄傲地点点头，站起身，“我能帮忙吗？”

“当然，”他将冰箱里的食材摆到桌子上。“我们还可以帮你爸爸做一份盒饭带到警局去，”他朝菜菜子露出一个温暖的微笑，“怎么样？”

“真的吗？！太棒了！”

悠笑了笑，关上冰箱。

***

直到和菜菜子一起走进警局，悠依旧没能思考出任何计划或是具体点的目标。整件事都只是个无意间产生的想法，他甚至都不知道自己为什么要提出来。但是听到菜菜子快乐地哼着歌迈进警局的大门时，他想，光是这个就值得来这一趟了。

向前台询问过后，他们搭乘一台老旧的电梯来到了顶层的四楼。望着几乎已经空荡荡的走廊，菜菜子露出了微笑。

“啊，我记得这一层！爸爸以前带我来过几次。”

“你知道他的办公室在哪里吗？”悠微笑着问道。

“嗯，在这里！”

菜菜子小跑着在前面领路，悠跟在她身后。

两人之间隔了十步左右的距离。指了指走廊尽头的右边之后，菜菜子消失在了转角之后。片刻后，他听到门打开的声音，伴随着一道熟悉的声音。

“菜菜子？你在这里做什么？”

脚步冻在了原地。他意识到自己完全不知道再次见到自己的足立会有什么反应。

“我们给爸爸带了盒饭！”

“…’我们’？”

知道没办法在这里继续躲下去，悠向前走了几步，转过拐角。

他对上警探的视线，漫长的几秒间，四周一片安静。站在宽敞的办公室入口处的足立看上去一脸困倦和疲惫，但除次之外悠读不出任何情绪。

“真是贴心啊，”打破了与悠的对视，警探重新看向菜菜子，勾起一抹微笑。“堂岛先生去天台抽烟了，”他示意向楼梯口，“应该马上就会回来。”

菜菜子撅起嘴，摇了摇头。

“吃饭之前抽烟不好，”说完，她果断地跑向楼梯。

悠刚打算提醒她盒饭还在自己手上，但菜菜子已经消失在楼梯之后了。

无声地叹了口气，他从袋子里拿出两盒的其中之一，慢慢走近房间里的另一人。

“我们也给你做了一份，”悠递出手中的盒饭，望着足立的双眼，试图理解那后面的情绪。

警探看着他，没有任何表情，也没有伸手接过。将近半分钟的沉默过后，足立终于将手伸向口袋，手指夹出一个小钱包，在里面找到一枚500日元的硬币后，作为交换递给了他。

“…这是为什么？”困惑地皱起眉，悠低头看着那枚硬币，又重新抬起头看向足立。

“材料费和辛苦费。”

“我不需要钱。”

“也没什么别的能给的了，”足立回道，声音中满是轻蔑。

“我是说我什么都不需要，”悠反驳道，接着立即澄清，“只是因为我想这么做，就这样。”

“是吗。”

依旧没有任何想要接过的打算，警探的眼里一片漠然。侧头看了眼空荡荡的楼梯，他扭过头，放低了声音。

“听着。如果这是为了让我在堂岛面前保持安静的话，那你大可放心，毕竟我也没这个打算。”

“不光是这样，”悠摇了摇头，“其实，我希望你不要因为发生的事就拒绝舅舅晚饭的邀请。”

足立挑了挑眉，沉默了片刻。

“…就真的没有任何事能让你觉得不舒服啊，是不是？”他终于接过悠手中的盒饭，把硬币收回外套口袋里。“行，我知道了，毕竟要是突然刻意避开你的话也会显得很可疑。就这样吗？”

悠闭了闭眼，然后重新看向足立。

“我们之间还有可能回到那一夜之前吗？”

“哈？那你倒是告诉我那之前的算是什么啊？”足立眨眨眼，似笑非笑，“抱歉啦，压抑情绪可是很不健康的，所以能像这样和你说话感觉还真是不错啊，虽然只能私下里就是了。”

悠抿起唇，警探的回答并不在意料之外，但内心的一部分，他依旧期望着足立对自己的愤怒仅仅是一时的冲动，而非长久积攒下的仇恨——他完全无法理解原因的仇恨。

“你想回到那之前？为什么？”警探继续道，“你也听到了我是怎么看你的吧？还是你觉得跑过来带给我这个，”他举起手中的饭盒，“就会让我改变我的看法？”

“我只是想-…”

“这是你第二次说你想要怎么样了，”足立打断了悠的话，目光阴沉下来，“还记得我想要你别来烦我吗？”

悠平静迎上对方的怒视。

“我记得。但是我不认为那会让你感觉好一些。”

“那种事情不是由你来决定的，”他眯起眼。

丝毫没有被足立越发冰冷的声音所影响，悠缓缓吸了一口气。

“我看过你的绘马了，足立先生。”

看着对方的表情从恼火转为困惑，再变成全然的难以置信。片刻过后，那双漆黑的瞳孔中出现了某种前所未有的情绪，但却被远处传来的堂岛和菜菜子的声音打断了，没有留给悠足够时间来弄清那到底是什么。

“听着，我不知道这是你编出来刺激我的还是什么，”足立瞥了眼楼梯的方向，那里逐渐传来脚步声，一边压低了声音恶狠狠道，“放弃那个愚蠢的’帮助’我的念头，然后表现得正常一点，听见了吗？”

足立开始往楼梯的方向走去。但在与悠肩并肩时，他停住了。

“你那扮演’英雄’的游戏真是让我火气大到不行，”没有给对方任何眼神，他依旧面向前方，“幸好很快就会结束了。”

困惑着想要追问，悠转过身，却看到足立已经来到了堂岛和菜菜子的面前。

“真不错啊，是不是，堂岛先生？直接送进办公室的家庭便当诶！”足立的声音瞬间变回了以往的轻快语气。

“我去晚了，爸爸还是抽了烟…”菜菜子小声说。

“但是只抽了一根吧？”看到菜菜子迟疑地点了点头，警探微笑道，“对吧？要不是有你，堂岛先生一定会像往常一样连着三根的，相信我。”

“三根？！”菜菜子抽了口气，瞪了一眼身边的爸爸。

“你真的就学不会闭嘴吗，足立。”堂岛重重叹了口气，转身看向悠，后者正将袋子里的饭盒递给菜菜子。“谢谢你陪她一起过来。镇上还算不上安全，而且那样我也没办法把她送回家。”

“我觉得我大概能猜到你会想出什么办法，堂岛先生。”足立笑着说。

“都是哥哥的功劳，”菜菜子将手中的饭盒递给爸爸，收到对方感激的微笑。“哥哥说能过来的话一定会很棒的。”

悠意识到这句话可能会让足立更加感到恼火，但后者丝毫没有显现出任何的不悦。

“哇哦，家里有两个这么体贴的孩子照顾你，还真是幸运啊，堂岛先生？”

“我看你也收到了体贴和照顾不是吗，”堂岛指了指足立手中的饭盒。

像是完全忘了这回事一样，足立看着饭盒眨了眨眼。

“啊，对，对，”他向悠露出一个微笑。“谢啦，悠君。真是救了我一命呢！”

看着足立向自己投来的温暖笑容，悠的胸口沉甸甸的。曾经许多次收到过这样的微笑，但他却从未怀疑过那背后的真实性——即使是现在，那笑容也依旧显得无比真诚。他想要抹去那一夜的记忆，想要相信那温暖与友善，而非背后的鄙夷与憎恨。

“我…很高兴能帮上忙，”微微停顿后，他说道，勉强露出一个礼貌的微笑，暗暗希望能立刻离开这里。


	8. Chapter 8

在前往警局之前，悠曾下意识期盼过能顺带了解到一些关于案件进展的消息，但显然是失败了。他只好寄希望于第二天晚上再向堂岛询问，但接下来的两天，堂岛却都没有回家。根据菜菜子所说，她爸爸只有在午餐时间才回过家换衣服。

去警局是不可能的选项，于是唯一剩下的就只有等待直斗的康复。幸运的是短短两天之后，她就已经基本恢复了。但出乎悠的意料，她提出想要单独与他谈话，而非整个调查小队，并将地点定在了靠近河岸的木亭附近。

“首先，我想要再次向你表示感激，”坐在悠对面的直斗调整了一下帽子，“其次，也是为什么我没有提出邀请其他人的原因，因为我目前的推理恐怕依旧显得不够完善。”

“警方已经找到新的嫌疑人了吗？”看到直斗点头，悠松了口气，至少自己过去五天的思考没有白费。“我知道一定发生了什么，但却不清楚细节，甚至连他的名字也不知道。”

沉默了片刻，直斗叹了口气，道：

“生田目太郎。”

悠挑起了眉。

“你大概知道他是春天时警方锁定的第一个嫌犯，但针对最先的两起事件，他都拥有确切的不在场证明。”

“那为什么警方又重新怀疑他了？”

直斗缓缓摇了摇头。

“不幸的是，这一点我也不清楚。这也是我想先和你商量的另一个原因，我期望着你能知道这一点。毕竟生田目的案件正由堂岛辽太郎主导：他已经提交了一定数量的证据，并且也已经获批了调查许可和逮捕证。”

皱着眉，悠继续听直斗提起在生田目家中发现的名单，以及基于观察与亲身经历后对生田目实施绑架手法的推理。

“综合一切证据来看，这个结论显得相当有说服力。他也已经承认犯下这几起绑架案，但却否认与谋杀案有任何关联，”她总结道，“诸冈没有出现在他的名单上，因此堂岛先生主张久保美津雄一案是模仿杀人，我也完全同意他的看法。然而最先两起案件的问题还是没有解决，要么是生田目为了轻判而有所隐瞒，要么…”

“要么就是，最先两起案件并不是他犯下的。”悠顺着她的思路回答道。

“是的。”

回想起自己与生田目几次短暂的相遇，他可以肯定对方的状况不太稳定。但在提起第一个受害者时，他话语中的悲痛让人很难相信会是他下的杀手。

不过，悠也不确定自己对他人的判断还可不可信了。

“我的第二个观点则是，真凶希望生田目被当作凶手逮捕，并借此使整起案件结案，”稍作停顿后，直斗继续下去。“更重要的是，对方一定在事件的调查方向上扮演了重要的角色，并通过某种方式暗中向堂岛先生提供了必须的信息。”

留意到直斗向自己投来的视线，悠摇了摇头。

“抱歉，他并没有在家里提起过这类事情。而且这一整周他几乎都没有回来过。他也许是收到了电话或是邮件之类的提示，”悠思索道，“但一定都是在工作期间发生的。”

直斗理解地点了点头，悠知道这一定在她的预料之内。

“尽管我知道为了保密，他应该不会聊起案件相关的信息，但我还是有些期待着你会知道些什么，”视线低垂，她轻笑了一声，“也许我只是太过迫切了吧。让你见笑了。”

悠完全能够理解她急迫的心情。在整个调查期间都伴随着他们的这种’触手可及’的错觉，也逐渐令他感到精疲力尽。

“我建议过向犯罪心理学家寻求协助，但不幸的是，地方警察厅对此并不重视。找到一名合理的嫌疑人并就此结案，这是他们唯一在意的事。这种轻率的态度让我相当反感。”直斗叹了口气。“我也尝试过运用侧写术，但还是能力欠缺。”

“我们过去也曾试图讨论过凶手可能是什么样的，但没有深入下去，”悠说道，也许从这种角度出发会带来新的发现。“你有什么想法？”

直斗花了片刻整理思绪，接着手肘撑上桌面，双手交叉，开口道：

“我最先留意到的是凶手如何在这样一个人口稀少的小镇上保持隐蔽的，”她沉思的视线聚焦在手上。“没错，绑架案确实是由生田目犯下的，因此真凶的行动并不活跃，但是如果我的推理是正确的，是真凶最终使生田目遭到逮捕，那么对方就一定在长期观察着他的行动。”她摇了摇头，“但生田目却丝毫没有注意到对方的存在。”

“既然生田目是通过快递的工作掩饰了他的行动，”悠思索道，“那么真凶也可能是通过某种类似的方式掩饰了自己的存在。”

“很有可能，”直斗摸了摸下巴，比起对话更像是在说话间进行自己的推理，“初次之外，没有让生田目注意到自己的存在，这一点也证明了对方完全掌握着事态的进展，而非像是生田目因为心理创伤而产生了’拯救’这样的错觉。对方的行为背后一定没有包含紧张或是恐惧。”

她抬起视线看向悠。

“也许你不知道，但在四月和五月期间，警方曾以收集信息的名义与镇上的所有成年人进行了面谈。那些表现出可疑的人都被记录了下来，并在之后对他们展开了调查。但最终没有任何人与谋杀案有所关联。”

“久保就是未成年人，”悠仔细思索着，点了点头，“要是被询问的话，他一定也会显得可疑。”

直斗点头回应。

“但我的意思并不是最先两起谋杀案是由未成年人犯下的，而是恰恰相反。我的想法是，对方要么是以某种方式回避了面谈 - 但这样势必会吸引注意 - 要么则是扮演出的假象足够令人信服，从而摆脱了怀疑。”

紧紧皱起眉，直斗扶了扶帽檐。

“也许直到现在也依旧没有引起任何注意。因此我们能从中得出的结论是 - 对方善于以假象示人，并借此掩饰自己真正的想法与情绪。”

寒意窜过全身，悠紧紧闭上了眼，试图压回那自行浮上脑海的联想。但念头一旦萌生，就迅速开始扩展延伸，连上过去的猜测与事实，片刻间就发展成了一个可怕而荒谬的猜想。他迫使自己将它抛在脑后。

“在事态越发迫切的进展下，对方却似乎依旧能够掌控生田目的行为，”沉浸在自己的思绪中，直斗没有注意到悠的失神。“在我看来就仿佛是真凶一直在耐心等待着，直到现在才让警方抓到了生田目。”

“也许只是因为之前没有机会这么做，”悠重新回到对话中，试图摆脱那袭入脑海的猜测。

“也许吧，”直斗赞同道，“又或者对方是有意想要观察他的行动，甚至是在享受。”她的视线重新看向悠。“还记得我在美食街第一次见到你们时，我是怎么称呼这起案件的吗？”

那个词悠已然熟记于心，他听到过了太多次 - 绝大多数并不是从直斗口中说出的。

“游戏。”

直斗又点了点头。

“我认为这也是真凶对这起事件的态度，就像久保美津雄一样。”

过去的对话不断被翻出记忆，每一句话现在都产生了完全不同的意义，而悠没有任何办法来制止自己的思绪。他渴望能够立即停止一切的思考，而不用再面对那些深深扎根的猜疑。

这不可能。自己一开始就不该产生这种念头的。一定都只是巧合而已。

但一切却又如此合理。

“问题是，为什么要终止这场’游戏’，又为什么是现在，”直斗皱眉道，“是因为被绑架的人与警察有关联，因此认为这太过冒险了吗？对方有意识到生田目正逐渐失去理智吗？还是说对方意外在生田目或是其他人面前暴露了自己，所以才不得不撤退？”

掩饰住内心翻涌而起的恐慌，悠将自己拉出思绪，努力将注意力重新放回面前的对话。

“我觉得我们需要和大家一起讨论一下，”他尽最大可能保持声音平稳，“但这最好是在警方公布生田目的逮捕之后。”

直斗沉默了片刻，接着闭上眼点了点头。

“没错，在了解事实之后再进行讨论当然要比单纯的推理有效的多。毕竟’生田目并非最初两起案件的真凶’这样的前提也可能根本就是错误的。”

意识到提出这样的建议几乎就等同于否认了直斗先前所有的猜测，悠想要修改自己的用词，但最终还是没有开口。毕竟他正迫切需要一些时间来冷静思考，因此将讨论尽可能延后是最理想的结果。要是告诉直斗对方的猜测很可能是正确的，那就意味着这场谈话必须继续下去 —— 而那绝不是他想面对的，不，连再多一分钟他都无法忍受。

“我会第一时间通知你最新的消息，”不出所料，直斗没有表现出丝毫感到被冒犯或是沮丧。“可能要几天之后才会有正式通报，希望在那之前我能获知一些情报。”她再次摸了摸下巴，“也许我应该先和足立警官聊一聊。和堂岛先生一起工作的他也许会知道-…”

“我去和他聊，”还没有等直斗说完，这句话就不假思索地脱口而出。面对直斗露出的困惑，他冷静地补充道：“也许你和他见面更频繁，但我们和他的对话会更随意一些，这也许能有助于了解更多的情报。”

片刻思索后，直斗露出一抹微笑。

“我也的确需要一些调查上的帮助，那么就交给你了，前辈，”她从木椅上站起身，“那么就几天之后再和大家一起商量吧。”

明明是出于自私理由的决定却被当作善意的帮助，悠的内心生出对自己的厌恶。他沉默地目送直斗离开河岸，接着缓缓呼吸着凉爽的空气，闭上了眼。努力平复下自己的思绪，几天的时间足够让自己找出合理的解释，消除那些怀疑了。

***

在整整一天的思索后，侵蚀着脑海的怀疑却越发札根，并且与直斗的推理契合到了可怕的程度。以假象示人；与警察的关联意味着不但能时刻关注着生田目的动向，并且自然而然能够回避面谈；以及结束’游戏’的原因 - 多半是由于九月末发生的事 - 在最近的一起对话中对方甚至直接向自己提起过。

所有这些足够让他将足立视为首要嫌疑人，并立即与调查队展开讨论了，但是。只要一想到这样的可能，哪怕是在空荡荡的房间里，他也无法出声说出自己的猜想，更何况是在大家的面前？

而另一个让他不愿分享这个猜测的原因则是因为他确信调查队不会对此抱有任何怀疑。他的思路有着大量的事实支撑，完美符合逻辑。悠的内心依旧绝望地盼望着这一切不过是个巧合、甚至是个圈套，但他知道调查队的大家不会留给足立任何余地。

这一切都更加表明了与足立谈话的必要。虽然答应了直斗自己会替她询问情报，悠心中还有别的打算。有些事必须由他亲自去问清楚。但在这样的理论形成之后，与足立谈话这样的念头就愈发带来焦虑，甚至令他产生恐惧。

他恐惧的却并不是足立；而是他可能说出的话。

与直斗对话之后的夜晚，悠坐在沙发上，盯着手机屏幕上足立的联系方式。他想过拨电话，但几乎能肯定警探会直接挂断。短信似乎更合适一点，然而他想不出任何话能够既吸引到对方的注意，又不会在开始就令他心生反感的话。

手中的屏幕熄灭了，悠合上眼，沉沉叹了口气，将手机放到一旁，也随之将联络对方的想法暂时放到了脑后。

几分钟之后，手机传来震动，他伸手接起。屏幕上堂岛的名字让他皱起了眉：如果是通知自己晚回或不回家时，堂岛总是会拨固定电话，而且他也已经好几天没有回来过了，看到他回家才会来得更意外一些。

悠困惑着接起了电话。

“喂？”

“嘿，呃…抱歉这几天都没回去啊，悠。菜菜子还好吗？”

“…嗯，她比看上去要坚强得多，”悠回道，依旧不明白他的意图。“我会确保她在十点之前去睡的。”

“谢了。有你在真是太好了，”堂岛顿了顿，接着叹了口气，直入话题。“听起来可能有点奇怪，但是…你今天有见过足立吗？”

每每听人提到那个名字都会使悠的心绪剧烈波动，而他已经逐渐习惯了。

“没有。其实在我们去警局的那一晚之后就再没有见过他。足立先生也忙着案子的事情吧，不是吗？”

电话对面的堂岛低声嘟囔了些什么。

“本来应该是的。他手上有一份明天就要上交的报告，但午饭之后他就不见了。我试过打电话，但显示说没有信号。”他又叹了口气，“一定是去哪里偷懒了吧，但是…我可不想看见自己的搭档也失踪了啊。该死，我都不知道稻羽居然还有哪里会没有信号…”

悠多么希望自己也不知道。

“抱歉，我大概是…要是看到他了就给我打个电话好吗？”

“好的。”

结束通话后，悠点开足立的通讯方式，直接拨打了过去。正如他预期的一样，没有拨通。没有再听下去自动语音的提醒，他挂断了电话。

紧紧抿起唇，他的思绪一团乱麻。合上手机，转身看向窗外，雨滴慢慢淌下窗玻璃。深深吸了口气，他起身，换上衣服，准备前往稻羽市唯一一处没有信号覆盖的地方。


	9. Chapter 9

在悠触碰上家电区电视屏幕的一瞬间，他就意识到自己打破了与千枝和阳介一同定下的规定：不能独自前往电视世界。悠甚至不知道自己要怎么在没有理世的情况下找到那里，但他必须试试看。他需要知道足立究竟在不在这里。

降落的部分与往常一样痛苦，但悠很快就重新站起身，从校服口袋里取出眼镜。镜片后的视野变得清晰起来，但他依然不确定该往哪里前进。召唤出一打卡片，他期盼能从中找到一张拥有类似导航能力的人格面具，但果然如预想一般徒劳无获。

叹了口气，悠将剩余的卡片收回，只在手中留下一张伊邪那岐，接着他环顾向周围。他们过去就探索过了这个平台四周所有的通路，也没有新的道路可以探索。他准备凭感觉朝雪子城堡方向前进。

但正当他迈出第一步时，仿佛有什么在阻止他继续向前。举起右手中的人格面具，他发现卡片正隐隐泛着红光。皱起眉，悠召唤出伊邪那岐，抬头望向面前出现的人格面具。

“…你知道他在哪里吗？”

一如既往的沉默着，举起的薙刀指向的是悠和千枝、阳介三人在春天时曾去过的方向。

尽管惊讶于伊邪那岐突然的反应，这正是悠急需的帮助。点点头，他转过身，向那个方向前进。

***

大约十分钟之后，他顺利抵达了目的地，手中人格面具的共鸣也变得越发强烈 —— 这是他从前来过的那间怪异的公寓楼，尽管那时没有眼镜的他并没有观察得太清楚。

穿过长长的空旷走廊时，悠已经有预感伊邪那岐在引领自己向哪里前进了，但最终在那扇紧闭的门前停下脚步时，他还是不自觉地捏紧了拳。想到门背后等待着他的可能性，他几乎动弹不得。

“打算在那里站到天亮吗？”

门后突然传出一道声音，悠浑身的血液都冻结了。抽了一口气，他拧开把手，推开了门。

杂乱的房间之中，警探双手插在兜里，背靠枕头，悠然地躺在床上。不用再多观察，悠就认出了这间房间。

“…你还好吗？”他小心地向前迈了几步，问道。

”认真的？“讽刺地挑起眉，足立嘲弄道，“你进来就是想问这个？”

悠几乎能听见心中希望碎裂的声音。但直到那丝希望化为灰烬之前，他都不会死心。

“我有很多事情想要问你，足立先生，”他说道，“但这里并不适合谈话。”

“为什么？这里怎么了吗？”警探环视了一圈周围。“不是挺舒服的嘛，而且氛围也很适合这样的谈话。”

紧紧抿着唇，悠没有说话。

“堂岛先生打电话给你了，对吧？”足立轻笑了笑，“猜到了，在报告上交时限之前玩消失果然很有效。”

悠皱起眉。

“他担心你可能失踪了。”

“拜托，我们都知道绑架案的凶手已经落网了。而且他唯一关心的也只有工作不是吗，”足立不屑一顾地挥了挥手，“我也不是在怪他。不像我，他还有机会获得晋升。而且也多亏了他，我安排的计划才能顺利进行。”

嘴边浮起微笑，警探起身坐了起来。

“到现在，你一定已经关联起所有线索了吧，才会带着那些’问题’来找我。但我可不想一一回答啊，所以就有了现在这个场景，这样你就能自己找到答案了。不过还真是麻烦啊…”

摇摇头，仿佛是感到失望一般，他耸了耸肩，接着视线锁定上悠。

“本来还期待着进来的那一刻你会露出什么表情呢。毕竟我已经在这里了——完完全全出于我自己的意愿，所以已经没什么问题好问了吧？”足立眯起眼，声音里逐渐染上寒意。“不过你似乎比我想的还要蠢得多啊，小孩。居然还是一副困惑担心的样子，还说什么有’事情’想要问我。”

“我不想凭空猜测，”悠开口道，无视了四肢传来的麻木感，“我想和你聊一聊，听你亲口说出的真相。”

足立看着他，眼中满是鄙夷。

“不想玩侦探游戏了，又开始扮演你的’英雄’了吗？是眼前的真相还不够合理吗，还是你期待着我所说的真相会更能让你接受？”

警探慢悠悠将双腿垂下床边。

“就是因为已经彻底受够你了，我才费了那么多麻烦来结束这个游戏，结果现在居然还得再向你’解释’一遍，真是可笑。”足立的视线移向了墙面上破损的海报。“本来还以为在我停止伪装的那一刻你就已经能够得出结论了，毕竟我可是已经把能给的线索全给你了啊，就差没有在脑袋上贴张条子了。”

漫不经心的视线保持望向面前的墙，足立嗤笑了一声。

“但我猜你一定是决定彻底忽视它们了，啧，”他偏过头，朝悠露出一个扭曲的微笑，“难道是因为你对我的那些’特别的感情’？要是知道了这种事，你的’调查队’会怎么看你这个队长啊？”他顿了顿，“…还是说，正因为这个你才会独自过来？”

悠依旧紧抿着唇。他想要尽可能坦诚地与足立谈话，因此必须私下进行。他需要能够专注于与对方建立对话，而不用顾虑其他人可能的反应。

“其实我本来不打算这么快结束游戏的，也没有想过要让任何人发现我的秘密，”足立继续道，视线重新移向了墙面。“但是啊，你扮演英雄的样子真的是让我烦透了。大言不惭地说着什么信任、帮助、拯救，还有你那些幼稚的准则、做梦一样的目标、虚无缥缈的理想…”他盯着悠，每一个字里都渗出憎恶。“所以我想亲眼看到那一切在你眼底化为灰烬。看你在自己如此渴望获得的’真相’面前崩溃。”

悠动弹不得。冷汗淌下额头，所有的话都哽在了喉咙里。

“其实我这是在帮你啊？”警探耸耸肩，“就算没有我，人生也早晚会把你的信念践踏粉碎的。在你决定自己的未来之前，还是最好让你睁开眼睛好好看清楚现实。”

伸了个懒腰，足立懒洋洋地从床上站起身。

“其实啊，在我眼里你也没比生田目那个蠢货清醒到哪里去，”理了理衣服，他讽刺道，“你们两个都把自己的行为标榜成无私的善举，但事实却是你们不过是想安慰自己，试图为自己无趣的存在找到一些意义罢了。就和背后的坏蛋一样，你们也玩得很开心不是吗？啊，说起这个…”

依旧是一副没精打采的样子，足立朝悠的方向迈了几步。

“你之前说过的吧，什么某种程度上还要感谢犯人创造了这样的机会让你在这里找到’归属’之类的…没错吧？”在距离悠一臂之外的地方，对方停了下来，伸出手，“恭喜啦，小孩，现在你有机会来亲自道谢了。”

看着足立唇边歪斜的微笑，悠感到自己全身的力气都被抽干了，胸口是无以复加的沉重。

整整有一分钟，他一个字也说不出来。

“…真的是你，”他听到自己的声音最终开口道，直直望着对方漆黑的双眼。“是你把最初的两名受害者扔进来的。”

”完全正确！欸等下 - 就没有感谢吗？“足立玩味地偏过头，唇角扭曲地翘起。“看来你说的那些也不过是空话而已。”

浑身僵硬地站在原地，悠的大脑一片空白。

“山野的意外算是个惊喜吧，”警探低笑了一声，“要是我在她面前的情绪崩溃被她说了出去，谁知道我还会被调到哪里去。不过看到她尸体的那副样子还是让我吓了一跳，差点让我当场把内脏都吐出来呢，哈。”

悠恍惚间意识到那正是自己第一次遇到足立的情景。

“幸运的是，堂岛先生只当那是我的无能而已…咦，等等，”似乎是同样回想起了什么，足立眯起眼，“你当时就在那里不是吗？放学的时候碰巧经过，还停下来问他发生了什么。那是我们第一次看见对方吧，”他轻笑了一声，“作为初次见面还真算是有趣的回忆啊，不是吗？看见你的’暗恋对象’在自己创造出的犯罪现场吐出来。”

“…够了，”悠紧紧攥起拳，喃喃道。

警探挑了挑眉。

“哇哦，不是你说想要’听我亲口说’的吗？这才刚刚开始呢。”他的声音沉了下去。“还是我说出的真相让你反感到不想再听下去？”

悠感到胃里一阵翻涌。

“总之，第二个叫小西的那个女孩也差不多，”足立继续道，手随意地插在口袋里。“发生了一点小纠纷，我慌了起来，电视机就在几步之外…那时候我清楚地猜到了她会在另一边遭遇什么，不过说真的？我也不在乎，”短促地笑了笑，他耸耸肩，“反正我也已经是个谋杀犯了，到那时再在意又有什么意义？”

“她本可以活下来的！”狠狠咬紧了牙，悠直直盯着足立。

警探只是无动于衷地耸了耸肩。

“好吧，确实，但是我把她推进去的那一刻，不是她就会是我。你看，人生的经验教训教会了我要多为自己着想，毕竟没有别人会帮我着想。”

“她死掉了。你明明可以-...”

“可以什么，丢工作吗？在这种所有人都互相认识的镇子上毁掉自己的名声？还是自由？”足立斜睨了他一眼。“你觉得’人生’到底算什么啊，小孩？”

“是不能以玩笑的态度对待的，”悠反驳道。

看到对方攥紧的拳头微微颤抖，警探嗤笑道：

“那还真是对不起了，开始了这一切的那个家伙似乎并不这么觉得呢。你不会天真到以为自己不是棋局上的一粒棋子吧？还是觉得你的能力是源自你的正义感？”足立的话语中满是轻蔑。“那你以为生田目的能力是从哪里来的？我又是怎么来到这里的？”

他的话让悠皱起眉。下一刻，警探突然闭上了眼，紧紧扶住额头的左手之下，他的面孔因痛苦而扭曲。悠震惊地看着足立的背后凝聚起一团黑红色的火焰。看到它最终形成的形象，他终于明白了之前伊邪那岐为何会有那样的反应。

“…直到第一次进入这个世界以前，我都不知道自己还有这样的能力。”警探垂下左手，依旧因痛苦而微微颤抖着。“那是在九月的时候，你和其他人都不在镇上。知道你们不会像往常一样来这里找刺激，我的探索就方便得多了。”

足立望向肩膀之后的人格面具，眼中闪过一丝骄傲，接着慢悠悠地从枪套里抽出手枪，举到半空中展示给悠看。

“这把枪其实不是工作上配发的，半数的时候我们甚至都不允许佩戴武器，”他撅起嘴，但片刻后就降下手中的枪，目光柔和地看着它，微笑道：“我一直对枪械有着特别的喜爱，于是就想到了将模型枪改装成能发射子弹，花了不少时间，好在成果不错。算是个真正能让我骄傲的个人项目吧…哈。”

轻柔地抚了抚枪管，他重新抬起视线看向悠，向他示意自己身后的人格面具。

“那边那个奇怪的家伙在我眼里就和枪一样有趣啊，现在我算是能理解为什么你们会这么享受营救行动的乐趣了。”

悠摇摇头。

“这对我们从来没有乐趣可言。”

不置可否地耸了耸肩，足立将手枪放回枪套里。

“我倒是觉得相当有趣。那个创造出这个世界、阴影和那些奇怪的雾的家伙一定也很享受吧，像是个大型真人秀之类的。那家伙甚至都安排好了角色：英雄，被诬陷的受害者，以及真正的坏蛋。”

“就算是这样…”悠再次紧紧攥起拳头，指关节变得苍白，试图冷静下来好好思考，“就算是什么人 - 什么东西 - 引发了这一切，我们依旧要为自己的决定承担责任。”

“喂，我可不是在试图开脱自己啊，”足立轻轻笑了起来，“要是我想那么做的话，我很久以前就可以把罪名推到叫久保的那个小孩身上了。他那么迫切的想当个连环凶手，不但承认杀害了那个老师，还主动把前两个受害者也揽到了自己头上。当时听说要让我负责去审讯他的时候，我可是恶心坏了啊。”

警探的视线飘到了一旁，似乎在思索些什么。

“…还真是讽刺。先是全警局的人里面偏偏是我接到了生田目的电话，让我有机会告诉他如何去’拯救’那些人。接着又是让我去审讯那个脑子有问题的小孩，把他推进电视里，让他也变成了游戏的一部分，”他笑了一声，“总让我觉得幕后主使似乎是想通过这些’巧合’来鼓励玩家们积极参与，毕竟没有三个角色可上演不了一场好戏，而且我也习惯了当坏人。”足立看了眼悠，视线冰冷。“也没有可能让我去扮你的角色就是了。”

悠垂下视线，挣扎着在脑海里拼凑起谜团的拼图时，面前的警探突然靠近了一步。手依旧插在口袋里，他稍稍弯下腰，从下方看着悠的脸。

“你知道那个雨夜我为什么邀请你到我家吗？”他的声音低沉，嘴角勾起一抹讥讽的微笑。“你当然不知道了，不然现在你肯定也不会独自一人就过来了。那天我计划好了用那个故事和一点啤酒来把你弄醉——接着把你丢进电视里。没有了你的那些小朋友们，你肯定撑不到早上吧。”他笑着直起身，“那个案子教会我的第三件事就是…即使遵循了所有的规则，最后也还是会被挂上恶人的标签，那为何不从一开始就扮演坏蛋呢，至少这是我自己做出的选择啊！”

呆楞在原地的悠仿佛尸体一般没有半点反应，见此足立叹了口气。

“说真的，看到你没有把你的小队给带过来，我还挺失望的。我知道，因为把我当成’朋友’之类的原因肯定让你在他们面前抬不起头，但至少他们现在一定会露出更有趣的反应。”

“…你根本不知道我现在的心情，”悠的声音近乎机械。

下一秒，他的肩膀就被紧紧抓住了，猛地抬起头，他对上足立扭曲的面孔。

“那就展示给我看啊！”警探嘶声咆哮，“展示出来啊，小鬼，你的愤怒呢？憎恨？恶心？我费心结束这一切就是为了看到你眼睛里的怨恨！为什么现在你眼里却只有这该死的痛苦和悲伤？！”

悠静静承受着警探饱含恶意的怒视。

“因为看到这就是你选择填补空虚的方式，足立先生，”没有片刻打破对视，他回道，“这真的让我很痛苦，也很悲伤。”

他看到面前的人眯起了眼，接着一把将他推开。

“你又怎么会知道我的’空虚’，”悠踉跄着后退了一步，而他又逼近了一步，“你怎么可能明白？”

“我告诉过你了，”再次被逼退了一步，悠心中不由升起一股焦虑，“我看过你的绘马了，你-…”

从未想到过会被人读到、更不愿从任何人口中听到自己写下的话，警探咬紧了牙，猛地将悠逼到了门边的墙上，下一秒他的右手就离开了悠的肩，转而一把掐住了他的脖子。

“就凭一句话你就以为自己了解我了？！”

皮肤上的钳制让悠不住颤抖了一下，视线沿着那只血红的衣袖向上，他突然对上了一双金色的双瞳。足立的人格面具依旧伫立在他身后。

“不仅仅是那个，”悠低声说道，重新看向面前的警探。“还因为我和你一起度过的那些时间。”

“你的脑子是不是只能理解你想理解的事情？”足立的眼睛眯成细缝，声音里透出寒意。“还是你想让我直说出来？”他越发逼近，这个距离几乎能在悠的眼镜里看到自己的倒影。“从第一天第一眼见到你开始，我就在对你撒谎。’和我度过的时间’什么都算不上，都不过只是一场表演，仅此而已。”

脖子上的束缚让他几乎喘不过气，但悠还是挣扎着摇了摇头。

“但是…和其他人的疏远，工作上的压力，还有…城市里的过去，那些都不是谎言，”急促地试图喘息，他在话语之间不断作出停顿，“即使你向我…隐瞒了犯罪和对我的看法，你…你还是告诉了我你真正的想法…而那些、那些都是真实的。”

震惊之下，足立放松了手，而悠利用这个空档大口地喘着气。

“那些不是演出来的，”他继续道，“我也不相信你从未坦诚过。你对菜菜子和堂岛先生的关心是真实的。关于那件案子的话也是真实的。和你相处的时间足够让我知道你受了-…”

比之前更大的力道一下掐断了他的话。

“知道了肮脏的真相之后却还是紧紧抓着你的希望、信念，和对我的信任不放…真的让我很恶心啊，小鬼，”警探的牙关紧锁，嘶嘶出声，一边看着手下丝毫无法喘息的悠痛苦地挣扎。“就是因为这样我才无法忍受你的存在——我唯一想要的就是看见你被自己天真盲目的乐观彻底击碎的样子。”

吸入的氧气越发稀薄，悠绝望地挣扎着抓住了足立的手，试图能稍作喘息，而后者在被触及到的瞬间就放开了他。刚刚重获呼吸的自由，下一秒，另一股巨大而无法挣脱的桎梏再次攥住了他的喉咙。

“让我看到你的愤怒和憎恨 - 那样我才会叫它松开，”足立双臂交叉在胸前等待着，下巴指了指自己的人格面具。“那家伙还挺容易失控的，有时候就连我也没办法让它听话。所以说，要是你真的有你的成绩那么聪明的话，那就一定知道不该拖时间了。”

右手掌心中传来的脉动将悠从震惊中拽了回来，他这才想起自己的卡片。用出残余的全部力气，他召唤出伊邪那岐。现身的瞬间，人格面具紧紧抓住了另一方的手臂，逼迫后者退后。

氧气重新涌进肺部，悠抓住胸口狠狠咳嗽起来，身体仿佛已经遗忘了要如何呼吸。

而在悠恢复的同时，面前出现的几乎与自己的人格面具完全相同的身影让足立楞在了原地。

“…哈，所以我们有着一样的能力？看来幕后主使是个没什么创意的家伙啊…要么就是那家伙很清楚要怎么惹火我，”他的面孔变得狰狞起来，“没什么能比和你有共同点更让我生气的了。”

耳中传来不断的嗡鸣，悠垂着视线，依旧在恢复自己的喘息。在脖子上摸了一把，少量的鲜血染红了指尖。人格面具的利爪擦伤了他的脖子，直到现在伤口才隐隐开始作痛。

“嗯？不打算重复一遍你夏天说的话了吗？我们确实有共同点之类的？”警探嘲弄道，“看，这不是有进步了嘛。真是的，就一定要濒临窒息的教训才能让你恢复理智吗？”

咬着下唇，悠的视线落在地面上，沉默着。

“我已经说的很清楚了，没有看到我想要的之前我是不会放你走的，”阴沉的声音补充道，“说真的，这要求也不算过分吧。任何正常人在这种情况下早就该气疯了。”

“…为什么你这么想看到我对你的憎恨？”

似乎是被他的话激怒了，足立沉沉叹了口气。

“你是白痴吗？因为你那副乐观的样子实在是叫我恶心透顶；因为我要你停止扮演你的英雄，抛弃那些善意、信任和希望，那样我才能知道你准备好了面对现实、面对这个你和你的朋友们如此渴望保护的、无药可救的真实世界。”

“这么说，你是想让我拥有与你同样的人生观？”悠抬起眼，脸上毫无表情。“是这样吗？”

警探眉头紧锁，沉默了片刻。悠的用词显然让他相当反感。

“根据你自己的意愿歪曲我说的话也改变不了任何事，”片刻后，重新装出一副满不在乎的样子的警探开口道。

“所有人都想要别人与他们分享共同的观念，”丝毫不为所动，悠继续道，“因为所有人都想要被理解、被接纳。”

足立眯起了眼。

“又开始你的诡辩了吗，”他的声音冰冷，“不要试图凭那些蠢话来理解我，难道你还没有学到教训吗？”

“你希望能有人和你分享同样的对世界的看法，”对方的声音已经透露出足够证据来验证自己的话，悠丝毫没有退缩，继续道，“因为你感到孤独，因为这样的想法令你迷茫而苦涩。”

“我一点也不迷茫，也没有苦涩，”足立咬紧了牙关，“拥有这种看法的也远不止我一个人。所以，给我闭。嘴。小鬼。这是最后的警告。”

“但你确实感觉到了，”完全忽视了他的警告，悠直视着对方的脸。“春天时的绘马上，你也确实是那么写的。你希望能摆脱那痛苦的麻木感，正是因为这样你才会做出这一切。”

一掌狠狠拍上悠身后的墙面，足立掏出外套之下的手枪，下一秒枪口就紧紧抵上了悠的下巴。

“所以，看到了那张你不该看的木牌之后，你就想出了那些所谓的’特别的感情’？是吗？！”他低吼出声。

被枪口压迫着抬头，悠垂下视线，在镜片之下看到了警探扭曲的面孔。

“不是的，”喉头紧紧滚动了一下，他感到冰凉的金属越发压进他的皮肤。

“明明就是！因为你迫不及待地想扮演无私救星的角色！你只是把我当作成了你那些’绘马请愿’的任务一样，对不对？！”

“我没有，”悠再次否认道，但满心愤怒的足立却没有听到他的回答。

“让我听见那种愚蠢的告白，还是从你这种小鬼的嘴里，你到底想从我这里得到什么？！你真的以为我会相信那种嘲讽似的闹剧？我在你眼里就那么可悲吗？！就连你现在说的话也不过是想让我混乱而已吧！”

“那些感情不是什么闹剧，也和你的绘马没有任何关联，足立先生，”他盼望着自己的话能够传达给对方。

警探沉默了，脸上也不再透出任何情绪。凝重的沉默持续了半分钟左右后，悠突然感到抵在下巴上的冰冷触感开始向下滑落。

“你在我家里说出那些鬼话的时候我就知道——直到听到你亲口承认它们是谎言之前，我的脑子不可能会得到安宁。你的话就和你这个人一样虚伪，”声音重新变得低沉而沉稳，“为什么想看到你对我的仇恨？你觉得这个理由如何？”

足立偏过头。

“但即使我告诉了你我对你的真实看法，袭击了你，清楚告诉你我杀了两个人、还计划也杀掉你，两次…你却还在这里，坚持着你说的’感情’，用的居然还是现在时。”闭着眼，对方轻轻叹了口气，“说真的啊，小孩，我已经想不出别的主意了。告诉我，要怎么才能让你改变想法？”

枪口在衬衫第一粒纽扣上方停住了，下一秒，足立的左手抓住了他的外套领子，缓缓扯露出他的右边肩膀。

“好吧，要是你不说的话，”声音从他的右耳旁传来，伴随着手枪咔嗒一声轻响，“那我就只好试试几种方法组合着来了。”

悠的呼吸瞬间卡在了喉咙里 - 但这一次是因为脖子右侧传来的嘴唇和牙齿的触感。

火热而残忍 - 就如同九月的那个吻一样 - 再次让他的大脑一阵天旋地转。无措之间他紧紧攥起拳，咬紧牙关，试图借此冷静下来，但短短几秒之后却又不住张开嘴大口喘息，尚未愈合的伤痕上的吮吸让他一阵颤栗。

“提醒一下，我可不是在阻止你反抗，”足立温暖的吐息吹打在湿润的皮肤上，他的声音低沉，“只要你收回那些怪异的感情，然后把我推开，我就会立即停下。”

枪管再次抵住悠的下巴迫使他抬起头，残忍的吻一路蔓延到他的锁骨上。短短几秒之内，在粗暴的啃噬与唇舌潦草的添弄之下，胸膛里的心脏不受控制地剧烈鼓动起来，上膛的手枪刮过肌肤，冰冷的枪口下送出一股电流般的战栗。

保持镇静的意图显得绝望得毫无意义，他只能责备自己如此轻易就被调动起来的身体。而且不仅如此。悠知道，如果自己现在推开足立，就相当于是证实了对方对自己的扭曲看法和错误的指控，他也知道这给了自己一个不去抵抗的理由。

而毫无抵抗来得可耻得轻松。

几分钟以后，依旧没有收获到预期的激烈抗拒，足立收回身，失望地叹了口气。悠心中燃起一丝希望的火花——也许警探顽固的想法终于告一段落——但下一秒就彻底熄灭了。足立的鼻尖触碰上他的右侧脸颊，耳垂上传来的湿润触感让他猛地抽了口气。牙齿陷进耳垂，嘴唇含住了那处敏感的肌肤，足立的呼吸拂过耳旁，他用尽最后的力气才勉强维系住自己的理智，但短短几秒过后，最后的清醒也离他而去——足立的右腿挤进悠的膝盖之间，右胯紧紧压在了悠的内侧大腿上。

强烈的刺激感使他本能地扬起头，滚烫的热浪涌过全身的每一处毛孔，让他喘不过气。他紧紧咬住唇才没有让自己叫出声。

下一刻，一声烦躁的叹息吹过他的脸颊。

“你到底是脑死亡了还是怎么的？快点啊，反正我们俩也都不喜欢这-…”

收回身，随意的一瞥却让足立的话断在了口中。悠能够清楚看见那双看着自己的漆黑瞳孔中的震惊。他不愿意去想象自己的表情究竟出卖了多少他真实的感受。

“…你居然真的喜欢，”警探的声音里满是难以置信，接着发出一声狞笑，“到了现在你居然还在享受吗？！”

喘着粗气，悠将自己的眼神掩饰在了微微汗湿的刘海之下。接着他听到了另一声冷笑。先前指责说自己的情感是虚假的，现在却又因它们而嘲笑自己，这毫无任何逻辑可言。但他也不剩半丝力气来指出这一点。

“这算什么？”足立再次凑近了他的脸。“某种青春期的狂热？现在的小孩都这么变态了吗，还是只有你是这样？”那抹扭曲的微笑重新浮现在他的嘴角，上一秒还是嘲弄的声音现在低沉到了谷底，“…真他妈的恶心透了，小鬼。”

就在悠皱起眉想要开口的时候，警探突然用整个身体将他钉在了墙上，强烈的接触带来苦闷的快感，- 取而代之出口的是一声短促的呻吟。仿佛是被他的声音激怒了一般，足立砸了咂舌，一把扯下悠的眼镜，抓住他的下巴，粗暴地吻上了他的嘴。

塑料和玻璃碰撞在地板上的声音被耳中响亮的血脉鼓动所淹没，暴戾的唇齿相交和粗蛮的噬咬中溢出的是毫无掩饰的怒火与憎恶 - 但他的血管中却涌出越来越多的狂热。

半分钟后，警探打破了接触，怒视着悠，一边喘着粗气。

“拒绝我，”他命令，“现在、立刻。”

大脑一片模糊，膝盖发软，即便他想，悠也不觉得自己能有力气重新站直。他甚至都没有意识到自己顺着墙滑下了一段距离，直到片刻前他平视上足立的双眼。

依旧没有等到预期的反应，暴怒之下的警探左手狠狠揪住了悠的头发，迫使他向一侧偏过头，接着枪口抵在了他的颈动脉上。

“我已经受够你的把戏了！”足立的眼里迸发出怒焰，声音低沉得令人胆寒。“快点像那两个婊子一样，像之前的每一个人一样拒绝我啊！”

他的最后一句话触动了悠依旧错乱的神经。

“不然的话，我真的会开枪的，”他警告道，再次咬紧了牙。“所以，除非你希望自己英勇的一生在电线杆上结束…”枪口压进他的皮肤，“那就拒。绝。我。”

脑袋依旧被抵向右侧，悠凝视着足立，片刻后开口了。

“…我不会那么做的。我不会让你继续把自己当作受害者了。”

怒视的双眼眯起，紧锁的牙齿后发出咆哮：

“你他妈到底有没有在听-…”

“你想被人仇恨、被人抛弃，以此来怜悯自己，”悠没有丝毫退却。心跳依然剧烈，但脑海中的思绪逐渐变得完整。“你想证明所有人都不公平地对待你、是他们让你感到可悲、让你别无余地只能做出这样的事。”

明明正被枪口指着，但悠的声音却显得如此自信，他的话语和态度使足立楞在了原地。

“你想要通过我来证明错的不是你，给你理由来把自己的痛苦怪在我身上，就像山野真由美和小西早纪那样，”他越发坚定了自己的猜想，“你明知道她们一定会拒绝你，却还是想看到它发生，因为这样你就能把责任推给她们，然后躲回你的自怜自艾里。”

“…闭嘴，”警探喃喃道，视线失神，抓着悠头发的左手也逐渐松开了力道向后退缩。

“你说你不需要我或是任何人的同情，因为没有任何能比得上你心里对自己的怜悯，”不顾脖子上的手枪，悠挺直了身子，“你沉迷于自怜之中，不愿意去看、也不愿去相信任何与你的想法冲突的事物。宁愿将我和其他所有人的想法扭曲以符合你的观点，也不肯看到憎恨之外的任何东西。”

停顿了片刻，悠直视着面前惊愕的警探。

“自从那件旧案和调任的打击之后，你就盲目地把一切都推到了边缘。你伤害着周围的所有人，但最重要的是，你在自我毁灭的道路上越走越远，”他微微摇了摇头，“我不会让你继续下去的。”

悠垂下视线，枪口依旧抵在他的脖子上，但几乎没有任何力道。

“你甚至都不恨我，足立先生。你恨的是我的准则和理想化的想法，因为曾经的你也是那么想的。”

他的视线重新回到警探的脸上。

“你无法朝任何人开枪，”完全冷静下来，他的声音恢复了以往的平稳，“也不能掐死我。把人推进电视里这种回避了直接伤害的形式——这是你唯一能做到的杀人方式。”

房间陷入沉寂。整整一分多钟过去，两人都没有任何的动作。

“…哈，你是在维护谋杀犯吗，”足立的笑声颤抖，“渴望抓住真凶的不是你吗？”

悠闭上了眼。

“我以为会抓到一个扭曲无情的杀人犯，而不是一个受伤的人。”

警探沉默了近乎有一分钟。

“…所以，无论我说或是做什么，你都不打算拒绝我？”

“我不会的。”

下一秒，枪管紧紧抵在了悠的脖子上，漆黑双眼中的视线几乎刺穿了他。

“那就自便吧，小孩。”

悠稳稳站立在原地，承接着对方的注视，即便当足立将食指扣上板机时，他也纹丝不动。

他已经说了能说的一切，也愿意接受这个赌注。

没有开口的打算，悠只是静静观察着对方的表情，一如既往的难以捉摸，但他还是捕捉到了一些线索 - 抿起的下唇，微微皱起的眉 - 这些足以透露出此刻他内心的挣扎。

沉默继续延伸下去 - 悠似乎也越发能够理解足立的感受。而与此同时对方也在观察着他，在越发增长的痛苦中希望能从悠脸上找到任何一丝显出痛苦的痕迹，却是徒然。

抵住自己皮肤的枪口微微发抖，悠几乎能听见对方呼吸中的颤抖。他看到警探紧紧咬着牙，眼里透出愤怒、复杂与焦虑 - 足立明显是希望这一幕能够立即结束，但却无法允许他自己划上句号。

缓缓深吸了一口气，悠张开了嘴，试图再一次与他沟通：

“足立先-…”

他的最后一个字淹没在了震耳欲聋的枪声中。

睁大了眼，耳中回荡着嗡鸣，悠僵住了。他本能地抓住了身后的墙壁，为什么感受不到脖子上的金属了，他迟钝的思绪试图摸清自己的脖子、自己的全身还有没有任何的知觉。

依旧处于恐慌的大脑逐渐得出结论：没有任何一处传来疼痛，四肢也能做出回应，悠慢慢将视线移到左侧，看向警探右手中的枪 - 不知何时它移到了他的肩膀上方，枪口向上抬起。

追随着抬起目光，映入眼帘的是天花板上的弹孔与周围的网状裂痕。他呆呆地盯着它们，完全忘却了周围的一切。

缓缓远离的脚步声让他恢复了清醒，重新低下头，他看着足立背朝着自己，走向房间的另一侧。靠近床边，警探漫不经心地坐上床沿，手肘随意撑着膝盖，转着手中的手枪。

凝重的沉默持续了几分钟之久，然后足立终于开口了。声音毫无生气。

“文件夹在我办公桌的第二个抽屉里。”

悠花了几秒才明白过来那句话的意思。是指堂岛在找的那份档案。

这句话足够代表逐客的意味了。

自己已经没有可说的了，足立明显也丝毫不想谈论刚刚听到的那些话。但悠不知道自己的话是不是带来了过多的伤害：他从未见过 - 也从未想象过会见到足立如此压抑、无力的样子。在这种情况下，他不知道事情会发展成怎样。

犹豫着是否该就这样离开，悠向前迈了一步，却意外踏上了自己的眼镜。一声响亮的脆裂声穿透房间，却没有丝毫吸引到足立的注意。

捡起已经不可能修复的眼镜，悠将它拿在手上，看向警探的侧脸。

“我要怎么告诉舅舅你的事？”

足立没有任何反应，而这样的回应使悠越发感到焦虑。落下视线，紧紧盯着对方手里的枪，他再次咬住了下唇。想到自己离开房间后可能发生的事，脑海中过于真切的画面让他无法置之不理。

吸了口气，悠慢慢向前迈了几步，直到在警探面前停了下来。

“足立先生，”他开口，希望能引起对方的注意。“我们回去吧。”

甚至没有抬眼，足立继续把弄着那把枪。

“想把我拖到警局揭发我吗？”片刻之后他说话了，依旧没有抬头。“除了我刚刚告诉你的那些话，没有任何线索能指向我，这点你知道的吧？”

那并不是悠顾虑的事。至少现在不是。

“我需要确保你不会再造成任何伤害了。”

“那你可能得去和幕后主使聊聊，让那家伙收回我的能力之类的。你刚刚不是自己也说了，我没法用这把小玩意伤害任何人。”

“…但你会伤害你自己。”

手里的动作停住了，那道空洞的视线缓缓直视向悠，仿佛是在好奇他到底能看透多少东西。

最终，足立没有说话，只是拉开了转轮，子弹一粒粒掉落在地板上，叮当作响。悠弯下腰，捡起全部的子弹，将它们与眼镜一并握在手里。

重新抬起身时，警探已经移开了目光。

“满意了？”

胸中依旧累积着沉重的担忧，但目前似乎没有任何办法能解决它们。他唯一知道的就是足立不打算和自己一起离开电视。他仅剩的选择就是坚持自己对他的信任 - 尽管那毫不理智 - 然后相信他能够独自返回。

他点了点头。

“出门之后往西走，广场上的电视通往朱尼斯家电区的电视，”悠想要确保足立知道离开的道路。“回去的时候注意安全，足立先生。”

知道自己不会得到任何反应，悠朝出口走去，没有留意到背后那道震惊的视线，他关上了门。

***

从入口广场上的电视机回到空无一人的家电区时，时间已经超过十点了。商场十一点就会关门，因此他必须加快脚步。但重新拿起他的 - 足立的 - 雨伞后，他做的第一件事是掏出手机，拨打了堂岛的电话。

朝电梯迈出了几步后，电话就接通了。

“你见到他了吗？”

悠暗自希望能让足立听到堂岛此刻毫无掩饰的担忧。

“我打通他的电话了，但只有很短一会儿，”一边穿过空旷的走道，他一边撒谎道。电话另一头松了口气。“他让我告诉你文件在他办公桌的第二个抽屉里。”

将雨伞架在胳膊下，他按下电梯。等待的时间里，他听见电话里翻动纸张的声音。

“找到了。这家伙到底为什么把它们压在最底下啊，”堂岛叹了口气，砸咂舌。“你知道他在哪里吗？”

指示灯亮起，电梯门朝两侧打开，悠迈进电梯，按下一楼的按钮。

“不知道，抱歉。”

调整着衬衫和校服的高领，悠再次听到一声沉重的叹息，和紧随其后的低声咒骂。

“…总之，谢谢你告诉我。你算是救了那个白痴一命。等找到他的时候，我一定会狠狠骂他一顿的 - 不过要是没有找到这些文件的话，那他可能还是死了比较好。”

堂岛的话没有丝毫顾忌，毕竟他不知道发生了些什么。

“等他回到警局的时候，能麻烦你告诉我一声吗？”悠问道。

有些吃惊，堂岛停顿了片刻才回答。这时电梯正好到达了大厅，悠迈出打开的电梯门，即将关门的商场大厅里灯光昏暗。“我会发短信给你的，但是他可能没时间联系你，”堂岛回道，“多谢了，还有…别在外面待到太晚。”

向舅舅保证自己马上回家，悠挂断了电话。将电话放回口袋，拿起右手里的伞，他朝商场正门走去。

“嘿，搭档！”

认出那道声音，他向左转过头，看到阳介从空荡荡的杂货区走了出来。在这里遇到他并不奇怪，但悠还是希望至少能躲过这一次的偶遇。他的大脑依旧眩晕着，他现在唯一希望的就是回到家，躺在床上，然后醒来的时候看见堂岛的短信，告诉自己足立顺利回到了警局。其他的事情就留到之后再思考吧。

“晚班工作吗？”他露出一个微笑，希望自己的表情不会显得太僵硬。

“比夏天的时候还要麻烦啊，唉，工作真的是多到可怕，”阳介叹了口气，揉了揉脖子，“为什么你这么晚还在这里？看起来不像是来买东西啊。”

悠知道自己早晚得告诉他真相，但是不知为何，他并不想现在告诉对方那些事情。又一次不得不对阳介撒谎，而这一次也丝毫没有比上一次好受一些。更糟糕的是，悠甚至想不出一个合理的借口：压力和疲惫终于压垮了他的思绪。

“你不会是在找足立吧？商场二十分钟之后就关门了，我可不觉得他会在这种时间过来，”阳介笑了笑，仅仅是听到那个名字就让悠的大脑彻底停转了。

急迫地试图编出一个合理的原因，悠抓紧了手里的雨伞，突然感到掌心伤口传来的刺痛——一定是因为那副眼镜的碎片。

“我想来看看小熊在不在，”他说着，一边用另一只手从口袋里取出坏掉的眼镜，展示给阳介看。“不知道他能不能修好，或者是再做一副。”

“哇哦，坏得好严重，原来你也会有这种笨手笨脚的时候啊，搭档，”阳介露出了微笑，“确定这不是受那个警探的坏影响吗？”

这是阳介第二次提到足立了，尽管悠知道 - 希望 - 这不是有意的，但感觉依然像是整个世界都在嘲讽自己一样。这个时机真的不能更糟糕了。

“呃，那只懒熊已经回家了，”似乎有些尴尬自己的玩笑没有得到任何回应，阳介补充道，“说什么他要好好享受’上学日前最后的夜晚’，他明明都不用去学校的，搞什么啊，”他撅起嘴，“不过，他一定会很高兴给你做一副新的。”

悠再次撑出一个微笑。

“能顺便告诉他正常设计就可以了吗？”

“当然，我会确保你不会拿到雪子最爱的款式的，”眨眨眼，阳介示意向门口。“准备回家了？”尽管悠讨厌说谎，此刻他却不剩一丝力气来继续任何对话了。除此之外，阳介也随时可能发现自己的不对劲，如果那真的发生，他完全不知道自己该如何应对。

“堂岛舅舅说他马上开车过来，”他用下巴示意向朱尼斯门口的停车场。

“啊，这样，”阳介的微笑似乎显得有些难过，接着撑开了他的雨伞。“那周一学校见了。直斗说要和我们一起重新商量一下案件的情况，希望这次我们能摸清真相。”

“嗯，”悠艰难地吞咽了一下，“一定会的。”

沉甸甸的自责压在胸口，他撑起一个微笑，目视着朋友离开超市，接着在杂货区消磨掉十来分钟后，踏上了同样的方向离开。


	10. Chapter 10

周一早晨，警方正式公布了生田目遭到逮捕的消息，到了午餐时就已经成为了全校学生之间的话题。尽管他没有参与任何讨论，在结束用餐后从楼顶返回的一路上，悠还是能够感到四周的同学们向自己投来的目光。

“又成为话题中心了？”斜靠在二楼走廊边的一条抬眼望向天花板，“节哀啊，兄弟。”

“喂，有关注度又不一定是什么坏事，”长濑笑着转头看向悠，“不过整整两周都没见你来训练了，态度不端正可不行啊？”

“抱歉，只是这个月有点…一片混乱，”他留意到一个旁边经过的学生瞄了眼自己，“…发生什么了吗？”

“哈？”一条挑起眉。“你是说你不知道？”

“我知道，只是…不太明白为什么大家要盯着我看。”

虽然不能告诉任何人，但他知道自己最近变得有些疑神疑鬼起来。

“是你舅舅，”长濑解释道，“大家都知道你住在堂岛家里。他抓住了绑架案的凶手不是吗，现在已经成为镇上的英雄了。”

悠记得直斗一周前提到过是堂岛在主导调查，但却没料到舅舅会变得这么有名。一方面也许是受到堂岛踏实的工作态度的影响，他并没有把这太当一回事。

另一方面则是因为那个只有悠才知道的真相。

“今天晚上要办个家庭庆祝吗？”一条调侃着道。

勉强回以微笑，悠摇了摇头。

“我都不知道舅舅能不能在半夜之前回到家。”

其实他能肯定堂岛不会回来了。在周日早上收到的短信里，他说那个’没救的菜鸟’请了两天病假，因此所有的工作现在都堆在了舅舅的肩上。

在看到那条短信之后，悠立即拨通了足立的电话，但却在三声提示铃后就被挂断了。这个结果让悠松了口气。他还需要一点时间来思考下一步的计划。

但无论如何努力，他的脑海依旧一片空白。

“话说回来，’整整两周’？你们社团里的其他人有这么勤奋的吗？”一条打趣着问长濑道。

“喂，你刚刚不也还在抱怨自己的队员吗。”

“那要不要来比比看哪边的出勤率更差劲啊？”

“我这周一定会去的，”悠看向长濑道，“只是有点…事情要思考一下。”

长濑叹着气笑了笑。

“下周五起就要考试了，然后紧接着就是文化节，所以反正直到十月底之前都不可能有机会训练了吧。”

悠感到一阵释然，但又为自己的反应而心生愧意。他知道自己短时间里不可能像是无事发生一样重新回到训练场上。

“没关系的，希望十一月的时候天气能好一点，不然可就得和康他们抢体育馆了。”

“明明两边合在一起才勉强凑得出一整支队伍吧…”一条再次翻了个白眼。

“我倒是不介意篮球，”悠笑着说。

“我也早就习惯了。虽然某些人似乎不太欣赏我的篮球技术。”

“你好意思把那种程度的动作叫’技术’？”

午餐结束的铃声打断了长濑的反驳，叹了口气，他朝悠露出微笑，道：

“那之后见啦。”

“考试加油！”一旁的一条补道。

同样回以考试好运后，悠朝班级教室走去。接着意识到自己已经很久没有能专注于学习过了。当天下午四点是调查小队安排的碰面，午餐前的所有时间他都在一边试图听讲、一边思考接下来的计划——

然而，显然在两项任务上他都没能取得任何收获。因此他也只能寄希望于自己的专注力能够在周五到来前奇迹般地恢复了。

***

“…截止目前，警方关于生田目的逮捕就只有这些信息了。我也亲自看过他的所有物清单，上面提到在他的货车中找到了一台大型电视机，而它并不是运送货物之一。”

“那不就可以肯定是这家伙了吗！”听到直斗的话，千枝双手拍上了餐桌。

“我也相信他一定是绑架案件的犯人没错，但是…”直斗停顿了几秒，“对于他是否犯下了谋杀案这一点，我认为还有待商榷。”

“为什么？你也说了他的货车里有一台电视机不是吗？”理世不解地挑了挑眉。

千枝点点头。

“就是啊，一定是他把绑架的人都丢进电视里去的，不可能会有别人了吧？”

“而且从最开始他就是谋杀案的嫌疑人，”雪子补充道。

“但是他有明确的不在场证明，”直斗提醒道，“而且他始终否认自己与谋杀案的关联，并且坚持说自己不是出于恶意才绑架受害者的。”

“他是以为让我们被那些阴影揍一顿很有趣还是怎么的？”完二不屑地哼了声，“那家伙一定只是想逃脱终身监禁！”

“完二说的没错，”阳介开口了，“那个混蛋一定是想通过狡辩来争取减刑而已。”

直斗垂下视线，叹了口气。

“我应该早点提的，实际上警察方面还不一定能够顺利对他提起公诉。毕竟谋杀案的本质相当不同寻常，而且生田目也拒不承认自己与谋杀案的关联，警方也许只能起诉绑架案的罪行。”

“…你难道是说…他们打算就这样放跑他吗？”

“抱歉，但很有可能会是这样。现存的司法制度将速度放在首位，因此每一步程序的时间都相当受限。为了避免使大量案件被堆积起来，因此往往只有大概率能够胜诉的案件才会被正式起诉。”直斗缓缓摇了摇头，“嫌犯拒绝认罪，缺乏确切证据，整起案件的状况也依旧不明了，恐怕在法庭上的结果不容乐观。”

悠看到阳介紧咬着牙，这次轮到他双手狠狠拍上了桌面。

攥紧了拳，悠知道如果自己现在不发言，任凭这场交流往错误的方向上继续下去的话，之后提起时只会令其他人更加困惑。他知道的事实不但足以支撑直斗的理论，也能够向所有人解释这背后复杂的状况。

而在所有人之中，阳介是最需要看到案件顺利结案的人。只有这样才能让他走出小西的死造成的阴影。

悠缓缓地，无声地吸了口气。

“直斗说的没错。与我们同样拥有进入电视世界的能力的不仅仅只有生田目。”

阳介挑起眉。

“什么意思，搭档？”

悠的脑海中不受控制地听到阳介充斥憎恶与怒火的辱骂，句句直指足立。他不知道是否存在那么一丝渺茫的机会，能让大家理解这样一个复杂的现状。

当然了，没有任何理由能为他的谋杀行为辩解。但经过昨天一整天的思索，他逐渐意识到，值得重新来过的机会的错误，和无可宽恕的错误…这两者之间并不存在明确的分界线。警探的过去也让他更加坚信惩罚往往只会使问题严重化，而无法解决任何问题。

“前辈？”

抬起视线看向直斗，他回忆着刚刚她提起的有关起诉的情况。他知道即使他们将生田目拒绝承认的罪行控告在足立身上，只要欠缺本人的认罪，这样的指控在法庭上就依旧站不住脚，无论真凶是谁。

他的大脑第无数次试图权衡所有的条件，做出一个不会让他后悔的最终决定，但却缺乏在那两个选项中做出抉择的信心。

闭了闭眼，他叹了口气。

“我相信一定存在着什么人 - 或是什么东西 - 在最初创造了这个电视世界，并且赋予了我们进入那个世界的能力。”

大家交换着困惑的眼神。

“仔细想想…你确实从一开始就有人格面具啊？”阳介回忆道，“其他人都是通过面对自己的阴影才取得的人格面具，甚至连小熊也是。”

悠点点头，看向直斗，等待她的回答。

“…确实很合理，”她摸着下巴喃喃道，“但这就意味着对方绝对不是人类。”

“反正我们已经解决过不少非人类的家伙了，对吧？”千枝耸耸肩，大家也都毫不在意。

直斗依旧皱着眉头，接着她的视线直视上悠。

“你觉得…是这个存在造成了最初的两起谋杀吗，前辈？”

悠感到直斗的目光仿佛刺透了自己，几乎像是她知道这不过是他为了拖延揭露真凶才故意转移的话题。

尽管因为隐瞒真相而感到愧疚，但相比起足立，悠认为搭建了这个舞台、迫使他们扮演各自的角色、并且操纵着这一切的幕后主使才是真正的威胁，而作为一切的主谋，对方该负的责任只多不少。

“我不知道，”出口的谎言揪住了悠的心脏，“但如果这一切都是这个存在造成的，我们就必须去解决。”

直斗没有说话，只是静静地看着悠，让后者惶恐于可能随之而来的追问。如果在所有人面前被如此直接地问了这样的问题，之后就再也没有可能让他说出真相，而不被看作是试图掩饰一切的叛徒了。

“我同意，”她最终点点头道，“而且我们也能从对方那里获得有价值的情报。能请你回忆一下初次来到稻羽时发生的一切吗，前辈？”

***

走上商业街的时候，悠的头发和衣服都被雨淋湿了。他告诉其他人自己的记忆有点模糊，需要再重新回忆一下，但事实上，他已经知道自己要找的是谁了。

在加油站的屋檐下站定，旁边走来了一位工作人员。

“看样子一时半会儿雨还停不了，要借把伞吗？”他微笑着道，“还是你终于决定要过来打工了？我们这里还在招人哦。”

“为什么要这么做？”悠直奔主题。

“啊？做什么？”

“创造那个世界，赋予我们能力。这一切。”

“我不知道你在说-…”

“我也不知道，”悠紧紧皱起眉，“我不明白你是什么，也不知道你为什么会享受这样的杀戮。”

仿佛是在试探他的信念一般，那个员工一言不发地直视着悠，而后者的视线没有丝毫动摇。

“对我来说只是个工作罢了，”当他重新开口时，那道声音变得完全不同，几乎像是从另一个世界传来的一样。他的脸上没有任何情绪。“我想测验人类的心灵和思想。这就是我们神明的任务。”

悠紧紧攥起拳。

“那个世界反映出的是镇上所有人真实的想法，”神祇继续道，“我希望能透过它来看到人类对真相的态度。无论是想要逃避难以接受的真相，还是无论如何都依旧选择接纳。”

“为什么要赋予我们进入那个世界的能力？”

“我将能力赋予给三个我认为最有潜质的人，希望能观察到你们会如何选择自己各自的道路。”他平静的面孔上浮现出一丝不满，“但似乎是我高估了你们三人，尤其是’虚无’。在他失去扮演自己角色意愿的那一刻，他就不再拥有担当容器的资格了。”

悠怀疑对方说的’那一刻’是指上周六，但他的最后一句话却令他无比疑惑。

“容器？”

“他在不知情的情况下受到了能力的一点微小的刺激，不过那种事情已经无所谓了。”

“怎么可能无所谓，”悠立即反驳道，眼里隐隐闪过怒火，“如果这样的能力同样改变了我们的生活 - 哪怕只有一点 - 那就已经称不上是单纯的’观察’了。”

神祇向他投以若有所思的视线。

“难道你更希望自己从未结下过那些羁绊吗？”

悠的眉头拧得更紧了。

“我从你身上感到了一种强烈的希望 —— 展开一段全新生活的希望。因此我赋予了你一个’契机’，促成你与周围的人结下羁绊，从而觉醒他们各自的能力。”

悠感到胸口一阵刺痛，周围的世界转瞬间分崩离析。他一直将之归功于自己的好运，就像他几个月前与足立说的那样，相信着是这起案件才让自己在稻羽结识了这么多的同伴。但面前神祇的话却让他的信念开始动摇起来。若是抛开这个’契机’，这些羁绊之中到底还剩多少是’自己’的原因？

“我扶持了一下你最初拥有的希望，让你在旅程上走得更远。另外两人的感情要复杂得多，但他们已经不剩任何希望了。”

“…所以你就抛弃了他们，”悠咬紧了牙，“你将我本该自己去争取的羁绊随手送给了我——因为我没有任何意义上的残缺——但却抛弃了那两个比我更加需要这样的’契机’的人，任他们自己走上绝路。”

“将人类需要的事物送给他们可不是我的工作。”

“除非这是你安排的演出的一部分，而你需要一个’英雄’。”

面对悠毫无掩饰的怒意，神祇依旧无动于衷。

“正如我说的，我似乎也高估了你的价值。尽管我一开始就没有对人类抱有太多期望，我还是给了你一次机会，然而你却浪费了你的潜力，在探求真相的道路上停滞不前。”

“现在的这一切就是真相，”悠顿时反驳，“你的存在和你的介入，这就是真相。要是没有你，这一切都不该发生的。”

“你打算用这个理由继续袒护’虚无’吗？”

悠愣住了。

“你已经故意回避了好几次告诉同伴这个只有你知道的真相的机会，”神祇继续了下去，“你在犹豫。你内心的软弱使你迟迟无法决定究竟该拿’虚无’怎么办。”

“别那么叫他，”悠的声音无意识中低沉了好几度，他眯起眼，“也别来试探我的想法。”

那道虚无的身影仍旧没有任何反应。

“本该追寻真相的你现在却在掩饰真相。前来与我对峙不过是为了拖延时间，因为你既没有决心、也没有信心去对抗’虚无’。尽管无法完全理解背后的原因，但你很显然是在白白浪费自己的潜质。”

“如果这就是最初吸引了你的潜质，那我不介意浪费它，”悠没有丝毫退缩，“‘拖延时间’与否，随你怎么叫它，但我来的目的是为了完全理解这背后的一切，从而做出我认为正确的决定，而不是作为神明给我安排的角色而’应该’做出的决定。”

空中的虚影沉默了片刻，然后开口了：

“如此，我已经得出结论了：你不再拥有改变人类命运的资格，也不再需要扮演这个角色了。希望你能明白，抵抗神灵的意志是多么不自量力的行为。”

下一秒，那道身影逐渐在空中化为虚影，很快就完全消失。

纹丝不动地立在原地，整整一分钟过去了，悠的视线依旧盯着面前的空气。自己得到的’契机’的真相对他造成的影响比他希望的要大得多。无论内心还存有多少希望，此刻也没有任何能稍许使他感到宽慰。越是去想，那个念头就越发侵蚀他的脑海——自己不值得结下的任何一道羁绊。

…除了明显没有丝毫受到自己’契机’影响的那个人。

冲动下，悠掏出手机，打开后直接拨通了通讯录上的第一个号码。耐心等待电话被挂断 - 正如预料一样 - 然后立即再次拨打过去。

第三通连提示音都没有听到就立即被挂断了。悠打开短信页面，按下发送后，他等了大约半分钟，然后闭上眼，再次拨打那个号码。

三声铃声后，熟悉的挂断通话的噪音没有到来，取而代之的是一片沉默。悠睁开眼睛。

“我找到幕后主使了，”他有些惊讶于自己的声音听上去如此镇静，仿佛脑海中的混乱完全不存在。

“短信里也是这么说的，”足立的声音和他两天前听到的一样冷漠。

他花了片刻来整理思绪，接着将刚刚从那个存在那里听到的一切都告诉了对方。

在悠叙述的期间，警探始终不发一语。在他说完之后，他保持了一段时间的沉默。

最终，他叹了口气。“为什么要告诉我这些事？”

悠困惑地皱起眉。

“因为这不仅和我有关，也和你有很大关联。”

“你那些朋友们对这个故事和向’神明’伸张正义一定比我要感兴趣的多。”

悠抿着唇没有回答，电话另一头传来一声轻轻的嗤笑。

“怎么，听到关于契机的事情之后不安到决定抛弃你那些宝贵的羁绊了吗？”

“不是的，我只是不能当作自己什么都没听见一样，”他再次闭上眼，“如果是因为这个让其他人受到了影响，就像’能力’对你产生的影响一样，那-…”

“我说清楚，”足立冰冷的声音打断了他的话，“我可没有经历过什么洗脑或者能力的影响，一直以来我的意识都是完全清醒的。”

“这不一定是你能轻易发现的影响，可能只是在潜意识里埋下的一个念头，或者是一点助推…”他的声音转而轻了下来，“毕竟没有人留意到了我身上的’契机’，包括我自己。”

“你是又开始想自说自话合理化我的行为吗？还是打算就这么屈服于所有羁绊都是虚假的这样的想法？”警探的声音依然显得漠不关心。

悠叹了口气。

“毕竟我们同样拥有这样的’能力’，这两件事要么都是假的、要么同时存在，”他承认道。“我说过无论如何我们都要为自己的决定承担责任。如果没有任何的外力介入的话，这句话也依然成立，但是…”

一时语塞，他听到又一声无奈的叹息。

“正中圈套。你知道那家伙显然是想让你独自一人去面对他。”

“我本来就没有资格叫上其他人，毕竟大家都是因为我才被卷进来的…”悠摇了摇头，“我甚至都不知道他们知道这件事之后会有什么反应。”

“你所谓的相互信任也不过如此，”足立轻哼了一声，“那行啊，要是想输的话就尽管一个人去。你应该也猜到了，我可不打算加入你的正义之战。我要操心的事情已经够多了。”

紧抿着唇，悠沉默不语。他从一开始就知道了，但依然拨通了他的电话。

连他自己都不知道为什么坚持与对方通话。

“…就算是契机造成的这一切又如何？”警探突然开口了，声音低沉。“七月的时候你告诉我说，能幸运融入这里让你觉得有义务要找到犯人。所以现在你知道了这些事，那又如何？”

悠感到意外的眨了眨眼。他本以为足立在说明不会提供任何帮助后就会直接挂断的。

“就像我一直说的，一切的人类关系都是虚假的。没有人知道到底是怎么和另一个人变得亲近的，或者究竟为什么要待在一起。只是因为有趣又不费力就这么做了而已。事后要么就此结束，要么顺势继续伪装下去。”他顿了顿。“但你还是对那种东西喜欢到不行，不是吗？所以为什么不忘掉那个’神明’说的话，然后继续坚持你那套幼稚的’羁绊的力量’？”

足立没有必要说这些的，他想着，不太确定自己该如何理解他的话。

“无论我拥有的这个’能力’到底算什么，过去半年我的所有行为都和它无关，这点我确信无疑，”警探最后道。“你也拥有同样的选择的自由。所以现在，赶紧去做出决定。”

悠几乎以为这就是对话的结束了，但是片刻停顿之后，那道低沉的声音再次响起。

“…这之后你敢让自己死掉试试，白痴。”

在悠有机会开口之前，电话里传来的短促的提示音标志了通话的正式结束。

依旧困惑着，他慢慢将手机移开了耳边。不过他也知道就算有机会，自己大概也想不出任何回复吧。

怔怔地盯着屏幕，片刻后他捏紧了手机，开始翻找起阳介的号码。他决定让大家在美食街集合，然后在电视世界找到那个神祇的踪迹。


	11. Chapter 11

“找我们麻烦就是这个下场！”一行人疲惫地跨出家电区的电视机时，阳介兴奋地喊道。

“我还是不敢相信，我们居然真的和一个神打了一架啊，”千枝揉着自己酸痛的肩膀，精疲力尽，似乎依然没有反应过来发生了什么。“怎么说也太夸张了吧？”

“但我们早已经遇到过相当多不可思议的存在了，是这样的吧，前辈？”直斗微笑着道，完二也紧跟着说话了。

“管那家伙是不是神 —— 我们还是狠狠揍了他一顿！”

“说的没错，”阳介回头朝千枝露出微笑，“刚刚那一招简直是太帅气了！”

“是啊，简直棒呆了，千枝！”雪子激动地点着头。

“对吧？！我都没想过我居然能爆发出那种力量！”千枝吃吃笑着道，“而且不只是我，大家刚刚的战斗实在是太酷了！”

“小熊的’熊熊’怒火可不是开玩笑的！”

“因为那种话真的让人很生气嘛，居然说什么前辈是因为’神的力量’才和我们成为朋友的，”理世轻轻笑了。

“就是！该死的，这种鬼话真是让我火大！”

“还是有些冲动了啊，完二君，”直斗闭起眼微笑着说。

调查队兴奋地讨论着刚刚发生的战斗，互相夸赞着队友的表现时，悠只是微笑着注视着他们，笑容骄傲，却又显得有一些悲伤。

在他们进入电视之前，他就告诉了所有人自己身上’潜质’的真相，而后伊邪那美同样也提及了这件事 —— 但调查队的所有人却两度坚定地否认了，拒绝相信有外力干预了自己的情感。悠感激着他们的信任，但另一部分的他却不断为先前的顾虑困扰着，最终导致在黄泉比良坡的一路上，他一反常态地只是担当了低调的支援角色 —— 但他的让步并没有造成太大的影响。调查队的大家已经足够强大，他们不再需要自己这个’英雄’来独自担负一切。

“师傅？”

悠想过是否要和大家坦诚地商量这一切，但又不觉得这样能解决任何问题。他不想听到大家真心诚意劝说自己，尽管心底知道事实并非如此。这样做不会带来任何改变。是外力的存在将大家吸引向了他——他无比珍视的羁绊到底有多少还能归功于自己？这样的质疑将无休止地盘踞在他的内心。

向大家倾诉头一次显得毫无意义，这个想法令他感到深深的不安，像是一度毫无动摇的信念上突然出现了裂痕，而他唯一能做的却只有独自思考如何面对这一切。

一段回忆浮上心头，自己现在的想法是不是和足立说的话正吻合？也许到头来，所有人确实都是孤独的。

“师傅怎么了？”

他甩甩头，在思绪逐渐滑向危险的方向前制止了它，回过神来的悠看向小熊，后者的面容带着明显的担忧。其他人也将视线投向了他，似乎是惊讶于队长反常的走神。

——他们依然将自己看作是队长，就像是毫不介意自己刚刚消极应战的态度。悠内心涌上一阵愧疚。

“刚刚那一仗确实让大家都累坏了吧，”阳介拍了拍悠的肩膀。“要不今天就到这里，改天我们再讨论直斗刚刚提到的事情吧？”

悠抬头看了眼他提及的人。直斗显然是意识到了刚才的他完全没有在听，所幸她没有说出来。

“现在讨论恐怕也没有意义。毕竟目前我们只知道伊邪那美所说的’希望’指的是前辈。根据生田目的精神状况来看，他应该是’绝望’。正如我们之前的猜测，确实还存在着另一个人，只是还不能确定对方的身份。”

“‘虚无’啊…”千枝思索着，“听上去并不邪恶，反而有点…难过？”

“‘绝望’不也一样吗？”阳介耸耸肩，“有些’难过’是会转化成’邪恶’的。”

“大部分的阴影都是这样的，”小熊使劲点了点头。

“但如果那个女神是在说谎呢？”雪子的话让大家纷纷露出困惑的表情，“有没有可能最初两起案件其实是她的所作所为，现在只是编出一个不存在的人来掩瞒自己的行为？”

“呃，可是为什么啊？”完二挠挠头，“她压根没打算瞒着过自己毁灭世界的计划啊…”

“可能是因为她太生前辈的气了，所以就想让我们偏离正轨？”理世蹙起眉，“她不是一直不断地在讲什么赋予了前辈能够将我们吸引向他的力量，还有前辈没有达到她的预期之类之类的？”

“对啊，还有说他’抛弃了真相’什么的，”阳介嗤笑道，“真的是有够扯的啊…”

悠紧紧抿着嘴。他最初以为自己能够消解内心的犹豫，打算在解决幕后主使之后就告诉大家真凶的身份。但面前突然出现的机会令他动摇了，他几乎开始考虑起将一切责任就这么推给伊邪那美的可能性。

毕竟，的确是她鼓动了这整起事件的展开，让他们扮演了各自的角色。要是没有她，一开始就根本不会有谋杀案出现。

换做是几小时前的悠，他根本不会允许自己有这样的想法，而现在却不同了。随着每一秒的流逝，脑海中的这个念头越发显得诱人起来。他不知道是什么造成了这样的改变，是从伊邪那美那里听到的关于自己能力的真相，还是他和足立最近一次的谈话。

他甚至开始怀疑起来，自己是否从意识到真相的那一刻开始就打算这么做。

拳头紧紧攥起。这样做是隐瞒、是谎言，是对大家的背叛，他暗暗警告着自己。自己对足立的看法是不同的，这点他无法否认也无法改变，但他也同样珍视每一个朋友。而向他们隐瞒如此重要的事实在是太过残忍了。

更重要的是，他的沉默相当于是默认了生田目身上的指控——无论警方能否顺利提起公诉——尽管他明知道对方没有杀死任何一个人。有意陷害了无辜的人，这样的行为会让他一辈子受到良心的谴责。

无论他如何衡量这两个选项，它们都同样显得既正确又错误。

这种无望的抉择突然被口袋里的手机嗡鸣打断了。从口袋里掏出手机，看到屏幕上显示出舅舅的名字，悠接起电话。

“喂？”

“悠，”刻意的停顿，“你能立刻到警局来吗？”

皱起眉，悠抬头看了眼其他人。

“发生了什么吗？”

堂岛一反常态地沉默了。

“我们有了一个新的嫌疑人，”他最终叹了口气道。

将两句话联系在一起后得出的结论使悠楞在了原地。被恶意的神祇指责是一回事，但被自己的舅舅怀疑并问询调查可是完全不同的了。

还没等他来得及思考唯一一个可能给了舅舅这样暗示的人，堂岛就自己开始解释了。

“我知道这一定相当出乎意料，可能最好让你一个人待着思考一下…但是…只有你和他最熟了，所以有一些问题我必须现在问你。”

全身的血液仿佛都冻结了，他艰难地缓缓吸了口气，但脑中的躁乱没有丝毫平息。

“‘他’是指谁？”悠听见自己的声音固执地问出这句话，即便他早已知道答案。他惧怕于自己将要听到的回答。

又是一阵漫长的沉默，然后传来了一声叹息。

“足立。他为最初的两起案件自首了。”

猛地闭上眼，胸口传来的沉重的痛苦几乎让他难以承受。

堂岛留给了他足够的时间从震惊中恢复过来。他没有让他立刻回答。

“…我马上过去，”最后，悠低声说道。

“谢谢。到了之后前台会告诉你具体房间的。”

悠点了点头，完全忘记了堂岛看不见自己，然后挂断了电话。终于重新看向其他人时，大家脸上的担忧让他意识到刚刚的通话也同样令他们感到了极大的恐慌。

“我得走了，”他的声音低沉，努力试图使自己的声音显得冷静。

“怎么了？”在悠刚刚朝出口迈出一步时，阳介的手搭上了他的肩，阻止了他的步伐。

“我们能帮上忙吗，前辈？”

“菜菜子还好吗？”千枝紧跟着问。

“她没事。舅舅也是。我-…”一阵头晕目眩，悠不得不中断自己的话，吸了口气，“…我之后再告诉你们。”

“足立透在两小时前自首了，承认自己是最初两起案件的行凶者，”听到直斗的称述，悠的心脏骤然抽紧。

所有人都难以置信地看着直斗，后者放下手中的手机，面上是同样的困惑。

“我刚刚收到部门里的通知，但是今天恐怕没办法知道更多细节了。”

“什 - 什么？”阳介的笑声显得紧张，“不可能，他一定只是在闹着玩吧？”

“他可能是有点呆，”千枝皱紧眉，“但他至少是个警察啊。”

对她而言似乎这个事实就足以消除一切的怀疑了。

“是啊，”雪子开口道，“而且他还是堂岛先生的朋友。”

大家的视线投向了悠，似乎是在等着他也为足立说些什么。但这么做无疑意味着假装自己对事实一无所知——不再是沉默着回避，而是赤裸裸的谎言。

“他一定比我们都更加难以相信吧，”阳介推了推悠的肩，“就…赶紧过去，之后告诉我们那只是个恶劣的玩笑吧。需要什么的话就打给我们，好吗？”

大家纷纷点头，目光中满是真挚的关心与同情，悠不知道如果说谎会不会使自己好受一点。现在的他感觉糟透了。

“…谢谢，”避开了目光，他点点头，心乱如麻下无视了电梯的选项，直奔向楼梯。

***

按照堂岛的嘱咐向前台询问了房间之后，悠向三楼走去。这次走的还是楼梯，尽管全身的肌肉依旧发痛。如果刚刚的那一场战斗是在别的某天发生的，他一定只剩回家躺倒在棉被上的力气了。但自从舅舅的那通电话以来，他的大脑就没有一次机会能去顾虑身体的疲惫。

穿过长长的走廊后，他来到了门前。悠敲了敲门，在听到堂岛的声音之后踏进了房间。

正方形的狭小空间被一盏桌灯照亮，桌子的两边放着两把椅子。堂岛坐在较远的一头，右手扶着额头，手指按着太阳穴。

知道舅舅现在不可能有什么心情来多礼，悠走向那张桌子，在对面的椅子上坐了下来。

整整一分多钟，两人都保持着沉默。

“你们两个平时都聊些什么？”最终堂岛开口了，原本掩着脸的手放了下来。他的双眼看上去疲惫到了极点，让悠意识到自己也是同样的精疲力尽。

他的思绪飘回过去与足立的许多次对话。

“城市里的生活，人际交往，理想和目标…”悠摇了摇头：他们谈过的话题实在是太多了。“…人生的方方面面吧。”

看到堂岛面上的困惑，他补充道：

“足立先生的性格并不像他展现出来的那样单调。他有坚守的原则，对几乎一切事物都有自己的看法。尽管大多数时候他看上去似乎显得无忧无虑，或者说懒散，但是那样的表象并不意味着一切。”

“比如他其实是个杀人犯这件事？”堂岛皱起眉。

悠闭起眼叹了口气。

“有证据能证明是他吗？”

这样的明知故问让他感到一阵愧疚，但到了这一步，即使他承认自己知情也没有意义了。更关键的是，自己鲁莽的发言可能会与足立的称述产生矛盾，给后者带来更多的麻烦——堂岛的态度显然是说明足立丝毫没有提及到悠在这件事中的角色。

“还没有，但是他的描述奇怪得吻合。而且只要他依旧承认自己的罪行，我们就必须严肃对待。”摇了摇头，堂岛靠上椅背，重重叹了口气。“我不能告诉你详细的细节，但是他描述的故事实在是太过匪夷所思了，几乎像是在一脸严肃的和我们闹着玩一样。”堂岛的视线转向一旁，语气也低沉了下去。“他正在接受心理专家的问话，之后我们还得再让生田目进行一次声音辨识。但是公共安全局似乎对我们报告上去的这些胡言乱语展现出了很大的兴趣。”

紧紧皱着眉，悠沉思着，如果足立真的把一切 - 包括电视和阴影的事情都说了出来 - 什么样的政府部门可能对这种事情感兴趣？但既然警方已经找来了心理医生，那就说明他一定是在第一次审讯时就说出了一切。

“我真是一点也不明白那家伙，”堂岛的右手再次按上了太阳穴。“那个白痴的脑子里到底在想些什么啊。先是突然从以前的嫌疑人里面指出了生田目的名字，接下来几乎每晚都留在警局帮我整理搜查证需要的文件。接着又消失了整整三天，回来之后就用这种离谱到没边的供词认罪了。”他疲惫地叹了口气，“这家伙是工作过度到脑子烧坏了吗？”

悠不能责怪对方的焦虑，毕竟从堂岛的视角来看，足立的行为是毫无任何逻辑可言的。但在他的焦虑之下，悠能看到堂岛真的试图想要理解他，正如两天前足立消失时他在电话里听到的担忧一样。

“他手机上显示的最近一次来电是你。”

堂岛一定是没有看到那条短信，不然他一定会问的，悠猜想是足立在自首之前删掉了它。

“嗯。我问他是不是生病了，需不需要帮忙。”

“他听起来和平时有什么不同吗？”

那通电话的回忆浮上脑海，自责与懊悔揪住了他的心。当时的他一心只想着自己的焦虑，却没有注意到足立情绪的转变。

“有一点心不在焉，但是我没有太在意，毕竟他当时是那样的状况，”悠答道。他指的其实是对方完全涣散的精神状态，而非那个明显是编出来掩饰的感冒。

周六夜晚当他与足立分别时，对方的漠然使他误以为自己还有充足的时间。但现在，他逐渐意识到在自己不断拖延决定的同时，他也失去了做出决定的最后机会。这样的想法蚕食着他的内心。

但内心深处，他却感到一丝释然，庆幸着自己不必独自做出选择。因为越是思索，天平两端的选项就越发令他迟疑。

悠慢慢从桌上抬起视线。

“足立先生有没有告诉过你是什么造成了他的调任？”

堂岛疑惑地看了他一眼。

“我读到的文件上说是因为一起他坚持重启的案件，被安排由他来主导，但最后却没有任何进展。”他挠挠下巴，悠这才留意到对方久未打理的胡茬。“奇怪的是没有更详细的信息了。但是就我找到的报告，没有理由造成这种程度的降职啊…”堂岛看向了悠，“你知道什么关于这件案件的事吗？”

“他告诉过我，”悠点点头，“但恐怕我没有资格转述，所以也许你可以—…”

“也许你该赶紧说出来，”堂岛的音量突然提高了，似乎是难以掩饰自己的情绪。“你是我侄子，所以我才没有把这次谈话称做’审讯’，但这里是警察局，所以要是你知道些什么，那就回答我的问题。”

悠在心底叹了口气，他本希望堂岛能够亲自去问足立，他展现出的担心也许能消除后者一直以来的怀疑。但这个尝试显然是失败了。但话又说回来，他也不能肯定足立愿意在自己的搭档面前开口。毕竟他当时告诉自己这件事也是出于别的目的。

他尽力概括了整件事，但是其中存在着许多无法略过的重要细节，因此悠花了将近十分钟才讲完整个故事。在他叙述的期间，堂岛没有一次打断过他。在听完之后，对方的表情显得越发困惑起来。

“我认为这件事一定对他造成了相当大的影响，”悠最后说道。脑中回想起足立告诉自己那件案件教会他的那几件事。

“这个’影响’包括了让他有能力去对两个无辜女人下杀手吗？”片刻停顿之后，堂岛开口了。

咬着唇，悠闭上眼，缓缓呼了口气。

“…我不希望这是真的。”

他知道真相，但那并不代表这个愿望会有分毫改变。

“我也是，”堂岛严肃地点了点头。“所以我才把你叫过来，也许你能帮我理解那家伙到底在想些什么。”

两人都沉默了。

“那件案子的事情确实很糟糕，”堂岛承认道，“现在我知道他为什么一直是那种不在乎的态度了。说真的，要是换作是我大概也不知道该如何选择吧。但无论如何，那件案子-…”

“不能成为借口，”悠补充完了对方的话。

“没错，”堂岛点点头。“尤其是像他承认的这样的谋杀。如果他说的是真的，那无论其他事情有没有对他产生影响都不能改变这个事实。”他静静叹了口气，“除非他被确诊为精神不稳定，不然的话他必须要为自己的行为担负相应的责任。”

悠知道自己不可能有机会道出真相 - 那样只会让他也被安排上心理医生的名单而已，仅此而已。但他依然禁不住去想，要是堂岛知道了一切后，他的想法会不会有所改变。作为唯一一个知道伊邪那美的能力曾对足立的思想产生影响的人，是这个原因让他开始质疑所谓的’正义’吗，还是他的确逐渐偏离了’正确的道路’？悠自己也不知道。

“这些只是基于可能而已，也许短时间内我们还没办法完全肯定下来，”堂岛顿了顿，然后继续下去，“我还有最后一件事想问你。”

悠点点头，看到舅舅的面容变得更加严肃起来。

“如果那些是真的，”堂岛深思熟虑后开口道，眉头紧锁，“你觉得他为什么突然决定自首了？”

在得知这件事之后，悠的第一反应也是同样的疑问。但过度消耗的大脑让他没力气去思考那个问题，直到现在听到堂岛的话。但其实连他自己也找不出一个能让自己信服的答案。

“觉得事态发展得太过了吧，至少我愿意这么去想，”思考之后，悠回答道，“所以觉得自己该给这一切画上句号。”

尽管不能说出来，但他内心却怀疑着这是足立在用他的极端方式从一切中抽身而退 - 包括’游戏’和现实 - 然后将所有人 - 主要是悠 - 隔离在外。

“我也希望是这样，”堂岛喃喃道，一只手捂住了脸。“但我还是不能相信他居然会是那种人…”

紧紧抿着唇，悠没有说话。

“你可以走了，”最后，堂岛叹了口气说，另一只手示意向门。“谢谢你告诉我那件事。也许对案件没有帮助，但是帮了我很多，”然后他静静补充了一句，“…要是我早点问了他就好了。”

他对舅舅突然的坦诚感到有些惊讶，但没有表现出来，只是慢慢从椅子上站起身。

“他可以接受访客吗？”

“不，至少暂时不行。如果之后那个部门打算干预的话，单独审讯可能会持续上好几周，”似乎是预想到之后可能的麻烦，堂岛摇了摇头。“需要我帮你带话吗？”

悠摇了摇头。

“我会等到之后亲自和他说的。”

就在他转身碰上门把手的时候，身后的声音再次响起。

“…该死，等等，悠。”

重新转过身，悠困惑地挑了挑眉。

“上周几乎都没回过家，我差点忘了，有件事我要告诉你。”堂岛抿了抿嘴。“还记得我之前和你说过我会和你妈妈商量你参警志愿的事情？”

悠点点头，看着舅舅叹了口气。

“那个，她几天之前打电话过来问你的情况，然后…我就提起来了。”

堂岛这句话之后的沉默让悠猜到那之后的发展一定不算顺利。

“你们吵架了？”

“可以这么说吧，”堂岛的表情有些复杂，像是纠结着究竟该不该说出来，相当反常。“她…呃，她说不想让你再受到什么坏影响，所以想要你十二月初就回城市去。”

悠的大脑一片空白。

“抱歉，”堂岛沉沉叹了口气，“我之后会试着再和她谈一谈的，但是…还是先告诉你比较好。”

悠再次僵硬地点了点头。他对自己母亲的了解足够让他知道这不是她一时冲动下的决定，堂岛很显然也知道这一点，但依旧试图轻描淡写过去。

“别告诉菜菜子好吗？”

“不会的，”悠低声道。菜菜子要是知道了这件事，恐怕会比自己更加难过吧。

“谢了。要是之后真的定下来了，我会和她说的。还有，等可以去见足立的时候，我会告诉你的。”堂岛停顿了一秒，“当然，要是你之后还想的话。要是调查的结果对他…不利的话，我也理解你可能再也不想见到他。”

“无论结果如何，到时请务必告诉我，”悠坚定地摇了摇头。一想到分别的时刻突然近在眉睫，而自己却可能无法在离开前再见到足立…这样的想法带来的痛苦蚕食着他的内心。

“那就祈祷在你离开之前能有这个机会吧，”似乎是猜到了悠的想法，堂岛回道。“还有…今晚我也还是不回去，所以-…”

“我会告诉菜菜子的，”他点点头，“我们已经差不多习惯了，所以不用担心。”

积累下来的疲惫让他没有多加思考就说出了这句话。堂岛露出的微笑显得有些苦涩。

“…是啊，我猜也是，”他垂下了视线。

“抱歉，我不是-...”

堂岛举起一只手，打断了他的话。

“没事，我一直都知道自己算不上是个够格的家人。只是现在知道自己同样不是个称职的搭档，多少还是有点难受吧。”他干笑了一声，“我真的是没有半点人际交往的能力啊。”

不知道该说什么，悠抿起唇。

“其实我一直很好奇你是怎么在短短半年结交到这么多不同年龄，不同性格的朋友的，”堂岛继续道，没有意识到自己的话同样触及了另一方心中的痛。“但是…听到你刚刚关于足立的那些话，我就明白了。那一定是归功于你愿意去真正理解其他人的决心吧。”他无力地笑了笑，“而且是在他们最需要的时候，不像我，反应过来却已经太迟了。”

摇摇头，悠无声地叹了口气。

“也许我的决心并不足够，”他轻声说，“我以为自己能够理解足立先生了，但看来有些地方我还是疏忽了。”

他并不知道究竟是哪些部分 - 是他在电视世界里见到的他，还是最终代替自己做下了决定的他。

“…人类也许就是这么复杂的吧，”片刻之后，堂岛呼出一口气，重新靠上椅背。“无论多么努力，总有一部分是看不到的。重要的是你的确努力过。”

悠能听到他的话背后无声的含义 - ‘而我没有’。他很清楚自己没有办法能让舅舅摆脱他内心的自责。

他慢慢转身面向门。

“真的没有想要我转达的话吗？”

手停在门把上，悠再次思考了一下。

“‘接下来的选择，我一定会自己去决定，’”片刻之后，他这么说道，目光出神地盯着面前的门。“能这样告诉他吗？”

“嗯，没问题，”尽管有些困惑，堂岛还是没有追问。

感激地点点头，悠轻轻推开门，离开了房间。


	12. Chapter 12

看着面前装满了整整三个箱子的行李，悠相当意外——明明平时的房间看起来几乎显得空荡荡的简洁。从冲奈市买来的一些新衣服，再加上架子上不少的模型和装饰品，但在数量和重量上占了最大头的却是书。他没时间读完所有买来的书，但留在这里感觉又像是浪费。

确保随身背包里的必需品都齐全了之后，他检查了一眼手机，盼望着能看到那条他从早晨就在等待的短信提示。状态条的左上角依旧空空如也，于是他的视线移向右上角的时钟，只剩下三小时了。那之后就再也无济于事了。

“哥哥，门口好像有人。”

没料到这时候会有访客，他皱皱眉，离开房间。

“爸爸打了电话吗？”站在客厅里的菜菜子看着悠手里握着手机走下楼梯，问道。

“还没有。如果顺利的话他会发短信的。”

“但是，”菜菜子难过地看着沙发上的纸袋，“你给我的东西我已经装好了…”

悠微笑着摸了摸她的头。

“谢谢，菜菜子。不用担心的，还有时间。”

看着菜菜子抬头向他露出微笑后，悠走向门口。

拉开的门后出现的是穿着滑雪衫的阳介，周身笼罩着四点钟的黄昏。

“嘿，搭档！”他脸上挂着笑，“好慢啊，在收拾东西吗？”

“是啊，刚刚才整理完，”悠微笑着摇了摇头，“幸好最后一天不用去学校。我都不知道自己房间里有这么多东西。”

“我懂我懂，”阳介翻了翻眼，“我从城里搬过来的那时候简直是折磨啊，啊，打扫的时候也是…”他小声说，但是很快就抛下了这个不愉快的话题，重新露出笑意。“既然你收拾完了，要不就休息一会儿，然后…和大家一起去泡温泉吧！我们预定了一间大房间，让大家好好放松一下…”阳介的笑容变得黯淡下来，“最后一次再聚在一起，呃，当然不是最后一次啦，只是…”他局促地揉了揉头发，“也不知道你爸妈会不会同意让你寒假过来，所以下次什么时候能见到你也难说…”

紧抿着唇，悠的内心相当矛盾。过去的一周所有人都忙着准备期末考试，所以没有时间碰头。整个十一月份过得都像是一团乱麻：案子的结果，还有他即将离开的消息。尽管所有人都对后者选择避而不谈，每次碰头时的气氛却逐渐越发凝重。在这种氛围下找到共同话题也异常困难起来。

他当然希望能看到大家为自己送别，排解掉这一个月里种种混乱的情绪 —— 只是今天不行。

“抱歉了，阳介，我没办法立刻过去，”他温和却又坚定地摇了摇头。“晚一点可以吗？七点左右？”

阳介看起来比悠预想的要更加失落。

“别啊！我们以为你现在差不多能准备好了。要是还没收拾完的话，我可以来-…”

“不是的，那个已经弄好了，只是我接下来要-…”

口袋里传来的震动打断了他，在掏出手机，读完收到的短信之后，他松了口气，将它重新放回口袋里。

“…-要去一趟警察局，有一些居住文书要处理，”他违心地撒了个谎，转身走进客厅。“菜菜子，能帮忙把袋子给我吗？”

悠从挂钩上取下灰色的大衣和围巾穿上。调整围巾的时候，菜菜子捧着一个精心准备好的纸袋过来了。

“你好呀，菜菜子，”阳介强撑起欢快的笑容，向菜菜子打了个招呼。

“你好，”如往常一般回以一个拘谨的微笑，菜菜子将手里的袋子递给悠。“爸爸办到了，对吧？”

悠右手接过袋子，点了点头。

“看样子是的。”

他无比感激堂岛的争取。自己这么晚才收到消息，可想而知堂岛为了获得这个批准而付出了多少努力。

“…没提前告诉你是我不对，”在悠穿鞋的时候，一旁的阳介喃喃说，“但是大家只是想给你个惊喜…我们都以为你下午一定能闲下来的，结果猜错了啊…抱歉…”

悠直起身，重新看向面前的阳介。有那么短暂的一瞬间，要是能创造出自己的分身就好了 - 这样的想法划过他的脑海。但紧接着意识到那样的话他不得不决定分身和自己各去哪一边…这让他感到越发的纠结。

“别道歉啊，我还是能去成的，”他试图用微笑安抚阳介，“差不多两小时之后我就有空了。”

向菜菜子道了声’我出门了’之后，他拎着袋子关上身后的门。

“也是，”阳介抿着嘴，跟在悠身边慢慢走出围栏。“要是抓紧点的话，八点左右能到温泉，但是雪子说她晚上有工作要帮忙，所以九点就得离开…你明天是早上的火车，所以大家都得在十二点之前回家…”

听着阳介出声地思索着，悠愈发意识到无法及时赶到就相当于在某种程度上扫了大家的好意。

“该死，当时就该听直斗的话提前告诉你的，”在围墙边停下了脚步，阳介手捂着脸，难掩自己的懊恼和沮丧。

悠不知道该不该告诉他即使那样也无济于事。尽管这么说能让阳介稍微安下心，但也同时会透露出自己对接下来的安排毫不动摇的决心。

就在他想说些什么来安慰对方时，他们身后的房门突然再次打开。

“哥哥！”菜菜子匆匆忙忙地穿上鞋，小跑着赶上了他们，手里捧着一个小包裹。“我把它们忘在冰箱了，另一份是给爸爸的。在去见足立先生之前你会先去找爸爸的，我没记错吧？”

感受到一旁的阳介投来的困惑的眼神，悠咬住下唇。

“…怎么了吗？”

他在菜菜子面前蹲下，从她手里接过那个小包裹，将它装进包里。

“没事的。我会先去见舅舅，那时候我会转交给他的，”朝菜菜子露出温和的微笑，他示意向屋门。“谢谢，快点回屋吧，外面冷。”

菜菜子点点头，跑进了屋。

“…她刚刚是提到了’足立’吗？”

依旧面朝着房屋，悠看不见阳介脸上的表情，但他的语气明显不同了。

“别告诉我…你去警察局就是为了见那个混蛋？”

重新直起身，悠保持了片刻的沉默，依旧没有看向阳介的方向，接着轻轻点了点头。事到如今已经没有遮掩的意义了。

“嗯。”

空气中的沉默继续蔓延，接着突然被紧紧扳住他肩膀的手打断了。

“这就是你没法来的理由？！为了见一个该死的杀人犯？！”

阳介的面容之上满是迷茫、痛苦，和毫无掩饰的怒火。悠知道自己丝毫无法责备对方的反应。

“…抱歉，阳介。但是我必须去，”他闭起眼，“现在依然还不允许探访，这是舅舅费了很大功夫才得到的批准。今天是最后、也是唯一一次机会了。”

“今天也是你能和我们在一起的最后一次机会啊！”

“我会去的，只是晚一点而已。”

“因为他比我们来得重要？”

“你知道不是这样的。”

“你的行动可不是这么说的！哈，你甚至还骗我说是为了什么文件！”

阳介视线中的怒意被更加沉重的痛苦所取代了。难以承受对方的凝视，悠再次闭上眼。

“我不该说谎的，”他承认道。“只是我不想伤害到你。我知道你一定不会想知道这件事的。”

“哪个正常人会？”阳介苦涩地干笑了一声，“我当然不想看见自己最好的朋友把杀了我喜欢的女孩的疯子看得比我更加重要啊！”

叹了口气，悠摇摇头。

“我知道不能立即过去会让大家失望，但我还是会过去的。我是想去的，相信我。”他加重语气，“我没有觉得哪一方更加重要。我只是想和他聊一聊，仅此而已。”

“和那种垃圾聊一聊？！”

“是和那个人，阳介。”悠直视着对方，语气坚定。

两人间的空气凝固而压抑，直到悠抽了口气，转而用更加温和的声音解释起自己的理由。

“他已经被单独拘押了一个多月了，这还只是开始而已。他的家人像是拒绝承认他的存在一样，挂断了所有的电话。他之前工作过的警局在知道消息之后也没有一个人来过。”

看到阳介终于开始听自己说的话了，悠继续下去，尽管说出的这些事实在他心口造成阵阵钝痛。

“现在等着他的就只剩定期的审讯，还有每周五分钟的时间让舅舅带给他换洗衣物和菜菜子准备的盒饭。接下来的无数道程序要花上好几个月才能最终定下判决…”悠闭上眼，再次开口时声音毫无起伏。“…很有可能是无期徒刑。”

从自己的话中感受到的是与之前第一次从堂岛口中得知这个可能性时同样的恐惧。

“当然，你有一切的理由去恨他，”他移开了目光。“说他是活该，说这样还不足以为两条人命赎罪。我不能反驳。”他叹了口气。“但是我相信他至少值得一些同情，哪怕只有一部分人愿意。”

阳介依旧保持着沉默，但是悠感到他握住自己肩膀的力道渐渐松了下来。

“…我知道你关心他，”阳介终于低声开口道。“可能比任何人都清楚吧。看到你显露出这种关心的时候总是让我莫名介意。但是…”悠看着阳介紧张地抿起唇角，“但是看到你直到现在还关心着他，还是…很难受啊，搭档。”

看着阳介的面孔，悠期望自己能让那抹痛苦消散不见，却又不知道如何。

“我会在七点赶到公交站的，阳介，”柔和地笑了笑，他保证道。“还是有时间去-…”

“为什么会有这种感觉啊…我不明白…”阳介的笑声显得无力而脆弱，他垂下视线，声音几乎轻不可闻。“明明我也不想的啊…”

困惑间，悠感到自己肩膀上的力道再次加重了。阳介并不是故意打断他的，更像是迷失在了自己的思绪之中，而完全没有听到另一方的话。

悠不知道该说什么，也不知道对方是否还愿意听下去。

不知道过了多久，那只手才渐渐松开了，然后像是被抽干力气一样滑落下去。悠皱起眉。

“…阳介？”

依旧垂着眼，他没有说话，也看不见他的表情。悠紧紧攥起拳，压抑住内心升起的不安与焦虑，他迫切地试图开口说些什么 - 却只是徒然。

这正是他无比痛恨的不得不排出优先级的时刻，而阳介的反应正是他恐惧在别人面前做出这样的选择的原因。伤害到朋友的感受让他感到糟糕透顶，但现在已经不能重新考虑了。要是就这么错过这来之不易的去见足立的机会，这种念头同等程度得令他无法接受。

在他依旧茫然无措的时候，阳介沉沉地叹了口气，慢慢抬起头。

“好吧…”阳介犹豫了一下，然后继续下去，“拖得越久，时间就越少，不是吗…”

直视着对方，悠蹙起眉，不确定他是什么意思。

“…那就越晚才能见到大家了，对吧？”

讶异地挑起眉，悠几乎不知道该做何反应。

“别露出这种表情啊，”阳介拍了拍他的手臂，脸上露出淡淡的笑容，但眼中却是难以摸清的复杂情感。“…我只是不想让你因为没能来得及做的事而后悔。所以快点去警察局吧，记得一定要在七点的时候过来呀。”

无以表达出内心的感激，悠向他的朋友露出了温暖的微笑。

“谢谢，阳介。我会在七点到公交站的，”他再次重复。

“嗯，到时候见，”阳介朝屋外走了几步。“我会告诉大家的，再问问雪子有没有办法留到九点之后。”

依旧微笑着，悠微微颔首。

“那就太好了。”

“我会让她给你发短信了。千万别迟到啦！”

“不会的！”

悠目送阳介离开，看着他的背影缓缓融进黄昏之中，接着朝反方向前行。尽管试图这么说服自己，但他知道那低落的肩膀并不是自己的错觉。

***

“请先稍坐一下，我把他带进来。”

警官关上了门，留下悠一个人在狭小的探视隔间里，前面是一整块厚厚的玻璃隔绝窗。他慢慢在附带桌板的窗前坐下，将手中的纸袋放在地板上。

几分钟的等待之后，不安的想法开始搅动起他的思绪 - 也许足立根本不想看见自己。到现在才考虑到这种可能显得几乎有些可笑，但他依然无法抑制住内心升起的恐慌。他为了这次机会已经伤害到了阳介，要是到头来甚至无法见到他…他不敢想象那样的话自己会如何感受。

万幸的是下一刻对面房间的门就打开了。不久前与他说过话的那位警官将一个熟悉的身影带进了房间。他看到对方和足立说了句什么，接着离开了房间。惊讶于他的离开，悠盯着那扇门，一旁的足立不急不慢地在他对面的椅子上坐了下来。

“他刚刚说通常情况下是不允许的，不过因为是堂岛先生的请求，我们可以有一个小时的时间不受打扰，”坐下之后，足立解释道，接着把手搁在了桌板上，手铐在碰撞下发出脆响。“虽然不知道是为了什么。”

比起一个多月前的最后一次见面，他看起来更加的憔悴。衣服和头发都乱糟糟的，领带随便地耷拉着。透过玻璃窗上面的出声孔，他的声音听起来带着奇怪的无机质感。但悠只以为那是因为房间构造的缘故。

“看样子你还活蹦乱跳的嘛，也有大把的时间消磨，”足立微微勾了勾嘴角，“恭喜啊。”

“足立先生应该不怎么惊讶吧，看到我还活着，”悠摇了摇头。奇怪的是，他感到自己第一次能从容地和摘下了面具的足立对话，而不是像以往那样被对方逼得手足无措。

如此坦率的回答换来了对方的一声轻笑，声音中似乎带着些赞许。

“是想说我早就知道你能打败那家伙？还是觉得我一定能听懂堂岛先生捎的那条口信？”足立闭上眼砸了咂舌。“我可是好不容易才说服他你指的是之前我’帮’你决定职业道路的那件事。你当初和他说那句话的时候脑子里到底在想些什么啊？”

以为自己能掌握这次对话果然还是太早了，悠不情愿地想着。

“不过确实，那时候我差不多知道你没事了。干得不错，队长，”足立懒洋洋地扯了扯嘴角，“所以，你最后终于从’虚假的羁绊’那回事里冷静下来了？”

足立如此积极地参与对话几乎称得上是反常。一定是看出了悠的疑惑，下一秒，对方就解释道：

“别想多了，我只是想聊聊案件以外的任何事情，所以才同意见你的。才一个月，可我已经快要无聊死了。不过还是不明白你为什么要过来就是了。”

“大概永远也没法真正冷静下来，但是我在试着接受这个事实，或多或少吧。”悠思考了片刻。“比起那些，专注于那些我已经建立起的关系才是最重要的。我不想失去它们。”

“哈？你居然真的相信了他说的’潜质’？”足立对他的话嗤之以鼻。

悠摸了摸后颈，自己的话解释起来可能有点难。

“当时那通电话里你问我，我能顺利融入这里这件事归功于你或是那个存在究竟有什么区别，”他回忆道，“后来我又想了想，然后终于意识到这件事 - 每个人都是凭着自己的意愿参与调查的，所以根本无从知道力量的影响是何时开始、或是结束的。”

“那是如果你真的相信那种力量的存在，而不是那个’神’故意给你设的圈套，”足立说道，“你明明可以选择忘掉那些话的。”

“我知道，”悠点点头。“除此之外，你说的都没错。真的都无所谓。无论是案件也好，还是运气，或者是那个潜质，事实就是，我建立的那些友谊并不如我期望的那样都是我的功劳。所以我决定了，与其纠结于那种我永远不会知道真假的事，只要接受这件事，然后珍惜现在拥有的一切就好。”他看着足立的双眼。“这就是我的选择。”

“…放着面前给你的两个选项不要，费这么大力气去找更适合自己的第三个选项，”短暂的沉默后，足立开口道。“…这么给自己找麻烦，还真是你的风格。”

尽管每个字都透着挖苦，但悠能感觉到这不是足立真正的意味。

“不过你居然会这么在意这种事，还是让我有点意外，”足立左侧嘴角微微勾起，“我还以为像你这样天真地执着于羁绊的人对那种话会选择充耳不闻呢。”

“不单单是那些话，”悠微微摇了摇头，“这个能力解释了很多事，像是有时明明不是我的功劳却会被人感谢。”

“又想说大家都是自己摸索出答案的？”足立无趣地叹了口气，“大家是在和你相处的过程中逐渐明白过来的——这件事就这么难接受吗？”

悠禁不住苦笑了一下，垂下了目光。

“毕竟，唯独在你身上没有起作用啊。”

如果这种潜质真的存在，那它一定影响不到足立，因为不然的话不但没有意义，甚至可能产生风险。而且足立也确实是他所有社交关系里最格格不入的那一个，这既是这种影响力存在的证明、也是符合逻辑的结果。

但一阵子之后，对面却没有任何回应。没有嘲讽，也没有直白的追问 - 足立真的知道自己的反应暗示了些什么吗？

悠抬起眼，观察起足立的表情，试图弄清楚对方在想些什么。但越看，那张脸上丝毫不为所动的漠然就越发让他感到迷茫。

“足立先生为什么会自首呢？”在他没有意识到的时候，这个问题径自脱口而出。

不情愿地将视线从房间里的某一处移开，足立正视向悠的脸，抿着唇，眯起了眼。

“你过来就是为了这件事？来确认你的’把戏’究竟有没有起作用？”他的语气沉了下去。“指望我的话能安慰到你？还是期待听到我说’是因为你在那间房间里砸给我的那一堆话？’”

“我不是想确认任何事，也不觉得我的话有对你产生什么影响，”他顿了顿，“就算有的话，我也不觉得那能安慰到我。”

足立维持了片刻的视线接触，像是在试图分辨他的话究竟是真是假。接着他闭上眼，耸了耸肩。

“我也不在乎你过来是不是为了这个，不过先告诉你，我的回答可能不会让你高兴。”

悠没有说话，表达出自己愿意听下去的决心。

“你和你的朋友一定已经分析过了吧，反正也有大把的时间，”微微勾了勾嘴角，足立慢悠悠抬起双臂，手肘撑在桌板上。手铐再次发出一阵轻响，他交叠起双手，下巴枕在手上。“所以，有何高见？”

除去十月时和堂岛在警局的那次谈话，悠记忆中就再没有和别人讨论过这件事 - 至少没有参与过这种讨论。但他确实在脑海里思考过许多次。

“我觉得是你厌倦了扮演别人游戏里的角色，”悠回道，视线不自觉地停在了足立手腕上被手铐半掩住的擦伤。“并且想要彻底把我隔绝在外。”

“无法否认呢，两件都是，”足立轻笑着挑起半边眉，“不过你觉得这足够解释我的认罪吗？”

悠心里也意识到了这件事，这也是最让他困扰的地方。

“你当初都把自己要去解决幕后主使的计划告诉我了，为什么我不安心当个观众，看着你帮我结束这个游戏呢？”足立又耸了耸肩。“接着只要等到你三月份离开就行了。五个月的等待可绝对比我的刑期要来得短。”

足立眯了眯眼，声音低沉了下去。

“但是啊，我知道你不可能这么放过我的，毕竟你就是这么个固执得要命的小鬼。在我告诉了你那些事之后，你一定会想方设法采取行动的，”足立朝悠露出了一抹歪曲的笑容。“一想到你和你的朋友们要来替我做出决定 - 我的命运几乎算是掌握在了你们的手里 - 那种恶心的程度完全让我难以忍受。于是我就决定自己来了。”

悠注视着足立放下手，向后靠回了椅子里。

“简单来说就是，我宁愿凭自己的意愿主动自首，而不是因为一群小孩做出来的决定，”那道声音恢复了以往的慵懒。“你居然一直没明白过来，还真是意外，我还以为很明显呢。”

悠无法将自己的目光从玻璃窗后那伤痕累累的手腕上移开。

“…要是那个决定是放你走呢？”他问，没有抬起视线。

“决定的结果是什么都无所谓，因为我不想让你们替我做任何选择。”一声冷笑，他摇了摇头。“现实一点吧，队里的其他人会确保你的假设不会发生的。”

悠没有说话，片刻之后，缓缓吸了口气，他抬起目光直视着足立。

“在你自首之后，他们才知道的真相。”

对面的男人目瞪口呆地盯着他，挑起眉。

“哈？”几秒后他发出了一声干笑，声音有些发颤。“等下，你是说，你没有告诉过其他人关于我的事？”

回忆起在接到堂岛电话前自己的犹豫，悠抿起唇。

“是打算要说的，”他试图让自己听起来尽可能的有底气一点。“只是不想仓促行事而已。”

“‘仓促行事’？你是计划想再和我聊一次吗还是什么？”足立笑了，“都到这份上了，我还以为已经不需要我再讲些什么了，小孩。你是打算一个人来劝说我自首？”他沉默了，然后皱起眉。“…还是你真的打算装做看不见？”

悠沉沉地叹了口气。他不知道自己为什么要提起这件事：毕竟连他自己都不知道答案。

“…我不知道，”他喃喃说，“真的，我不知道。”

房间陷入了将近半分钟的尴尬的沉默。

“你真的知道那样的话会有怎样的风险吗？”足立开口了，“要是被他们发现了，你的朋友们可是会弃你而去的。”

阳介脸上的痛苦几乎像是烙印在了他的脑海里。要是从其他人那里看到同样的表情，他怀疑自己能否忍受这样的折磨。

“你们没有因为这件事变得疏远吧？”

他注视着足立脸上的淡漠逐渐被一丝困惑所取代。

“不，我觉得没有。”悠摇摇头，紧接着又再次叹了口气。“虽然我很想知道要是没有了案件和那个能力的影响，我们之间的关系会怎么样…只是没有时间了。”

“不是还有时间吗？”足立挑了挑眉。“才十二月。”

悠沉默了片刻，然后开口了。

“我明天早上就要回去了。”

他的回答换来的是更漫长的一阵沉默。

在整整一分多钟之后，大概是出于习惯想要揉后脑勺的头发，足立抬起手 - 悠紧紧咬住了下唇 - 那双手被链条限制住而突兀地停滞在半空中的景象实在是太过残酷了。

遗憾地轻笑了一声，足立靠回椅背，仰起头，戴着手铐的双手搭在了腿上。

“所以才这么着急过来啊…”他呼了口气，“我还在想为什么你和堂岛先生要费这么多周折安排这次会面，甚至都想过你是不是在某种程度上协助调查。不是说我自己没有在这么做，但似乎还是不够吧。”

他朝着天花板，传出的声音模糊不清。

“又是你父母的突发奇想？”

“舅舅和我妈妈谈了一下我的就业选择，结果不是很顺利，”悠点点头。

又是良久的沉默，接着被足立的一声笑声打破了，他慢慢直起头。

“终于能离开这里了，恭喜啊。明天之后你就不用再纠结于那些互相矛盾的选择了，”微微将头偏向左边，足立直直盯着悠的双眼。“你刚才告诉我的那些事，听起来你似乎差点就做出太过利于我的选择了。可你不是一直想当个’好人’和英雄的吗？”

悠静静望着那双疲倦双眼投来的目光，然后才开口回答：

“因为我觉得那是对的事情 - 去尝试帮助别人。但是我不想再去迎合那些由别人定下的角色了。”

悠移开了视线。

“我不认为那样的非黑即白是合理的。哪怕是我不认同的观点，也应该先尝试去理解它，”他沉默了几秒，“那个神明说过，这个游戏的意义是为了守护真相，但现在我知道了，每个人心目中都有自己的’真相’。我们没有办法单纯给那些真相贴上’好’或是’坏’的标签，而抹去在那之间的可能。”

足立没有立即做出回应。

“那，’不想伤害任何人’的那个愿望呢？”

悠露出一抹苦笑。

“虽然很讨厌承认，但是有些情况下你必须选出更不愿伤害的那一方，代价则是伤害到其他人。要是不做出选择，结果受到伤害的可能会是所有人…”他变得有些出神，“不想伤害任何人，这个念头本身就可能会伤到人…你之前告诉我的话，我现在算是明白了吧。”

他第一次见到足立眼中闪过像这样的惊讶，但在他来得及弄清之前就稍纵即逝。

“现在的我还是不会处理这样的情况，”悠说道，“但希望有一天我能学会。依然有一些原则是我想要坚守的，也有一些’真相’是我永远无法赞同的。我只是希望能不被任何事物动摇，做出我认为是正确的选择。”

在说完了这么一长串之后，悠看到足立勾起了一抹戏虐的微笑。

“听起来一定像是’幼稚的白痴’的发言吧。”

足立两边的嘴角都微微翘起，但这次不再是傲慢的假笑 - 只是一道微笑，就像是很久之前悠曾在他脸上看到过的一样。但有些什么改变了。

“其实不算。以前那个对片面的正义坚信不疑的你，要比现在开始质疑事物的你幼稚得多。还是你以为所有大人就都明白了？拜托，看我现在这幅样子，哈，”他试图展开手，但讽刺的是，那副手铐却再次限制住了他的动作。

悠听到对方轻笑了一声。他紧紧抿住了唇。

“…大部分时候，现实都是灰色的，”足立的声音低沉了一些，视线停留在自己的手上。“‘正确’和’错误’只有在你赋予了它们定义之后才会合理。即使是那样做了 - 也许你把自己视作英雄，但在某些人眼中你永远是恶人。这是你无力改变的。”唇边浮现起一丝惆怅的微笑，“有意识地去当那个坏人，果然还是有点太麻烦了吧。”

面对话语背后隐约的悔恨之意，悠不知道心中的感觉究竟是安心还是心碎。

“所以，没错，”几秒过后，足立抬起视线，勉强笑了笑，“凭借自己的判断做出选择，但依旧倾听不同的观点，不算差劲。只是…”他的面容暗淡下去，“…别思考太多了。相信我，那样没法让人生轻松的。”

“我从来没想过要让它轻松，”悠坚定地摇了摇头。“我只是想弄清楚那些对我而言重要的事，为了我自己。”

足立的唇角再次勾起了那个陌生的微笑。

“那么…就尽力去做吧。”

“嗯。我会的。”

随之而来的沉默持续了半分多种，知道悠突然想起自己带来的纸袋。他弯下腰，将它从椅子下拿起来。

“之后我会请人转交给你的，”把袋子在面前的桌板上放下后，他说道。“里面是舅舅准备的一些衣服，两盒盒饭 - 菜菜子和我做的。还有几本书。”

足立的眉毛一下挑了起来，但对方很快就用笑声掩饰住了自己的惊讶。

“哈？书？”

“不知道你喜欢哪种类型的，”悠没有在意，继续道，“所以就挑了几本我夏天读的觉得还不错的小说。”

看到了对方脸上的讶异和困惑，悠决定给足立一点时间来消化，然后再提起另一件重要的事。

“只要能消磨时间就行，”足立最后耸耸肩道，“好吧，说不定我会试试看的。”

“其中一本里面夹着一张纸条，上面是我在城市里的地址。”

“之后我会给堂岛先生的，让他转交给你比较方便。”

“不是这个意思，”悠摇摇头，“书你可以留着。我只是想之后再给你寄一点别的书。但是那样的话，我得知道你的口味和喜好才行。”

足立眨了眨眼。

“…你想让我寄给你读后感？认真的？”

“只要几句话，或者是某几本你喜欢的书名就够了。之后交给我就好。”

几秒过去了，然后足立闭着眼笑出了声。

“天…几分钟之前才好不容易终于说了点正常的话，结果现在又变得像以前一样莫名其妙了啊，小孩。”足立摇着头，“没有保证，不过无聊可比维系感情还要讨厌得多，所以…好吧，我会考虑一下的。”

其实背地里，悠已经预料到了会收到这样的回答，毕竟他有意利用了一下对方的无聊来达成自己的目的。但他没想到的是，足立居然会将这么一段客观上看复杂又无望的关系称为’感情’…不知道为什么，这个词在悠的胸口搅动起一阵陌生的情绪。

“…说真的，你这家伙真是太奇怪了，”足立静静继续了下去，视线移向一旁，“不管看到你的时候我有多生气，没多久就会发现自己已经被你的话吸引进去了。”

悠惊讶地挑起眉。居然能通过寄书的话题让对方敞开心扉，这是他没有想到的。

“每次都下定了决心不会多说一个字，最后却总是以失败告终。明明是好几年来没有跟任何人提起过的事情，在你面前却轻易就说出来了，当时又是不爽、又感觉自己可悲到不行，”足立沉默了片刻。“…在你周围的时候，原本伪装出来的坦诚最后都变成了真的。”

等待了足够长的时间，悠确信足立不会再主动继续下去之后，他开口了。

“所以七月份的时候才和我保持距离吗？”

“是啊，还有在那个尝试失败了之后也是，”依旧没有正视他，对面的男人无力地笑了笑，“不过，确实，最初是因为堂岛先生的反应。是他问我我们到底在一起花了多久的时候，我才意识到自己真的开始…”像是为了显得漠不关心一样，他耸了耸肩，“…开始不介意和你那么频繁的聊天了吧。”

即使被含糊又简略的话语掩盖了，悠还是捕捉到了对方的本意 - 他心中不禁升起一阵雀跃。

“可能是因为那个能力的影响，”悠摇了摇头，脸上的微笑有些黯淡，“我一直没想到足立先生有过这样的纠结，所以都没考虑过这个可能。”

“要是我没记错，你提到过力量对我不起作用是你相信它的存在的主要原因之一，是吧？”终于重新直视向悠的双眼，足立的脸上挂起一个恶作剧般的微笑。“现在没有了我这个例外，你也没办法证明了呀，悠君。”

悠没办法同意或是反驳他的话 —— 他对潜质和力量的存在依旧完全摸不着头脑，但不仅仅是因为这个原因 —— 更是因为许久没有从对方口中听到的自己的名字所带来的惊讶。

“我是不介意把原因归到那样的力量上，对我也来得轻松，”足立耸肩道，再次断开了视线接触。“不过事实是，直到现在我也还在向你倾诉这些话。而且我本来就不相信那堆乱七八糟的废话，所以，大概也只好承认…”对方顿了顿，“也许我一直以来也没有想象中那么讨厌你…之类的吧。”

熟悉的别扭造句让悠忍不住翘起了嘴角。他不知道这句话带来的哪种情绪更多一些 - 喜悦还是痛楚 - 但他能确定的是，心中激起的波澜短时间内是不会消散下去了。

明显是在想些什么，足立盯着右边的空气，目光出神。悠也没有催促，只是耐心等待着，直到对方准备好开口。

“…自首之前，我回了那间公寓一趟，把一样东西留在了那里，”许久后，足立开口了，脸上的微笑显得有些伤感。“不想让搜查的那些人找到，毕竟那是我唯一珍惜的了…”

一秒过后，他重新锁定上悠的视线。

“要是你走之前还有时间再过去一趟的话，那件东西我想让你拿着。”

对方突然展现出的信任几乎令他不知所措。悠甚至无法开口告诉他电视世界发生的一切 - 他都不确定那间房间是否还存在着。直到足立一副无所谓的语气轻巧地换了个话题时，悠依旧一个字也说不出来。

“不过不会麻烦吗？我是说那些书，”像是试图赶跑尴尬的气氛一样，足立挑了挑眉，微笑道，“不管未来计划是什么，毕业这年一定会很辛苦吧。”

轻声叹了声气，悠闭起眼笑了笑。

“没关系的，偶尔去找合适的书寄给你不会影响到我准备警校考试的。毕竟我也习惯一心多用了。”

他的话换来对方的一声笑。

“…所以，你真的决定要加入警察了？”

“嗯，差不多，”悠点点头，“比我预想的要困难一些，不过我不会轻易放弃的。”

足立垂眸望着面前的桌板，微微眯起眼，似乎是在思索着要不要开口。然后像是终于下定了决心，他抬起头直视向另一方。

“想听听看我的建议吗？”

悠眨了眨眼，又一次感到了意外。

“…当然。”

足立左侧的嘴角勾了起来。

“你最擅长的啊，”右手没有离开桌板，他食指示意向自己的额头，“是理解别人的想法。”

悠不太明白对方想说什么。

“无论对方配不配合，你总是能挖掘出需要的一切，全面掌握整个事态和情况 —— 这是做出公正裁决所必备的能力。”足立耸耸肩，“虽然你说了现在还不太擅长做出决定，不过你会学会的，像你保证的那样，对吧？”

依旧与悠保持着目光接触，他的声音变低了一点。

“总之，我的建议是：找个优秀的法学院吧，警校的那套不适合你的，小孩。不符合你的理想，也不是你习惯的方式。警察只是使用蛮力的盲目执法者罢了，世间的正义-哪怕真的存在-那也不是由警察来决定的，”他嗤笑了一声，“他们’救’不了任何人，因为动机和理由根本就不是他们需要考虑的事。你在帮助别人时会去研究的那些藏在头脑里的思想，那才是真正的法律建立的基础。”

一声低笑，他最后道：

“谁知道，说不定你真的有这种天赋呢。要是浪费了可就太蠢了。”

悠呆呆看着玻璃窗后那道恶作剧般的微笑，依旧没有从对方的话里缓过神来。足立刚刚的话是真心的，他是为了自己的未来在着想 - 这种程度的关心几乎令悠感到费解，而且最重要的是 - 足立从前对他那种扭曲的看法似乎彻底消失了。

微笑着，悠感激地点了点头。

“谢谢你，足立先生。我会认真考虑的。”

“最好是这样，”足立脸上依旧挂着微笑，“当然了，也和我没关系，不过那会很-…”

他突然扭头看向身后，两秒过后，那扇门打开了 - 警卫的到来才让悠意识到一小时的时间已经结束了，他的心猛地沉到了谷底 - 明明气氛才刚刚恢复如初，就像几个月以前自己第一次见到他时的那样。

“时间到了，”耸耸肩，足立慢悠悠地从椅子上站起身。“谢了啊，来这一趟，顺便帮我向堂岛先生道声谢。一定让他费了很大心思吧，毕竟照理来说是不能允许访客的。”他低声笑了笑，“但允许的时候却从来没有人来过，啊，真是讽刺。”

悠看着警卫靠近，检查他的手铐。所有的话都像是哽在了喉咙里一样，让他连一句合适的告别都说不出来。只能眼睁睁看着足立背过身，朝门的方向迈了一步，像是这才找回说话的能力，他张开嘴 - 但玻璃窗后传来的模糊声音打断了他。

“对了，最后一件事，”足立停下了脚步，没有回头。“下次可别再喜欢上那种人了哦？你之前告诉我的那个真的烂透了，明明让你受了那么大的伤害，都不知道你是怎么能坚持那么久的。好好提升下自己的品味吧，别再在不值得的人身上浪费时间和精力了，小孩。”

悠僵在了原地，呼吸停滞了。

这是对方第一次认真对待自己的情感，随之带来的冲击几乎让悠一阵晕眩。如果不是身处在这样的处境之下，也许自己心中会感到暖意、甚至雀跃不已——毕竟他可是从未期待过能得到他的回应

——但正因为是这样的处境，沉甸甸的喜悦与酸涩交融着填满了他的胸膛。即便如此，悠知道，自己将永远珍视此刻的感受，哪怕用整个世界来交换，他也不会放手。

嘴边的微笑透露出苦涩，放在腿上的双手紧紧握成拳。

“这是我无论如何也无法控制的决定，足立先生，”他开口道，目光凝视着男人的背影。“但是我不后悔，一点也不。”

如果不是时间紧迫，停顿的时间一定会长得多。他知道。

“那么就祝你好运了，”足立似乎是有意忽略了最后的那句话。“那个人似乎挺享受你的陪伴的。所以下次用那些时间干点更有意义的事吧。”

悠听见那道脚步重新响起，沉默中目送着足立走到门前。

“我会再来的，”话语冲口而出，悠祈祷着自己的声音能足够清楚地传达过去。然后他看到对方扭过头，眉毛戏虐地挑起。他松了口气。

没有听到任何声音，但是他看见足立的嘴唇动了一下，自己一定又是被叫了’蠢货’吧。悠微笑着垂下眼：他甚至都没办法反驳，毕竟现在的自己确实就像个白痴一样。

另一边的门关上了，悠没有从座位上起身。只是一动不动地望着玻璃窗另一面那张空荡荡的桌板。唇边的微笑尚未褪去，他的脑海里一团乱麻。

他这才意识到，自己从未用同样的承诺安慰过直斗、阳介，或是其他任何人——仅仅因为他知道自己无法保证能够实现它。但在那个人面前，那些话却像是条件反射一般脱口而出，即便明知道对方永远不会坦率承认享受自己的陪伴，只是用一层层模糊的话语和漠然的态度隐藏起真实的情感。

现在必须想办法来履行这个承诺了，毕竟他的理想里没有言而无信这一条。而且，一想到能看见足立脸上嘲弄的不相信被全然的困惑替代的样子…怎样的努力都是值得的。

身后那扇沉重的门打开了，警卫的声音让悠一下回过神来。他慢慢站起身，拿起纸袋，离开了房间。将袋子交到警卫手中，他等待着对方检查完毕，得到首肯后，他向对方道了声谢，朝外走去。

走在通往出口的漫长的走廊上，悠掏出手机，看到一条来自雪子的短信。她父母同意免去她今天的工作了。看来告别会总算是能够顺利进行了，他松了口气，但脑中却不住去想，就这样毫无负担地去玩真的可以吗？因为说实话，悠的心思一点也不在这里；过去两个月发生的事情几乎剥夺了他单纯享乐的能力。但他心底知道，对调查队的其他人而言大概也是一样的。所以只要大家在一起，就一定能想出办法的。

看了眼状态条上的时钟，确保时间依旧才是六点。电视世界里的时间流速不同，一小时应该足够自己去一趟朱尼斯，然后在七点前赶到商业街了。


	13. Chapter 13

不用戴眼镜就能看清电视世界里的一切，这种感觉很奇妙，也让事情方便得多：毕竟此刻眼镜并不在悠身上，而是在早上被他收进旅行包里了。虽然知道自己再也用不上它了，但果然还是不舍得丢掉。

站在一目了然的平台上环视一圈，他再次踏上了那条八月底时伊邪那岐曾指引过的道路。在五分钟的路程之后，看到那栋怪异的公寓楼出现在视野里，悠松了口气。加快脚步，很快他就踏上了建筑外围的楼梯。

第一次真正有机会留意到建筑的周围，他花了点时间才找到正确的方向。他唯一知道的就是那扇门是在较高楼层的左侧。

终于，其中一扇门后出现的是他无比熟悉的布置。悠无意识屏住了呼吸，谨慎地踏进房内。

他已经知道足立留在房间里的是什么了：在对方提起的那一刻他就知道了。然而，亲眼看到那把手枪静静躺在床上，依旧让他的胸中涌起了一些莫名的情绪。目光凝视着那把左轮，悠缓缓迈步向它靠近。

来到床边，悠停下了脚步，没有动作，只是愣愣站在原地。片刻后他才弯下腰，伸手握住了它。

枪身冰冷，里面没有一发子弹，正如悠两个月前离开足立时那样。仔细查看后，悠没有在金属上找到任何一丝划痕。经过细心擦拭的手枪毫无瑕疵，几乎像是全新的一样，足以证明主人长期以来的精心保养，以及对它的珍爱。

就像是足立为自己的关怀与爱意找到了一个安全的寄托；一件死物，无法用同等的关怀回报他，却也无法伤害他 - 至少不是他自己选择造成的伤害。就像是他坚信这是他真心的唯一归属，坚信着其他的一切事物 —— 所有人最终都会背叛他，构陷他，或是抛弃他。

紧紧咬着下唇，悠闭上眼，在原地站了片刻，静静承受着胸中席卷而来的痛苦。痛楚一寸寸攀上他的心脏，在离不远处存放着温暖情感的角落里，深深扎下了根。

重新睁开眼，悠看着手里的手枪，紧紧握住了它。

几分钟之后，小心将左轮压在皮带下，他调整了一下外套，最后一次扫视了一眼这间房间，然后踏出了门。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *获得了：足立的手枪*
> 
> 感谢原作者带来的这么棒的一篇文 感谢授权 感谢看到这里的大家（真的会有吗（。
> 
> 同时也po在lof上了 欢迎去捧个场
> 
> 原作在这篇之后还有后续的！喜欢的话不要忘了去check out一下～


End file.
